Ashbel Longhart: Story Ideas
by Ashbel Longhart
Summary: A collection of previews of future stories that I have in mind. Please enjoy. Latest idea: Pretty Cure x Kamen Rider!
1. Eternal ga Kill

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Akame ga kill or Kamen Rider Eternal. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this idea, which will might soon be a story, and my OC's)**

* * *

**Eternal ga Kill**

* * *

I stare up at the so called "Ultimate Teigu", Shwarzentazer, causing absolute destruction. Of all things, why did it have to be a Mecha!? In my hand was my Eternal Memory, the Lost Driver already around my waist. I think about all the friends I've lost in this whole thing. Sayo, Ieyasu, Sheele, Bulat, Chelsea, Lubbock, Mine, Susanoo, they all came into my head as always when I think of them. I feel like crying but now is not the time. Right now, I have a stupid brat to take care of.

**ETERNAL!**

"Henshin!"

With Memory in hand, I place it into the Lost Driver and set it to a diagonal position.

**ETERNAL!**

Eternal's theme played out of the belt as my body was covered by white particles that solidified into armor while a fiery azure blue flame crackling with energy surrounded me. A long, black cape then materialized itself on my shoulders and lines of Maximum Drive Slots appeared on the armor. Four on my right arm, six on my left thigh, and ten on the frontal harness on my breastplate while four more were on its back. Counting the one on the belt and the one in the Eternal Edge, that made a total of twenty-six slots.

Taking out my Stag Phone, I typed in some codes and seconds later, the EternalGarry came and opened up to reveal my ride, the EternalBoilder. The revolving wheel spun a bit and I then hopped onto the EternalTurbuler and took off into the skies.

"Stop you idiot!" I shouted to the kid inside the goddamn Mecha. "What do you think you're doing to your own Kingdom!?"

The Shwarzentazer turned to me. "Night Raid, this is retribution for what you've begun!" The Mecha then fired a beam which I quickly fly out of the way.

"Can't you see that you're dragging civilians into this!? How dare you call yourself an emperor! What the hell do you think you're protecting!?"

"Shut Up! The empires lasted for thousands of years. I can't let it end with me!"

**TRIGGER!**

I insert the Trigger Memory into the Eternal Edge, turning it into a high-tech sniper which resembled the Blue Pierce from Infinite Stratos. I then fly around the Mecha, shooting. "What does a thousand years have to do with anything!?"

"I was born into the empire and given this heavy responsibility!" The Mecha's hand came down upon me and I was unable to escape, slamming me down to the ground hard. "How could you know how I feel!?"

I looked up at the brat. "I could never know how you feel." I then think back to the people suffering from starvation, taxes, torture, rape, and drugs. "But because of you, so many people are suffering!" The giant Teigu fires another beam and I quickly grabbed a mother and her child and quickly got back on my EternalTurbuler, escaping the beam in time. "Look down and see what you're actions are doing!"

The kid did as I told and looked down to the destruction he's caused. Somehow, I can tell what he saw was horrifying him. As I was dropping off the two civilians, I heard that bastard, Prime Minister Honest, spout out more nonsense and the brat listens to him. How naïve can one kid be!? Getting on my EternalTurbuler, I flew up. "Don't look away from me, you fool!"

I start shooting again but I wasn't doing any damage. Too focused on shooting, the giant managed to grabbed me, crushing my precious ride, god dang it! It then slammed me to the ground hard and the shock wave from my being thrown caused nearby soldiers to get caught and killed.

I body was in pain, but I refused to give up until that kid listens. "If you can do all this, then fight the real evil!"

"Shut up!" The kid shouts from the Mecha.

"Are you okay with being someone's puppet, you naïve brat!?" I shouted.

"Shut the fucking hell up!" The Mecha raised its foot, ready to squash me. When it did, instead of finding myself under a giant boot, I instead found myself being rescued by, "Wave!", in his Teigu, Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot.

"I am the empire's soldier. I fight to protect the people who can't protect themselves!" Wave said. I smirked under my helmet. "Plus, I owe you one."

We landed on the walls of the capital. I asked. "Huh? For what?"

"Uh, never mind." Wave then turns to the giant Mecha. "Emperor, you must calm down!"

"This is now a holy war!" Said the kid. "There is no stopping this!" He then fired another beam, destroying more of the empire. OK, after this, the kid is going to have a big spanking from yours truly.

"We'll stop him, no matter what." Wave said, "We're the only ones who can."

I turned to him. "You don't have to tell me twice."

"Wave, you dare disobey the empire and the emperor!?" The Prime Minister Shouted. Ugh, I don't even want to hear his voice right now.

"Don't misunderstand!" Wave shouted back. "I haven't joined the rebel army. Protecting the powerless is simply a soldier's duty!"

With that said, he took off with me following, Since my precious ride was destroyed, I decided to go with Plan B.

**CYCLONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

With winds surrounding me, I took off. Looking at the huge thing, I'll need more power, so I took out the Trigger Memory from the Eternal Edge and took out the Metal Memory.

**METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

I then insert the Memory and the Eternal Edge turned into the Neuntote, the weapon Bulat used when ever he used his Teigu, Demon Armor: Incursio. Aniki, rest in peace and give me strength! I swing the long spear/halberd weapon at the giant Teigu, but it didn't do any damage.

'It's too tough.' I thought.

Wave swings his own Neuntote weapon but like me, didn't do shit. He was then blasted away. The giant Teigu fired another beam at me and I was barely able to block in time.

'We can still fight! If we give up now, everything we've worked for will be all for nothing!' I thought as I struggled against the beam. I somehow managed to slip away from the beam, landing in the streets and running towards the Mecha with Cyclone increasing my speed. I jumped and stabbed Neuntote at the chest area and surprisingly, sparks and electricity appeared.

"Haru!" I heard Wave call to me, but it was too late as I was swatted away, but I was too busy thinking. 'What was that just now?'

Then, I thought back to something Susanoo said.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_"No matter how sturdy something may appear, it should have a weakness. If you can discover that in battle, it'll be very effective and can turn the tables in your favor."_

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

'Still helping me even from the dead, thanks Su.' I thought as I now had a plan. I called out. "Wave! Create a gap for me!"

"Okay, you got it!" Wave said, pumping his fist.

"Your Excellency, kill these traitors!" I heard that bastard, Honest shout. Someone really needs to shut him up and kill him.

"Th-Those who betray the empire receive the death penalty!" The giant Teigu then raised its arms and fires more beams. Wave charges, blocking any beams that will hit him as he flew. Meanwhile, I was running towards the Mecha from below, another Memory already in hand. I then take out Cyclone and replace it for Unicorn.

**UNICORN! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Lightning covered my right fist. I jumped and punched, the area I hit cracked as the Teigu crackled with electricity. 'I knew it. This one area's worn out. Controlling something so large is a burden. There's bound to be some damage somewhere! Right, Su!?'

"How dare you!?" The kid shouted angrily as a beam hit me, making me crash into the ground and canceling my transformation.

"Haru!" I heard Wave call out to me, but his distraction caused him to get hit. That what happens when you take your eyes off the enemy, shame on you Wave.

"Give up!" The kid said. "Why are you going this far!? I'm begging you...Just give up!"

I struggle to get up, my body hurting all over. In my hand, I was clenching my Eternal Memory. "Don't underestimate me, brat! Up until today, I've dealt and faced countless tragedies! I carry them with me, all of my fallen comrades!"

**ETERNAL!**

"I won't let them down! Not until I have this corrupted city face eternal hell! Henshin!"

**ETERNAL!**

Once I was donned in my armor, I threw away me cape and held up the Zone Memory.

"And this is how I'll do it. I didn't want to use this, but you leave me with no other choice!" I then slot it in the Maximum Drive Slot.

**ZONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"HaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as all the Memories I've collected appeared and inserted themselves into the extra slots.

**ACCEL! BIRD! CYCLONE! DUMMY! ETERNAL! FANG! GENE! HEAT! ICEAGE! JOKER! KEY! LUNA! METAL! NAZCA! OCEAN! PUPPETEER! QUEEN! ROCKET! SKULL! TRIGGER! UNICORN! VIOLENCE! WEATHER! XTREAME! YESTERDAY! ZONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Then, wicked green flames covered me, not burning me but actually powering me, making me stronger.

"Now, it's time for you and this land to enjoy some hell!"

* * *

**And done! There was my preview to my future story, Eternal ga kill. As you can see, I'm using the anime for reference. When I watched Akame ga Kill, not only did I feel the feels, but I also thought that Eternal would perfectly fit this plot. Also, you can see I'll be using my OC, Haru Yamamoto as the main character and will be replacing Tatsumi. Tatsumi, why did you have to die!? I blame the producers. Anyway, hope you're looking forward to this story, as am I, and see you later.**


	2. Song of JustiFaiz

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Faiz. ****They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this idea, which will might soon be a story, and my OC's)**

* * *

**Song of JustiFaiz**

* * *

_Rain. It matched the mood and feelings of three girls. At a bus stop were five girls, 3/5 of them did not seem to mind being soaked to the bone. The two who had bothered to carry an umbrella was a 15 year old girl with short dirty green hair and aquamarine eyes, and a 17 year old tall girl with long fluffy red hair that fell down to her waist and red eyes._ _This was Miku Kohinata and Kanade Amou. Right now, both of them were looking at the girls next to them worriedly._

_The girl that Miku was looking at was a girl, the same age as Miku, with short cream coloured hair fastened with two red clips on either side of her head and dark orange eyes. This was Hibiki Tachibana._ _Right now, she was holding a bouquet of flowers. The reason why Miku was looking worriedly at her was because she looked like someone who looked like they had their soul ripped out of her. The same can be said to the two girls behind her._

_The first was a 16 year old short girl with_ _long pale purple hair that falls to her knees separated into six large strands, three on either side, and dark purple eyes. Instead of the uniforms of some school the rest of the girls were wearing, she was wearing a maroon dress with short puffed out sleeves, a sheer light red-violet panel exposing some of her chest and upper back with detached sleeves and black accents on the ends of the dress and sleeves. This was Chris Yukine. _

_The last one, who was the same age as Kanade, was a girl with blue hair and dark blue eyes. She has a side pony-tail on the left side of her head that is longer than the rest of her hair, which falls to just above her waist and cut straight. This was Tsubasa Kazanari. Kanade was the one looking at her worriedly._

_A bus pulls over and all of them get on. _

_'With eight-thousand cries, The lil' cuckoo's blood red tongue, Like a flame singing. The saying has it that the little bird keeps singing even as it coughs up blood. This saying would have applied to me and my friends, it almost for Kanade, if it weren't for him. He clearly saw that if we kept sing, then we would have paid in blood. He told us that there are times when we have to stop and take a break.'_

_The bus stops and they all get off and enter a cemetery filled with tons of grave stones, showing that a lot of people died from something for the number of stones were surprising, but the girls weren't surprised. They walked until they came upon the one they were here for. On the grave stone read the name: Haru Yamamoto. Laying on the grave stone was probably the picture of the person. From his looks and hair, one could have mistaken him for Shin Asuka from Gundam Seed Destiny except that he had baby blue eyes._

_Just from seeing the picture, Hibiki, Chris, and Tsubasa all fell to their knees, crying._

_"Minna!" Miku cried out in worry._

_"You...idiot!" Hibiki said between sobs as she stared at the picture. "Why...did you have...to go die for us!"_

_Both Tsubasa and Chris were to sad and broken to speak words, but they felt the same way as Hibiki. Kanade brought Tsubasa into a hug as Tsubasa cried into her chest._

_"We want to see you...it's so unfair that...we can't." Hibiki said before shouting up into the sky. "HARU!"_

_You all are probably lost right now. Well, it seems these people have lost someone important to them. How did this come to pass? Well, we have to go back, two years in fact, to see how all this came to be. To listen to the song that the Valkyries will sing. A story and song of a lone wolf, of a crimson warrior. This is the story of a warrior named Faiz and of how the Valkyries sang his song._

* * *

**(Downtown Tokyo)**

I sigh as I stop at another red light. If this keeps up, I'm going to be late. Oh! Hey there, didn't see you. I'm Haru Yamamoto, just your average 17 year old teen. I guess the only thing strange thing about me is that I look like Shin Asuka from Gundam Seed Destiny except I have baby blue eyes. If you're wondering what's going on, well, I'm heading to a convention, yes I love anime and stuff don't judge me, and I agreed to meet up with some friends, but these stupid red lights keep stopping me. Right now, I'm dressed in some black cargo pants, wearing white sneakers, a white shirt, but it was covered by my black hoodie jacket. On the left chest was the symbol for Kamen Rider Faiz and on the back was the Smart Brain logo. You see people, I am a huge fan of Kamen Rider and my current favorite is Faiz as some of you can guess. I'll tell you this much, that show was dark, I mean god damn. Oh, have you noticed my awesome ride? It's a bike modeled after the Auto Vajin in vehicle mode. How did I get something like this? Well, let's just I have this friend that knows this guy and we'll leave it at that. Behind me was the stuff I was bringing. It was the Faiz Gear with all of its equipment, stored inside a Smart Brain briefcase. The Faiz Blaster was doing what it was designed to do, be a trunk-box.

Oh, green light, finally. I rev up the engine and take off. Maybe I will make it in time. But then...

*HONK!*

I turn to my left and saw a semi-truck heading towards me. Then, everything was a blur after that and all I saw was black and darkness.

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

"Ohhhhhhhh, what hit me?" I mutter as I get back up on my feet. I look around and found myself in an alleyway. How did I get here? I look around again I found my ride and stuff, but my Faiz Blaster was missing. "Huh? Where'd it go?" I look all around me, but I find nothing that looks like the high-tech trunk-box. Great, it took me my whole allowance to buy that and now it's gone! Sigh, just great.

"Well, sitting around here and moping will get me no where. Better see where I am." I said as I gather my things and roll my ride out of the alleyway only to receive a surprising sight.

"What the dickwaffle!?" I shouted as I looked at the sight around me. It was like I was sent into the future. Oddly shaped buildings, upside-down trains, hologram build boards, and other high tech stuff. "OK, either I'm high, which it unlikely, or I'm dreaming."

I decided to get on my ride and ride around to check out the place. Everywhere I look, I see buildings that I don't recognize. It's like I'm in a whole new world. After a few hours of looking around, I got hungry and decided to stop by a restaurant, lucky for me, where ever I am, they still accept yen as money. Once I got my food, I took a seat and watched a nearby TV, hoping I might learn something.

_"And the weather looks like it's going to be nothing but sun for a week_. _Now on to the other topic for today..."_

It looks like the TV won't give me any new information so I decided to focus on my food when I heard something very familiar that made me do a spit take.

_"Life is frail. Life is limited. So, why don't you think about true life? Be smart! True life is your start!"_

I look up at the TV so fast, I think I did a whiplash. On the screen was the Smart Brain logo, followed by the Smart Lady, and the news lady talking good things about it.

_"The now leading company, Smart Brain, has mad many break through and are now trying to help out humanity by making weapons that may combat the Noise."_

"Noise?" I mutter, confused and thinking about Megaman Starforce 3.

_"Noise, the alien creatures that have been a threat to humanity for 13 years." _They then show footage of weird glowing, alien creatures killing people. When they touched someone, that person turned into carbon before dissolving. I would have shuddered, but after seeing what an Orphnoch, even if it was fake, I only winced and wished the people peace. I then bring my mind back to the more important matter.

'Why, no, how is Smart Brain here? It's supposed to be a fictional company, not a real one.' I thought as I took another bite out of my food.

Then, suddenly...

*BOOM*

"What the!?" I get out of my seat and run outside to see what was going on. Once I ran outside, I was met with chaos and scattered around the ground were piles of carbon. Around the city were people running away from those things they call Noise. I saw that a girl's mother was just killed and one was about to get her, so I quickly acted and managed to rescue the girl.

I then saw one pouncing at us. "Get away!" To my surprise, I kicked it and my leg didn't turn into carbon. Without questioning how that was possible, I backed away next to my ride as these things were starting to surround me. The girl in my arms was shaking with terror.

"Shit! What now!?" I cursed as I was trying to come up with an idea on how to get out of this situation. Then, something glowed inside my briefcase. I went over to it and opened it up just to find my Faiz Gear glowing. "What the?" Once it stopped glowing, I picked it up and was surprised on how it was heavier than normal. Not only that, but it felt like real metal and not like plastic.

"It can't be." I mutter as a really crazy idea pooped in my head. I grab all the equipment and strapped them all on the belt. I strapped the Axel Watch around my watch and put on the belt. A mutter a "Please work", and grabbed the Faiz Phone, opened it up, and dialed: 555.

**STANDING BY**

The voice was much louder and stronger than I remember too. I closed the phone and raised it into the air, shouting out one magic word. "Henshin!" I then placed the phone on the belt and put it sideways.

**COMPLETE**

I was then surrounded red lines and then they glowed for awhile before they dimmed, leaving me in an all to familiar armor. I was now in a black body suit with red lines running along the arms and legs. The torso armor was silver and rounded with more red lines running through it to connect to the belt. My hands had metal fingertips with bands on my wrists and elbows. Looking at a nearby window that was intact, I also saw that I had a helmet on that was black with large yellow eyes and a pair of antennae which split the eyes to make it look like a phi symbol on the face. On the helmet was a small silver mouth piece that had designs that resembled teeth. On my left leg, from the knee down, was a metal brace.

I had become...Kamen Rider Faiz!

* * *

**And done!** **This story will come out soon when...I don't know, but it's coming out! Anyway, it's back to school, boo! Anyway, hope to see you next time. Ashbel Longhart here, signing out.**


	3. Koihime Musou: Brave Battle Warriors

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Koihime Musou or SD Gundam Sangokuden Brave Battle Warriors. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this idea, which might become a story, and my OC's)**

* * *

_ It is foretold that a time of strife shall arrive. When the land is shrouded in darkness, the souls of the Sovereigns shall be entrusted to the warriors known as the Gundams. Only through will, power, and_ _guidance from the Gyokuji shall they exorcise the land from darkness..._

_That time of strife will be known as Sangokuden, and that time has come upon us._

* * *

'Ugh, my head.' I slowly open my eyes as my head was in pain. When the pain subsided, I could finally open my eyes and see clearly. The first thing I saw was a blue sky and clouds. Looks like it was going to be a beautiful day. Wait a minute.

"Shit! What time is it!?" I asked myself as I sat up and looked around but instead of finding myself in my dorm room, I found myself in outside, mountain ridges in the distance.

"W-What the fuck!?" I shouted out loud. I take deep breathes in order to calm myself down and tried to recall what happened before I lost consciousness. "Let's see...I was working on the Winter Break homework with the guys, then we tried to ambush the thief, two other guys appeared and also tried to stop the thief, fought with the thief, and then the mirror..."

I snapped my fingers as I remembered one important fact.

"The mirror! It broke during the fight and caused that weird light!"

I tried to remember what happened after that, but all I remember was falling unconscious. It seemed what ever that light did transported me here, wherever here is. What's worse is that I saw no sign of the others which means I was on my own.

"Can today get any weirder?" I said to myself.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A voice spoke up. Me and my big mouth.

I turn and saw three men wearing yellow bandanas on their heads with yellow handkerchiefs tied around there necks, blue sleeveless shirts, brown waistbands around their waists held together by a blue cord, brown pants, and sandals. They were all armed with weapons from ancient China and none of them looked friendly. One guy was short and had a big nose, the second was a tall man with a mustache and cleft chin, and the last man was the tallest and fattest.

Surprisingly, I was vey calm. Must be the stress from last night's event.

"Those are some nice clothes you got there kid." The one wit the cleft chin said menacingly.

"Uh...thanks." I said. I then did the only thing that could relieve my stress. A nap.

"Hey! Wake up!" I think the short one said. And then-

*BAM!*

"Guh!" I gasped as I woke up. That midget punched me!

"Now, you're gonna leave everything you own right here." He said before...pointing his sword at my throat. "You don't want to die now, do you?"

My eyes widen in fear. I felt the sound of the sword ripping against my skin, cutting a small cut as the warm liquid that was blood trickled down my neck.

"Keh-keh-keh, look how pale he is! What a wimp!" The midget chuckle.

"Geh-heh-heh..." The fat man, I'm gonna call him Fatso, chuckled too.

"Gh!" I gritted my teeth as I glared at the three men, I did not take insults well.

"Oh? So you still got the guts to glare at me huh?" The cleft chin man said. "Well, resist all you want, killing an unarmed man will only take a second."

At times like this, I really wish I something to defend myself with, like a sword or a gun.

"Hey boss, look at this!" I turn to see the midget holding up...my SD Ryuso Ryuubi Gunpla? "So, you still play with dolls or something?"

"It's not a doll! Give that back, it's mine!" I shouted.

"Heh! Too bad, it's ours now!" said the bandit leader as he pushed me to the ground.

I landed with an "Oof!" as my back hot the ground as the group of bandits grouped up around my Gunpla.

"Look at this boss. It looks nothing like one of those wooding carvings." The midget said.

"Yeah. I bet we can sell this thing for quite a price." The leader said gleefully.

Oh hell no! There is no way I'm about to let these bastards sell my precious Gunpla! Just when I got up and was about to charge at the bandits...

_"Hey! Get your hands off me!__"_ A voice shouted.

*SLASH!*

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The midget screamed bloody murder as something sliced off his thumb and finger. Something too fast for my eyes to follow smacked against Fatso's face, causing him to stumble back and then what ever was moving struck the leaders chest, sending him back as what ever was attacking them jumped up.

I subconsciously help out my hand as what ever landed on it as the identify of the mysterious attacker was none other than...my Gunpla?

The Gunpla seemed to notice me staring and actually moved!

_"Oh, hello there."_ the Gunpla greeted.

I blinked before speaking. "Did you just talk?"

The Gunpla blinked before it's eyes widen. _"Oh my god, I did just talk! How am I doing this!?"_

"Don't look at me." I said.

"W-What is that thing!?" I looked up and saw the leader as well as Fatso looking at the Gunpla in my hand, their weapons drawn.

_"Hey! I have a name! It's Ryuubi!"_ The now named Ryuubi shouted over to them.

"Also known as the SD Ryuso Ryuubi Gundam." I instinctively said.

_"Do you have to be so specific?"_

"Sorry, habit." I apologized.

"Hey boss, if we catch that thing and sell it, I bet we'll get a lot of money." Fatso suggested.

Any fear that was evident on the leader's face instantly disappeared and was replaced with nothing but greed.

"Good idea! Fatso, get him!" The leader ordered the fat man. Was his name actually Fatso?

"Okay." Fatso simply said before charging towards me.

I quickly move out of the way to dodge Fatso's swing.

"Damn! If only I had a weapon!" I shouted out loud.

"You need a weapon?" Ryuubi, who had hopped onto my shoulder earlier, asked. "You got one! Here!" He then drew something from his back and threw it up into the air where it glowed and it fell right into my hands as a sudden weight I wasn't expecting almost made me stumble before I recovered and stared at what was in my hands.

It was a blue Chinese dao sword with a golden dragon breathing fire on it. Not counting the handle and guard, the sword was about the length of my whole arm. In my hands was none other than the Sōryūtō! I gaped in awe as I stared at the sword which had been the size of a toothpick not too long ago.

"That's a nice looking sword you got there. I think we'll take that also." the leader said. "Get him Fatso!"

_"Defend yourself!"_

"You don't have to tell me twice!" I replied as I raised up the sword to block and Fatso's sword instantly broke upon contact with the Sōryūtō. Fatso was stunned that his sword broke so easily and I used that moment of shock to hit him in the neck with the blunt end of the Sōryūtō, instantly knocking him out of battle.

_"Hey, what's your name?"_

I raised an eyebrow and wondered why he asked for my name but I replied anyway. "Haru, Haru Yamamoto."

_"In that case, Haru, behind you!"_

I quickly spun around and saw that the midget was back on his feet and was heading towards me, sword raised to kill. But despite his size, he was slow and his attack was sloppy, making it easy to dodge. I stuck out right foot, tripping him, as I used the end of the Sōryūtō to also hit him in the neck, knocking him out. I then turn to the leader who was shaking in fear when he saw how easily I defeated his men. I dashed forward and before he could blink, I was right next to him, making sure the blade of the Sōryūtō touched his neck.

"I want you to take your men and get out of my sight before I make you a head shorter." I threaten.

The leader quickly nodded his head before hauling his two men and ran as fast as he can, leaving a dust cloud before him.

I breathe a sigh of relief as I shoulder the Sōryūtō.

*Snap!*

Hearing the sound of something snapping, probably a twig or a branch, I quickly readied the Sōryūtō and turned to the source of the noise which was behind a bush.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" I shouted, thinking it was more bandits. Oh how wrong I was.

"Wait! Please lower you weapon! I do not mean you harm!" Coming from the bushes was none other than...a girl. Judging from her appearance, she looks to be around my age.

She had long black hair and bright amber eyes. Her hair was tied into a ponytail on the left side of her hair with golden bangles and a pink ribbon while her bangs were pulled over to the right side of her head with her forelocks framing her eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless, pinstriped white shirt with green collars, a purple-and-white necktie, and a black skirt. To compliment her appearance, she was wearing a yellow-trimmed green corset which split into long tails on the end, with and green detached sleeves with yellow trims, brown leggings that reached to her mid-thighs, and sturdy brown loafers. I quickly noticed that she was holding a pole-arm weapon, a halberd, topped with a green dragon head which had a curved blade coming out of the mouth. Just below the head was a pair of pink tassels wrapped around the shaft.

Another thing about her were her...*cough*assets. I shake my head to get rid of the thought and focused back at the matter at hand.

"Who are you? State your business." I demanded, trying to look as threatening as possible which wasn't that hard.

"I mean you no harm. Please lower your weapon." The girl pleaded, staring nervously at the Sōryūtō.

I complied to her wish but still kept my stance at guard. The one thing that my dad always told me was to stay on guard at all times.

_"Careful Haru, we know nothing about her."_

I nodded and asked, "I'll ask again, who are you what is your business here?"

"My family name is Kan, my first name is U, and my common name is Unchou. I have traveled from Yuushuu to welcome you. I apologize for my perceived rudeness." The black haired girl introduced herself while apologizing and bowing her head.

*SWOOSH*

Both Ryuubi and I blinked. "...Huh?"

"Is something the matter?" The girl who claimed to be _the _Kan'u Unchou asked.

"No...umm...you name...Could you repeat it again? I didn't hear it very well over the wind." I asked.

"I see. Then allow me to introduce myself once again. My name is Kan'u and my common name is Unchou."

I didn't hear wrong. Both Me and Ryuubi's eyes widen to the size of saucers as we said that only thing in this situation.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

* * *

**And that my readers was the preview for my future story: Koihime Musou: Brave Battle Warriors. If your wondering what version am I following, VN or anime, that remains to be undecided. Hope you all like this preview and are looking forward to this coming to Fanfiction. I'm surprised no one thought of this. Until then, see you next time. **


	4. RWBY: Honoo no Kokuin

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Garo or RWBY. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this story idea and any OC's)**

* * *

**RWBY: H****onoo no Kokuin **

* * *

People were gathered at the structure in the town square. It was a platform with hay on it and in the center of it was a stake with a female tied to it.

The woman's face was covered in her dark red hair so it was hard to make out her appearance. She had a nice hourglass figure, although, from the state of her rags, she hasn't had it easy for the last couple of days. Her stomach was also large, showing that she was not fat, but was pregnant. The thing that stood out, however, were the two bull horns sticking out of her head. This woman was none other than Anna Taurus Luis, a Faunus, a person with animal-like traits.

In front of the platform was what appeared to be a palace of some kind. Inside the palace, being guided in a wheel chair was a man in clothes that would make one think he was an emperor which he is. This man was King Fernando Valiante. Walking next to him were his wife, Queen Esmerelda, a beautiful blond woman, his son, Alfonso San Valiante, now at the age of three, and his advisor/prime minister, Mendoza.

Once the four made it to the balcony to oversee the burning, the people quickly took notice of the emperor.

"Look! It's His Majesty!"

More people quickly took notice of their ruler and called out his name. In return, Fernando waved to his people. Stepping forward, Mendoza spoke to the people.

"People! This...beast has been charged with the attempt to kill our King! As punishment, her sentence is death!" That got the people riled up as their ruler was a very kind man to them. Hearing that someone tried to kill him obviously made them very angry as they cried out for the death of the Faunus.

"Death by fire!"

"Burn the beast!"

"Die bitch!"

"Go to hell!"

And so on...

Seeing that the people wished for the Faunus' death, Mendoza turned to Fernando. "I'm sure you'll feel much better after the Faunus is punished."

"Indeed. It is too early for me to face God. I must live..." He looks at his family. "For my wife, and for my son." He had nothing against Faunus kind, he just simply could not die. If he did, he would leave his son without a father's love and he didn't want to do that to his child so he had to chose between him or the Faunus. The proof of his answer was in front of him.

While Fernando patted his son's head, Alfonso looked towards the stake which held the Faunus woman. He quickly then hid behind his mother's dress when he saw that the Faunus woman turned, almost as if looking towards him.

Fernando looks at his wife. "Esmerelda, can you please take Alfonso inside?"

"Of course dear." Esmerelda gave a quick kiss to Fernando's cheek before escorting her son into the building.

"I believe we've waited long enough." Mendoza said before he pointed his staff down at the woman, signaling a man with a torch to set fire to the hay, causing flames to slowly form around the woman.

The flames started to grow until they seemingly consumed the woman. The Faunus woman said nothing as her stake began breaking apart. Suddenly, she did move and when she did...a baby's cry can be heard from within the flames.

The people were absolutely speechless, including the kind and his advisor. Everyone could only stare at the flames as the cries of a child ran though the air.

Within the flames, in front of the woman was a newborn baby, healthy and protected in an orb of Aura. Everyone was startled and confused, not knowing what to do.

"What in Remnant's name..."Mendoza remarked, clearly not expecting this.

"My god..." Fernando remarked as well before hearing a wolfish snarl.

Turing around and looking past the king's guards, they saw an armored figure. Clearly a man, the armored man had a black bodysuit with silver plated armor over it. In his hands were two short swords attached with chains, said chains wrapped around the man's wrists. Emerging from his back was a green cape. The thing that stood out the most though was his helmet. The helmet was modeled after a wolf's head. A grille with a tiny head piece was placed above his bright yellow eyes along with his asymmetric ears, the right ear being longer than the other. This was Makai Knight Zoro.

Zoro stared at them before readying his blades and took off charging. He jumped over the guards, barely getting a scratch when one guard's weapon scraped against Zoro's helmet before landing, seemingly charging towards the emperor.

"Your Majesty!" Mendoza got in front of Fernando and raised his staff in defense, but it did little as Zoro easily knocked him away. Instead of going after the kind like so many thought, Zoro instead leaped off the balcony and landed in the fire where the Faunus woman was burning.

Meanwhile, not too far from the town square, a portal opened and a silver armored horse appeared, leaping out of the portal before landing on the roofs and galloping towards the town square.

Inside the fire, Zoro picked up the baby. Upon closer look, we see some kind of markings on the left side of the baby. Zoro kept looking at the baby before looking up at the woman. In the raging fire, we can finally see the woman's face. She was beautiful. Her red eyes seemed to go perfect with her hair. Like a mother, the woman looked at her child with love before turning to look at Zoro. Without moving her mouth, Zoro knew that the woman, his wife, wanted him to look after their son, so he quickly teared a piece of his cape and used it to wrap the baby up. The silver horse then finally made it to the twon square, scaring the citizens. Seeing that his ride was here, Zoro with the baby leaped out of the fire and landed on his horse. Once Zoro was on, the horse started to gallop through the scared and frightened crowd of people. The horse jumped and galloped through the roofs until Zoro directed towards the lower parts of the kingdom.

"That man in the strange armor...is he an ally of the Faunus?" Fernando wondered.

"An ally of the beast makes him a knight of demons. No doubt, he must have been the one we had imprisoned in the dungeon." Mendoza stated before looking at the surprised soldiers. "What are you idiots doing!? Hurry and give chase!" The soldiers regained their calmness and did as told. "Have every man capable with a horse dispatched!"

Fernando laid against his chair. "Either way, he will nor be able to escape carrying a baby."

"I hope that to be the case." Mendoza said.

Fernando then started coughing.

"Your Majesty, you must rest. Please, leave everything to me." Mendoza said before looking at a remaining maiden. "Get him to his room!"

The maiden nodded and guided Fernando back to his room. Once the maiden and Fernando had left, Mendoza looked back at the burning stake.

"To do such a thing in exchange for your life..." Mendoza watched as the Faunus woman continued to burn. "Just watch. This is only the beginning. I will be sure to eliminate every last one of you."

Finally, the stake broke as woman fell into the fiery floor.

* * *

**(17 Years Later)**

Fire. That is the first thing anyone saw. Inside the burning shed stood one lone man.

The man was tall with red hair that spikes backwards in a windswept way. While most of his hair is red, a portion of it in the back is brown. A noticeable trait of his appearance is the mask he wears, which obscures his eyes and upper face. This mask is whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, flame-like symbols decorating the front, brown beast-like-ear pieces of cloth on the top of both sides, and two slits on each side, presumably to allow for vision. At the top of his head were bull horns, showing that he was a Faunus. He wears a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and a large emblem on the back, with a white tulip design covered by a red rose design. He wears long black pants and black shoes that are red on the bottom, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, appearing to be a variant of the Greek letter Ω (Omega), the last letter in the Greek alphabet. He also wears a black belt with white domino marks on it. This man was Adam Taurus Luis, the son of Anna that was executed 17 years ago.

Suddenly, the door was kicked down and a solder stepped in, sword ready. In response, Adam raised his own sword which looked like a plain light short sword akin to a Chinese Tai Chi sword.

"Took you long enough." Adam said.

"Are you the child of the beast?" The soldier asked.

"My name is Adam Taurus Luis." Adam said. "I have inherited the blood of ones who seal away Horrors like yourself." He then slowly raised his sword, cutting a circle of light above him.

The circle then opened up and shined down on Adam before golden pieces of armored emerged and attached themselves to Adam. Adam was now donned in a black bodysuit and was outfitted with golden plated armor, making him look like a knight. His sword had transformed from its simple-looking form into a long, golden broadsword with a matching sheath. At his waist was a triangle with a red center outlined in steel. His helmet was modeled after a wold and then he opened his eyes, revealing them to be red. Two scarves emerged from his back with a giant ring on each end. Them, suddenly, cracks started to appear on his left side as flames spewed from the cracks,, but Adam didn't seemed bothered by them. This was the legendary Makai Knight, the Golden Knight: Garo.

**(BGM: Garo: ****H****onoo no Kokuin OST-Leon Garo Shoukan)**

"G-Garo!?" The soldier seemed to have recognized the armor as fear was evident in his voice.

Wasting no time, Adam charged at the soldier. Surprised, the soldier quickly raised his as both of them flew out of the burning shed, trading blows before Adam kicked him away. The soldier slid on his back before rolling back up while Adam landed on his feet with no problem as he sent on of his ringed scarfs at the soldier, trapping him before he threw him up into the air where he quickly followed and got in front of the soldier.

Up in the air, something was happening to the soldier. The soldier's body morphed into something hideous, resembling some kind of dinosaur with the head of a man. This was the soldier's true form, the Metaclim Horror. Using his tail which had an extra hand, he grabbed the burning shed and threw it at Adam. The burning shed hit Adam and he now found himself inside the burning building. Acting quickly, Adam jumped on any furniture and slashed anything that got in his way, soon, getting out of the burning shed before stabbing Metaclim in the forehead where it screamed in pain before falling down. Once Metaclim crashed, a huge cloud of dust blocked other soldiers visions. Once it cleared, the first thing they saw was Metaclim's face. They all yelled and screamed in fright before running for their lives, not even seeing Adam once the dust cleared.

Adam glared at the Horror, grinding his sword against his gauntlet. Once the Horror got back up on its feet, Adam charged towards it and the Horror met his challenge and charged towards Adam. Spinning around, Adam sliced off one of the Horror's leg before quickly slicing off the other on, making the Horror fall down, helpless. Adam stared at his armored figure trough a reflection on his sword before he got back to work, jumping in the air and stabbing the Horror on the back as it cried in pain again. Adam didn't show a single ounce on mercy as he stabbed deeper, making Metaclim cry out louder before he exploded. Once the dust had cleared again, all that was left was Adam, kneeling as his Garo Ken was stabbed into the ground.

**(BGM End)**

Adam stayed there, kneeling before he noticed the rising sun poking above the horizon. Getting back up, his armor disappeared as his Garo Ken returned to looking like a Chinese Tai Chi sword. Removing his sword from the ground, Adam sheathed the blade as he looked at the rising sun. The sun made him think of fire and when he thought of fire, he thought of his mother.

"Mother..." Adam muttered before looking to his left, hearing the sound of hooves as a man with two horses appeared.

The man was a blond man yet his beard was brown. He wore mostly white, with the exception being the aqua green scarf around his neck and his black boots. This man was Germán Luis, Adam's father and the Makai Knight Zoro: The Shadow Cutting Knight, the same one who appeared in the kingdom 17 years ago.

"You left me alone because you knew they were coming, didn't you! Dad!" Adam shouted.

"Call it the last of your training." Germán said. "You have to be able to handle this much at the very least."

"I thought I already told you I can handle myself."

Germán stares at Adam's mask. "Every time I look at your mask, I think otherwise."

Adam flinched when his father mentioned his mask as he fell completely silent.

Germán looked at his son before saying, "Pack your things."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Are we finally going to Valiante?" Germán shook his head. "Then why do I need to pack my things?"

"Because I'm sending you to Vale."

Even with the mask on, one could already tell that Adam was surprised. "What!? Why am _I _going to Vale!?"

"Because I'm having you join an academy called Beacon."

Adam had only one thing to say.

"Huh?"

* * *

**And done! So, what did you think? I know I basically copied most of the first episode of the Garo anime, but I had to start with something. This idea had been stuck in my mind for a while so I needed to get it out so I can focus on my other stories. If this does become a story in the future, I'm calling it right now, it'll be the first crossover story to have Adam as the main character. If I'm wrong, just tell me. All I have left to say is, Blake better be ready for one hell of a surprise. This has been Ashbel Longhart here signing out.**


	5. Drive A Live

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Date A Live or Kamen Rider Drive. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this idea, which might become a story, and my OC's)**

* * *

**Drive A Live**

* * *

_Narrator: The end of the world might come before anyone might know what hit them. Scientists predict that it won't until many years later, but, if one looked at it differently, it could happen in a single day and a single night._

_It was a normal day in the city of Eurasia. Cars were driving on the streets, horns honking here and there. On the side walks, people were coming out of restaurants or stores as the people talked to one another. The skies were a nice blue color as clouds traveled around. But then, that all changed in an instant when the air itself began to distort, winds blew, and the people were all wonder what the hell was going on!? They got their answer in an instant when a light appeared above the city before an enormous explosion took place, wiping out the entire city along with it's people. _

_Narrator: A Space Quake. That's what this is called. An enormous Space Quake appeared and struck central Eurasia, resulting in an unprecedented amount of one hundred and fifty million deaths. That was twenty-five years ago. Since then, smaller Space Quakes have been appearing all around the world on an irregular basis. But we're not here to talk about that. We're here to talk about my story... which began five years ago. _

_The scene could have been hell itself. People were screaming, fires were everyone, old ones burning buildings and people while new ones erupted from time to time. The cause for this was obviously a Space Quake, but all of this was what's happening after the quake as the most strangest this was happening. The people...were moving very slowly. It's as if tons of weight were stuck on them as gravity increased._

_Narrator: Five years ago, the world experienced a sudden stop in time itself. It's as if the essence of time itself had slowed down and stopped. Millions of lives were lost, both friends and families died that single night. This phenomenon was dubbed a Slowdown, and the event became known as the Global Freeze, the day that time itself stopped. I'm one of the lucky ones to have survived that night, but that doesn't mean the people I cared about were the same. I had almost lost my entire family. It didn't help that I can barely remember that night to begin with. But, there were four things I remember, the forth being blurry._

_The first was fire._

_The second were screams. _

_The third was death._

_And finally, and don't laugh at this, it was the image of...a car themed warrior. _

* * *

"Hey, Belt-san."

**"Hm?"**

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

**"If you're talking about Origami geared up like those armored girls in those shows you watched fighting another girl that appeared from the Space Quake...then yes, I am seeing the exact same thing you are Haru."**

"Oh good. Then I'm not going crazy." I said as I watched my classmate/co-worker draw out a beam saber and began a sword fight with the girl in armor. I thought shit like this only happens in anime. "We got to stop this! They'll be killed at this rate!"

**"You can't Haru! Rushing in there without a plan will only get _you _killed instead!"**

"Then what do you suppose we do!?" I asked the talking belt around my waist. If I don't do something fast, one of them might be killed, or worse!

Suddenly, the world around me got a lot slower as well as the two girls in front of me as they were meeting for another clash of swords in slow motion.

"What...is...this..." The girl that appeared from the Space Quake managed to say.

"Slow...down..." Origami said, her teeth gritted.

'A Slowdown!' I thought the same thing as Tobiichi. 'But how!? A Slowdown hasn't appeared since the Global Freeze!'

_**"Hehe, finally, perfect individuals."**_

Trying my best, I turned my head and saw something I did not expect.

It was some kind of mechanoid. It was humanoid, but it also resembled an android as the most eye catching this was that its head resembled a cobra.

'What the hell!? What is that!?' I thought as the android walked towards the girls.

**"What in the world!?" **It seems Belt-san was having the same thoughts as I.

_**"Hmm...Yes, you two have very good bodies and looks. I'm having a tough time deciding which one of you I should take."**_

"What...are...you..." The girl in armored asked.

_**"I am a being that far surpasses those filthy humans! Although, I have no idea what you are. You have the appearance of a human, but you appeared when that Space Quake hit plus you wiped out those pesky AST goons. Hmm...I think I'll take you. You are way too interesting to pass up."**_

'Shit! I don't know what that thing wants, but I got to stop it!' I thought as I struggled to move. 'But my body feels so slow. If only I could move normally!'

Suddenly, as if answering my calls, the sounds of honking horns were heard as three streaks of light, orange, green, and purple appeared and headed towards the android.

_**"Nani!?" **_The android backed away from the girls and tried to swat away whatever the streaks of light were.

Then, the orange light suddenly bursts into flames and slammed itself into the robot, sending it flying where the green light was waiting, producing spikes as the robot landed his butt on the spikes, making it yell in pain, holding his bottom. Finally, the purple light honked before it started shooting shurikens at it, sending it stumbling back.

**"What in the world are those?" **Your guess is as good as mine.

Finally, the streaks of light came back to me and stopped, giving me a chance to see that they were...mini-toy cars? The fuck?

"Toy...cars..." Suddenly, I was assaulted with a headache and I don't know if it was my imagination, but I could have sworn I also heard Belt-san yell in pain. Then suddenly, images flashed through my mind of some car themed warrior as one phase stood out.

_**-DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!-**_

The headaches ended there as I gasped in pain, falling to my knees. What was that-wait a minute. I-I can move! I can move normally! What's going on!?

A honk from my shoulder caught my attention. On my shoulder was another one of those mini-toy cars, this one looking red race car and strangling looking a bit like my car. Is the reason why I'm moving at normal speed?

"Just what in the world you guys? I couldn't help, but ask.

**"Shift Cars."**

"Huh?"

**"Their name, it just...came to me." **

I was confused. How does a name just come to someone, especially someone like Belt-san who's a freakin' belt!?

_**"You..."**_ I turned my attention towards the android who was now glaring at me...I think. _**"Those Shift Cars, that belt, it can't be...Are you...Drive!?"**_

"Drive?" What in the world did that thing mean?

Suddenly, more images appeared in my head, minus the was someone in a business suit, doing some kind of transformation sequence, but it ended before it could finish.

'What was that?'

**"Haru! Look out!" **I looked up just in time to see the android fire red balls of energy heading towards me! And because I was so focused on the images, I failed to react quickly enough as the balls exploded, sending me flying.

"Haru..." Origami said, the Slowdown preventing her from helping.

**"Haru, are you alright!?"**

"Oh just peachy!" I said sarcastically, getting up despite the pain from being sent flying, facing the android.

'Why? My legs were shaking when I saw that girl appear out of no where, saw Origami in that mecha suit, and this thing, but now, I feel braver, resolved.' I thought as I made no attempt to run like a normal person would in a situation like this. Then again, the minute I had Belt-san, I knew I wasn't going to be normal.

**"Haru, you have to transform!"**

"Transform? Belt-san, this isn't a TV show."

**"Haru, you saw those images too, didn't you?" **I nodded. Did Belt-san see those images too? **"Then take this!"**

Suddenly, roads appeared in mid air as something strapped itself onto my left arm. Looking, it was some kind of slot and for some reason, I felt like I knew it as two words escaped me.

"Shift Brace..."

**"I don't know what's going on Haru, I don't know what these visions are or why they seem so familiar, but something is telling me to...Start Your Engine!"**

Those words alone seemed to set me off. Unconsciously, I reached for the key and twist it, techno music playing as I grabbed the car on my shoulder and flipped the back side, inserting it into the Shift Brace.

"Henshin!"

Then, I push the car forwards like a lever.

**DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**

Suddenly, holographic cylinders appeared that concealed my body as steam came out. Once the holograms and steam disappeared, I was donned in armor.

The armor was red and greatly resembled a car. I wore a black body suit with white lines that ran down my arms and legs. I had red armored boots, silver knee pads, red gauntlets, and silver wrist bands, the right showing more silver as the left wrist was occupied by the brace, a red band wrapped around it. My shoulders were protected by pointed shoulder pads, and the chest armor was red with a black line across as it looked like something had to go there.

Suddenly, my car, Tridoron produced a wheel from it's tire and it went towards me, slamming into the black line on my chest as the tire was black with a red line in the middle, giving me more of a racer appearance. Finally, my helmet greatly resembled a car, colored red with two white lines that left a thin blue line that was hardly noticeable. The lens resembled a car's headlights, a silver 'R' was on my forehead, the top of the helmet had a rear wing, giving me more of that race car feature, and finally, a silver mouth piece.

_**"No! It can't be!" **_The android stepped back in fear as he gazed at my new transformed state.

"Haru...?" Origami said.

"What...is...this...?" The armored girl wondered.

_**"You...Who are you!?"**_

The lens of my helmet flashed as i flicked my wrist before answering.

"The names Haru Yamamoto. I'm just a highschool student that works part-time at the police station." I said before two more words flashed in my mind. "But you can call me...Kamen Rider Drive!"

* * *

**And done! I hope you all liked this idea because this will ****definitely become a story in the future! I hope you all loved this preview cause after watching so many of Surprise Future, I just have to do this! Look out for this story in the future and once it does, get ready to Start Your Engines! Until then, see you next time. **


	6. RWBY: The Second Pinocchio

**(Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Kikaider. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this idea, which might become a story, and my OC's)**

* * *

**RWBY: The Second Pinocchio**

* * *

If one asked what Penny felt at the moment, she would have replied with words like fabulous, or amazing, or excited, or sensational, or something among the lines. The point is that Penny was very, _very _happy at the moment.

The orange haired girl walked along the sidewalk as she looked at everything in wonder. Oh! I'm sorry, not girl, I meant to say android, yes _android! _

You see people, Penny isn't what people would call normal, and that's saying something when the people of Remnant are allowed to carry weapons on them as killer, soulless beasts plague the world. The truth is, Penny wasn't a real girl, but is in fact an android, a robot. She may seem like a normal girl, but under that skin was a skin of steel and metal.

Penny isn't like other robots though. She actually has the ability to produce her own Aura, thus she has a soul. Penny was built by her 'father,' along with the help of a man named James Ironwood, the military learder of Atlus. For most of her life, Penny has lived her life in her father's house and Ironwood's academy. The only things she has ever seen are the experiments her father conducts, the lessons in the academy, and the creatures of Grimm.

So the reason why she was excited right now because she wasn't in the kingdom of Atlus but in the city of Vale in the kingdom of Vale. Meaning it was her first time outside of Atlus and she was elated...excited...happy...something among those lines.

In fact, she was even more happy. If you're wondering why she was so happy, it's because she's finally made her first friend in the form of a girl named Ruby Rose. Sure, they weren't the same as Ruby was a human and she was a robot, but that didn't stop her from being so happy. Sure, she attended the academy in Atlus, but the place was more of a military school than an educational one so she really didn't have the chance to make friends there. Now she was even more happy that she came to Vale for the Vytal Festival.

Sure, she was sad that Ruby and her other friends had to leave, but she understood that they were students of Beacon and had stuff to do. Plus, she was sure that they'll meet up again, it was this gut feeling that told her, even though she technically didn't have any guts.

"I wonder if I should have gotten her phone number?" Penny thought out loud. She read in a book that friends always share phone numbers. She then remembered that she didn't own a Scroll to begin with. "I'll have to ask father to get me a Scroll soon."

**(Insert Kikaider: The Animation-OST-9-Jiro's Guitar Part 1)**

Penny stopped walking when she heard the sound of music playing. From the sounds of it, the music sounded like they were being played from a guitar. For some reason, Penny felt attracted though she couldn't help but think that the song sounded very...sad.

Looking around, she found the source of the music. There, sitting on a bench was a male about the same age as her, well about the same age as her appearance.

The male had black hair, the same shade as a Nevermore's feathers. He wore a blue and red jacket over a yellow shirt as the jacket was blue on the left side and red on the right. The same goes for the collar. He wore blue pants that had a silver lining along the side, black shoes, a pair of goggles hanging around his neck, and black belt around his waist as the buckle was a circle, the left half being blue and the right half being red.

In Penny's option, his choice of wear was unique.

As people passed by, Penny stayed and listened to the music the male was producing from his red acoustic guitar.

**(Song End)**

Once the male strung the last string, the song came to an end. Penny opened her eyes that she had closed earlier and started to clap. The male heard her clapping and opened his eyes to reveal chocolate brown eyes.

"That was a beautiful song." Penny complimented.

"Uh...thanks." The male said as Penny walked up to him. "I didn't think anyone was listening so intently. You're not from around here, are you?"

"How can you tell?" Penny asked, curious on how this male she just met knew.

"Well, I've lived in this city here for quite awhile so I can tell from people who are new around here, or who seem to know the place." The male explained.

"That's amazing!" Penny said.

"It's not that amazing." The male said before asking, "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you." Penny said.

The male nodded in agreement before asking, "So, what's a girl like you doing here in Vale?"

"I'm here to fight in the tournament."

"Tournament?"

"The one being held in the Vytal Festival." Penny answered.

"...Oh yeah, that tournament." The male said. "You're fighting in it?"

Penny nodded. "I'm combat ready."

The male blinked a few times at Penny before saying, "Well, experience has told me to never judge a book by its cover. Oh, by the way, my names Seth Aberrant." The now named Seth offered a hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet you Penny."

"A pleasure." Penny said, taking the hand and shaking it at a very fast pace that would have surprised any other person, but Seth didn't look all that affected. She then looked at a nearby clock and gasped. "Oh no! Look at the time! I have to get to my father."

"I can give you a ride." Seth offered, getting up and swinging the guitar onto his back. "I have my bike parked at a nearby parking lot."

"Oh that would be very helpful." Penny said as they walked to the parking lot. "My father cares for me very deeply and worries about me so he told me to not venture out too far."

"He sounds like a wonderful father." Seth said as they made it to the parking lot and walked up to a yellow motorcycle with a side car on the right. This was Seth's motorcycle, the Sidemachine.

"Oh he is." Penny said as she got in the side care. To be honest, this is the first time she's ever rode on something like a motorcycle so she was a bit nervous and excited.

Seth got on the bike and turned on the engines before asking, "So tell me, where is this father of yours staying at?"

"We're staying at Beacon Academy." Penny said. "I'm a transfer student so take me to the docks. I should be fine from then on."

"Okay." Seth said before put on his googles and revved up the engine before taking off.

Penny yelped in a bit of surprise not at the speed they were going at, but at the feeling of the wind hitting her face. She can honestly say that riding on a motorcycle was way better than riding in a car. Penny looked at the man known as Seth who was busy driving and smiled.

'I think I just made a new friend!' Penny thought happily. Two new friends in one day. This was truly one of Penny's happiest days ever.

* * *

**(Time Skip)**

If one asked what Penny felt at the moment right now, she would say that she was very confused. In fact, she was beyond confused. Why she is confused you ask? Because right now, both Atlesian soldiers and Atlesian Knights as well a couple of Atlesian Black Widows surrounded her new friend, Seth, blasters and cannons all pointed at him threateningly. Hell, there even some of Ironwood's newest Atlesian Knight models as well!

"Commander Black, what is going on!?" Penny asked the commander next to her.

Commander Jacob Black was a tall man in his 30's. He had black hair, a goatee, blue eyes, and a scar across his nose which he got from a battle long ago. Like the rest of the soldiers, he wore Atlesian military armor except that he chose to not wear his helmet.

"Stand back Miss Penny." Jacob said, pushing Penny back. "That _thing _is not human."

"What? What are you saying?" Penny asked. Of course Seth was human. Even if she was a robot, since she had an Aura, she can feel the Aura of people to some extent and she felt Aura coming from the boy with a guitar. "Of course he's human."

"That's what he wants you to think, but that couldn't be more far from the truth." Jacobs said before he turned back to Seth. "Isn't that right, Target: Pinocchio? Or should I call you...Kikaider!?"

"Kikaider?" Penny repeated the name in confusion.

Seth gritted his teeth as Jacob raised his hand.

Penny's eyes widen when she saw that Jacob was about to give the order to open fire. "Wait!"

"Fire!" Jacob ordered, bringing his hand down.

That was every soldiers, Knights, and Widows signal to open fire. The soldiers fired their blasters, the Atlesian Knight-130 unleashed their hand-turned machine guns, the Atlesian Knight-200 fired their blasters too, and the Atlesian Widows all combined their cannons and charged them.

"Seth!" Penny cried out in worry for her friend.

Seth gritted his teeth again when he saw all the attacks headed his way. Acting fast, Seth bent down and jumped...really high in the air!

"Seth?" Penny muttered, amazed at the height her friend jumped.

While in the air, Seth grabbed his guitar and plucked a few strings before three small gun barrels appeared at the top of the handle. Aiming downward, Seth played a few strings before bullets flew from his guitar, getting a few Atlesian Knights before they exploded. Seth landed on the ground soon after and was off running around to avoid getting hit. The Widows then got done charging and fired their cannons, but lucky for Seth, he was able to dodge as the cannon struck other soldiers and Knights, causing a big explosion.

The Widows seemed to process their mistake and switched back to multiple cannons and before firing at the running guitar boy. As Seth dodged more fire, he fired his guitar gun, taking out some Knights, but was careful not to hit any of the soldiers. Instead, he charged up to one and knocked him out with a spinning kick. He ran up to some more knocked them out with kicks before firing his weapon again to destroy some more Knights, both old and new while dodging the cannon fire from the Widows.

Jacob gritted his teeth in frustration as his men went down one by one while Penny started in awe. Sure, Huntsmen and Huntresses were capable of amazing feats, but she was amazed at how fast the trained soldiers of Atlus were going down, how both the old and new models of the Atlesian Knights were getting destroyed, and how many times Seth manged to avoid the cannon fire of the Widows.

"As expected of one of Dr. Dark's creations. No choice but to use one of _those._" Jacob said before he pulled out his Scroll. "Call it in! We getting our fucking asses kicked down here!"

Jacob closed his Scroll once he heard a "Roger" from the other end.

Back with Seth, he knocked back another soldier before raising his guitar and blocked a sword strike from a Knight, kicking it back and unleashing bullets on it. Once that was done, Seth decided that it was time to take care of those annoying Widows. He ran up to one, using his speed to avoid the cannon fire before jumping on top of one and soon held on for dear life as the Widow held one for dear life. Being a machine, the Widows were designed like any other machine to follow orders and right now, their orders were to open fire on Seth so they show any hesitation when they aimed at the Widow Seth was riding on and fired. Seeing this, Seth jumped off the Widow and onto another just as the previous one was blown to bits.

"They'd attack one of their own without hesitation." Seth said, anger rising before he was forced to jump off the Widow he was on as it too was destroyed. This process repeated itself for two more times before Seth landed on the last Widow. "Last one!"

With great strength, Seth punched through the metal skull of the Widow before using both his hands to making the hole wider. Once big enough, Seth dropped in. From an outside point of view, the Widow was fine, but then it started jerking, sparks were flying before finally, it stopped moving and slowly fell to the ground. After then, another hold was made and Seth got out.

"Amazing." Penny muttered.

"I suppose you won't let me walk away peacefully?" Seth asked.

"Not in your life Kikaider." Jacob said before he looked up.

Seth saw this and he too looked up as well as Penny. Up in the sky, a metal crate was falling from the sky and heading towards Seth, Quickly, Seth jumped back just as the crate crashed into the ground.

"What in the world?" Seth said as steam spewed out when the crate was beginning to open. Slowly, the door opened and revealed something that made Seth's eyes widen.

From Penny's pint of view, she could see a thing. What was that metal crate that fell from the sky via VTOL transport and what was inside. The door opened slowly and when it hit the ground, Penny heard the sounds of footsteps, but something was different. The steps sounded mechanical, like a robot was moving. Living in Atlus for most of her life, she wondered what kind of Atlesian model would step out, but she was taken by surprise at what she saw.

Like she had thought, it was a robot, but none like she's ever seen. It was black in color was humanoid. While it's bulky body resembled that of a man, its head resembled a rhino, its eyes and horn both colored red.

"What in Remnant is that?" Penny asked.

"That right there Miss Penny, is one of the many creations of Dr. Dark." Jacob said, hate obvious in his voice when he mentioned the name Dark.

"Gray Rhino King!" Seth said in surprise as the robot stepped out. "But how!? You were destroyed a long time ago!"

"The Atlesian military collected what was left of him and built him good as new with some modifications. He now works for us." Jacob explained to the guitar boy. "You should be happy that you get to see one of your 'family members' again."

"Bastard! How dare you treat my brother like this!" Seth said.

Just before he could run towards Jacob to give him a piece of his mind, Gray Rhino King's eyes glowed before he charged towards Seth at surprisingly amazing speed. Seth raised up his hands and stopped Gray Rhino's charge, but he was soon being overpowered as his feet skidded on the ground.

"Commander Jacob, what do you mean by 'family member?'" Penny asked, confused. Seth was a human so why would a robot be considered a family member? From how Jacob and Seth spoke, it didn't sound like the type of relationship she had with her father.

"Because, Miss Penny, that 'man' is not human." Jacob said as he silently watched the battle unfold. "You'll see what I mean sooner or later, just keep watching."

Penny said nothing else as she turned and watched the battle with worry for her friend.

Seth gritted his teeth as he tried to push back Rhino, but Rhino's superior strength won as he grabbed Seth by the arm and threw him. Seth flew before he crashed onto a car, the metal being dented and windows broken. Dazed, Seth shook his head to get rid of the dizziness and just in time to as he saw Gray Rhino charging towards him, horn first. He jumped over the Rhino-like robot as said robot crashed into the car, but it didn't affect it as he removed it's horn from the car and slowly turned to Seth.

"Brother, please stop! It's me, Seth!" Seth said. "Don't you recognize me?"

Rhino said nothing as it slowly started walking towards, its soulless red eyes staring into Seth's.

"I see...I finally get to see one of my brothers again only to them a slave." Seth said before a look of determination appeared on his face. "Forgive brother, but allow me to put you to rest once and for all!"

With that said, Seth moved his guitar back and raised both his hands. After taking a deep breath, Seth slammed his fists down on his shoulders.

"Switch On!"

Then, from Seth came a blinding light that forced both Penny and Jacob to cover their eyes. Once the light subsided, they opened their eyes again. Jacob wasn't that surprised, but Penny was a different story as she stared wide eyed at Seth for he had changed.

Gone was his entire appearance as a human and in place was what looked like two people combined into one. The left side was blue as yellow ran down his eye, along over and under his arm, colored his shoulder, and ran along his legs. In Penny's option, the left side looked more human than his right side. The right side was red with clear glass mirroring the lines on his upper body as yellow lines ran along his leg. Just like most of his right side, most of it was covered in clear glass as inside the glass, machinery was clearly shown. His belt stayed the same except that the circle had turned slightly to the right. And his eye were now replaced with orange lenses.

If Penny had to comment, the being she saw looked like cross between a human and machine.

"So, you finally shown your true self, Kikaider." Jacob said. "But that won't help you. Gray Rhino King, take down Kikaider!"

**(BGM: ****Kikaider: The Animation-OST-2-Friend Or Enemies)**

Gray Rhino's eyes glowed before he charged towards the now turned Kikaider and just when he was about to tackle him, Kikaider stopped it...with only one hand!

"What!? Impossible!" Jacob said. "We upgraded Gray Rhino with all of Atlus' latest equipment!"

Kikaider didn't seemed bother as he grabbed Rhino and, with amazing strength, threw him over his shoulder.

Jacob growled before shouting out orders. "What are you doing!? Get up and attack!"

The robot did as told, getting up before its horn started to spin, making a drill. It then charged towards Kikaider, horn first, but Kikaider wasn't fazed as he slowly turned and with amazing speed that no one could follow, Kikaider kicked Rhino's drill horn, breaking it. It then threw a punch to Rhino's face before knocking it aside with a spinning kick.

"I'm sorry." Kikaider said before he brought up both his arms and crossed them as electricity formed around his arms. Once enough electricity gathered, Kikaider charged towards the down robot. Just when it got back up, Kikaider dashed past it, arms spread apart as Gray Rhino stood motionless. "Denji...End(Electro End)."

The minute those words left his mouth, Rhino's head fell off before-

*BOOM!*

It's whole body exploded as Kikaider stood up properly.

**(BGM End)**

Penny could do nothing but stare in awe and fear as Kikaider looked towards her, the flames caused by the destruction of Gray Rhino giving him the illusion of some sort of demon from hell.

Penny was an android herself and so, she instantly knew what Seth was the minute he transformed.

Her friend Seth...Target: Pinocchio...Kikaider...

Was an android.

* * *

**And done! So, what do you think everyone? A RWBY and Kikaider crossover. I'm surprised no one has done this yet. I mean, it's freakin' Kikaider! I've checked and there's only one crossover story with Kikaider and it's with a show I've never heard of. Seriously people, Kikaider deserves more love than that. **

**Anyway, as you can see, I'm using Seth from my other RWBY story and as you can see, while this is third POV, it's mostly from Penny's perspective so when she said left, she was talking about her left, not Seth's left. And before you ask, yes he is being paired up with Penny. **

**I hope you all love this idea. I got it after I finished Kikaider the anime and let me tell you, it was awesome! Look out for this story in the future cause I really want to get this out soon. Anyway, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. See you next time.**


	7. Movie Trailer

**Here's a little something for all you readers to look forward to in the future. **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero, Kamen Rider Wizard, ****RWBY, or Bleach. They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this idea...that will be coming soon.)**

* * *

**Two Worlds...**

_"And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" _

_"Well… I want to be a Huntress." _

_"You want to slay monsters?"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"I beg of you…"_

_"My servant that exists in the vast universe…"_

_"Heed my call..."_

_"I wish from the bottom of my heart…"_

_"Answer my guidance…"_

_"And Appear!"_

* * *

**Two Conflicts...**

_"Finally, at last, our search is over!" _

_"At last, we have found a power strong enough to revive our god!" _

_"Listen up! The key to reviving our god is almost within our grasp! Do not falter men as with this key, our true ruler shall be reborn! For our God!"_

_"FOR OUR GOD!" _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Xatan!"_

_"Eel!"_

_"Gahra!"_

_"Together, we are the Akumaizer! _

* * *

**One Incredible Team Up...**

_"Names Haru Yamamoto. Also known as Kamen Rider Wizard."_

_"I'm Seth Aberrant, a Hunter-in-training attending Beacon."_

_"Are you a superhero!?"_

_"Something like that."_

_"So you guys go to an academy that trains people to be warriors?"_

_"And you go to an academy that teaches people magic?"_

_"You remind me of me when I was younger...minus you attending an all girl's school academy."_

_"Wait, what?"_

_"So, you guys ready to do this?"_

_"Ready when you onii-chan!"_

_"Team RWBY(S), engage!"_

_"Bankai!"_

_"Saa, Showtime da!"_

* * *

**You Better Bring Popcorn...**

_..._

_..._

_..._

**RWBY X Wizard Of Zero: Dark Beliefs and Sisterly Dreams!**

_..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

**No more needs to be said. Find out more when I publish it. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. **


	8. Rider X Vampire: The Third Guardian

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire or Kamen Rider Sango. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this idea, which might become a story, and my OC's)**

* * *

**Rider X Vampire: The Third Guardian **

* * *

_"__Hold it right there! There's no where left for you to run!" said a man in a black body suit with double white lines on both sides. A belt rested around his waist as he wore white gloves and boots, green armor pads, a grasshopper themed helmet with red eye lens, and the most notable feature was the red scarf he wore around his neck. _

_"Kamen Riders..." said a cloaked red man._

_"Now let's see what you look like." said another armored man who looked identical to the first one except that he head only one white line on the side of his suit and he wore bloody red gloves and boots. _

_These two armored men were none other than Kamen Riders Ichigo and Nigo and right now, they were finally confronting the leader of evil organization, SHOCKER._

_Nigo went and tore off the hood of the leader, stepping back in surprise as his head was covered in snakes. _

_"So, you've seen my true form, Riders." _

_"So that's what you look like?" Ichigo asked._

_"You managed to completely destroy SHOCKER." said the leader. "But I'll at least drag you two to hell with me!" A bright flash of light stunned both Riders. Acting fast, they tried to take out the leader, but he just took their attacks and laughed. They then both pulled of the snakes and stepped back in surprise when his head was nothing but a great white head with red cracks and a single eyeball._

_Both Riders were completely speechless as the leader spoke. "SHOCKER meets its end here! Die with me!"_

_Both Riders quickly jumped back when parts of the room exploded. Rubble fell down and crashed upon the leader as both Riders stare at the spit the leader of the evil organization once stood. _

_"And that's the end of SHOCKER's leader." Ichigo said before turning to his comrade. "Let's get out of here, Hayato."_

_"Right, Takeshi." Nigo nodded before they both made their get away. _

* * *

**(Outside)**

Both Riders managed to get out safely as they rode their trusty motorcycles.

_SHOCKER was defeated, their fearsome leader dead. For Kamen Riders Takeshi Hongo and Hayato Ichimonji, their long, painful struggle had finally come to an end...At least, it should have had. _

"Hm?" Both Riders raised their heads when they heard the sound of a third vehicle.

Up ahead was a white car, colored red in the middle and along the doors as several boosters were seen at the back.

"A car?" Who could be driving all the way out here.

Suddenly, the front parts opened up and two machine guns popped out, surprising the Riders. Not a second was wasted as the guns unleashed rains of bullets. Acting fast, both Riders jumped, avoiding being turned into swish cheese and jumping over the car and landing safely as both Riders and the car came to a stop.

The driver then got out, showing that he was no ordinary driver. He wore a black body suit with double golden lines on both sides. He wore light blue armor pads, gauntlets, and boots as a pair of broken shackles were around his wrists and ankles, bearing SHOCKER's logo. Around his waist was a belts with two little rockets at the side. His helmet was themed as a grasshopper as well as the mouth guard was light blue while the top part was dark blue with yellow eyes. The most notable feature was the yellow scarf around his neck.

Both Riders got off their motorbikes as Ichigo pointed to the mysterious masked driver. "Who are you?! Identify yourself!"

"...Sango." said the mysterious masked driver. "My name is...Kamen Rider Sango."

"Nani!? Sango!?"

"I was created to destroy the traitors, Ichigo and Nigo." The now identified Sango said. "Now, prepare to die." And then, he attacked, smoke erupting from the little rockets on his belts as he flew towards both Riders with surprising speed. He led with a punch, but both Riders were able to dodge. Turning around quickly, Sango kicked Nigo before punching Ichigo. They both stumbled back before they fought back.

Ichigo went in first with a punch which Sango dodged who then quickly ducked to avoid a jumping kick from Nigo. Nigo landed and quickly turned around, throwing a punch, but Sango batted it aside and grabbed Nigo's shoulder to knee him in the gut, making Nigo bend down. Sango then threw him aside as Ichigo came in with another punch, but Sango stepped aside, grabbed his outstretched arm and judo throwed him to Nigo.

"I told you. I was created and specifically designed to take you both down. You can't win." Sango said as he clenched his right hand into a fist as blue colored spark appeared for a brief moment. "Rider Punch." He then jumped towards them with the empowered punch, but both Riders were able to get up and jumped back in time to avoid the attack, said attack causing parts of the earth to fly up as debris and dust littered the air. Not only that, but the punch caused a part of the cliff to break apart and fall into the ravine below.

Just from trading blows with him, both Riders knew that Sango was powerful. But if there's anything they can't do alone, they can overcome it with teamwork. With that thought in mind, they both attacked together with Sango meeting their challenge. He threw a punch, but they both dodged at the same time and back kicked him, making him stumble forward which gave the two a chance to throw another double kick at his back, sending him flying back a few feet. Just as his face was about to hit the ground, he landed on his hands and flipped back up to his feet, turning back to the Riders who were already attacking again as they both sent a double punch. He crossed his arms in front of him and managed to block the attack, but was sent skidding across the ground before stopping.

"Impressive. Though I should have expected as much from you two." Sango said before lowing his arms. "But this is where it ends."

"That's what you think!" Ichigo said before turning to his partner. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Nigo said before they both jumped.

Seeing what they were about to do, Sango jumped too as all three Riders stuck out their kicking feet.

"Rider!"

"Double!"

"KICK!" All three of them shouted before they collided. The finishers caused a huge explosion as appearing out of it were all three Riders, looking unharmed. They all got back up with their backs turned against one another...until both Ichigo and Nigo cried out in pain and fell to the ground as an explosion took place followed by a wave of some sort of green energy. Both Kamen Riders Ichigo and Nigo...were killed.

"They were...strong." Sango said, turning to the burning flames that were once Japan's greatest heroes. He suddenly gasped in pain before sparks erupted him, the result of both Ichigo and Nigo's Rider Double Kick. He cried out in pain as sparks flew before they subsided and Sango fell back, falling into the ravine.

* * *

**(Some Time Later)**

"It's over for you, Seth Aberrant!" Kuyou shouted as Seth and his friends lay down on the ground, too badly injured from Kuyou's earlier attacks. "I have to hand it to you, Seth Aberrant. No human has ever wounded as much as you have. I guess it's thanks to your strange, super human strength and endurance. They've really helped you live for this long while living here."

"Dammit!" Seth cursed as he slowly got up.

"I see you're nothing, but a glutton for punishment." Kuyou said before had conjured up more blue flames. "As much as I want to get your execution wrapped up right away, I have a better idea. For allying themselves with a filthy human like you, I'll turn all your friends into ashes!"

Seth eyes widen in horror as the flames got bigger and bigger until he was starring at a raging blue sphere of flames that felt as if it were the core of the planet itself. His mind began to wonder what would happen if Kuyou threw that attack at them. All of them were too badly injured meaning none of them could take that attack and survive. There was just no way. With that thought in mind, Seth did the only thing that could into mind.

"STOP!" Seth cried. "I...I give..."

"Seth!?" All the girls cried out in surprise. For as long as they got to know him through out the school year, Seth was one to never give up. Hearing speak those words really shocked them.

Kuyou raised an eyebrow at Seth's broken words.

"I'll...I'll leave the academy. I admit to being a human. I'll even let you execute me in front of everyone if that's what you want!" Seth said, hanging his head down in shame. "Just...let my friends go, please."

"You put your friends over your own life?" Kuyou asked as the famed died away. "Admirable...for a human." Hope began to gather in Seth as he saw Kuyou's eyes soften. "I am not without mercy, boy. You have shown great courage and I will take that into consideration."

"Thank you..." Seth said.

"I was going to make them suffer a slow death..." Kuyou said, his hands burning with flames again. "Instead, I'll end their lives quickly."

"What!?" Seth's eyes widen in horror as Kuyou smiled wickedly at him before turning to Moka. With one motion of his hand, he fired a bullet of blue fire at the vampire. Closing her eyes, Moka could do nothing, but wait for the flaming projectile closed in on her and...nothing. There was no pain, no flaming bullets hitting her. Opening her eyes, Moka stared in horror as none other than Seth was standing right in front of her, burned as his jacket was gone, showing that he had taken the attack meant for her.

"Hey now..." Kuyou smiled in mild surprise. "It's no fun if you die first."

"S-Seth..." Moka stuttered in horror and surprise.

Seth said nothing as his body began to sway before he fell back, Quickly, she caught him as she got a good look at his current state. Third degree burns were all over him as Seth's eyelids were half closed.

"Are you...alright?" Seth breathed out as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Me!? What about you!?"

"Is it wrong to...try and save...a friend?" Seth said as he reached out his hand and grabbed the silver cross hanging from her neck. "This is...all that I...can do." With all of the strength he had left, Seth yanked the cross off of her. "Give...him...hell...for me..." And with that, his eyes closed as he dropped the cross to the floor.

"Seth? Seth!?" Moka shook the boy, desperate for an answer, but she got none. "SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETH!"

* * *

**(Seth's Conscience)**

He didn't know how he knew, but Seth knew that he was currently floating in some back void, not even a single sign of life or light in sight.

'So, this s what it feels like when dying...' Seth thought. He was sad of course. He would be leaving his friends behind and plus, he never regained his memories. But, knowing that his friend were in good hands, if you can call Inner Moka good that is, he wasn't worried as he continued to float around the void.

_Are you going to let it end like this?_

'Hm? Who...'

_Are you just going to let it end like this? Are you just going to leave your friends alone? They were only able to become friend because of you. Are you really just going to leave them alone?_

'...No.'

_Are you just gonna die without even recovering your lost memories?_

'No.'

_Then I ask you, are you going to let it end like this? Do you...want to die?_

"No!" For the first time, Seth spoke. "There's...There's still so much I want to do! So much I need to do! I can't die here!"

_...Good answer._

Suddenly, images suddenly flooded into Seth's mind, causing him a headache as he held his head in pain. He saw things, strange this. Men in lab coats looking down at him, machinery parts, human parts, some sort of belt, and finally, a symbol of a bird with the words: S.H.O.C.K.E.R.

* * *

**(Back in the Real World)**

"Weak." Kuyou said, sighing disappointment as he walked towards the downed vampire. As he walked towards the girl, his tails created an arch above his head as fire sported from the tips, collecting to form a massive blue ball of flame. "If you hadn't given your blood to that miserable human, you might have had a chance. Now burn in hell for your stupidity.

*SLAM!*

Everyone froze when they heard a fist hitting the ground, Turning, every stared in surprise as Seth was getting back up.

"Seth Aberrant..." Kuyou said in surprise and a bit of anger as the flames died. "Why won't you just stay down and die?"

"Sorry, but it seems death doesn't like me very much." Seth said as he got back up to his feet.

"Seth!" All the girls looked relieved to see Seth alive and back up on his feet. Suddenly, an enormous aura filled the entire room and the source was coming from Seth.

"W-What the hell is happening!?" Kuyou wondered as he stared at Seth. The aura he was emitting was monstrous, even surpassing his own. For the first time in his life, Kuyou was scared.

Inner Moka grimaced as she stared at the aura Seth was producing. This was the one problem she feared. Sure, while vampire blood was good for healing, it was unknown what could be happening inside Seth's body. But to her surprise, Seth looked like he was still sane.

'But that's impossible. He should be acting on instinct.'

"Moka..." Inner Moka was brought out of her thoughts when Seth turned towards her. "Thanks for softening up Kuyou for me. I'll take care of things from here."

She and the others wanted to protest, but the look on Seth's face plus the aura he was emitting made them zip for some unknown reason, they knew he had plan.

"Hmph." Kuyou scoffed, regaining his barrings back together as flames surrounded him. "You must have left your brain back on the other side. A human like you can never defeat a god!"

"A god, huh..." Seth muttered. "Funny you say that, Kuyou. My kind...has this thing for taking down gods." Suddenly, he placed his hand at his waist before sliding it across, a belt suddenly appearing out of no where. Seth then extended out his arm before he pressed down on the rocket to his right side. Then, he swung his arms over to the left as he said one word.

"Henshin!"

He then pressed down on the left rocket before he jumped, the rockets boosting him up into the air as a light covered him, blinding everyone temporarily as Seth landed and looked different.

From head to toe, he was covered in armor. He wore a black body suit with double golden lines on both sides. He wore light blue armor pads, gauntlets, and boots as a pair of broken shackles were around his wrists and ankles, bearing logo of some kind of bird. Around his waist was a belts with two little rockets at the side. His helmet was themed as a grasshopper as the mouth guard was light blue while the top part was dark blue with yellow eyes. The most notable feature was the yellow scarf around his neck. Also, for some reason, black feathers appeared out of nowhere and fell down around him.

"W-What the hell?" Kuyou pretty much spoke for everyone as they all stared at Seth's new appearance. "Who...Who are you?"

The newly transformed Seth said nothing before he raised his right hand and grabbed the wrist with his left. "Ore wa...Kamen Rider Sango."

* * *

**And done! I don't know if it's just me, but I can barely find any stories involving Sango! Seriously people, he's got the potential to make some pretty good stories if you've got the right kind of mind. As you can see, instead of Sango out right destroying Ichigo and Nigo like a boss, his fight ended in sort of a draw, resulting Ichigo's and Nigo's death and causing Sango to fall into the ravine where he would later find himself at Yokai Academy. And as you can already see, I'm using Seth. From Shinigami to Android and now to Rider. Once I have some stories done, look out for this story in the future. This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing. Till next time. **


	9. Madoka Magica: The Final Revolution

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or Kamen Rider Ryuki. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this idea, which might become a story, and my OC's)**

* * *

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Final Revolution**

* * *

'This can't be happening!' Were the thoughts of Mami as she stared in surprise and horror at the Witch that was about to devour her. A moment of carelessness had gotten her into this situation so she had no one else to blame, but herself. As much as she wanted to act, she couldn't. Despite being a Magical Girl, she was still a 15 year old girl so in the face of death, it was only natural to freeze up. She hated this. She hated this moment. Finally, she was given the chance to have friends, but now she wouldn't have a moment to enjoy it.

Madaka, the sweet and shy girl that wanted to be her friend.

Sayaka, Madoka's outgoing and compassionate best friend.

Reji, Haru's seemingly cold, but nice friend.

Alex, Haru's half American, half Japanese friend.

Takeru, the fortune teller that she strangely had a lot in common with.

Haru, the kind boy that got along with the others.

She wanted to spend time with all these people. Speaking of Haru, she wondered where he went. Of course, she didn't get time to think about it as everything around her was forgotten to her. She forget her surroundings, her friends that were screaming her name behind her, and the only thing she knew were the white, purely teeth that were about to take her head.

That's when it happened. Another set of teeth appeared and sank into the Witch's neck, pushing it and slamming it to the side of the barrier and preventing her death. She blinked once. Then twice. Then three times until her senses finally returned to her.

"Mami!" Turning, she saw Madoka and the other making their way to her. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes. I'm fine." Mami said before she and the other turned back to the Witch and whatever saved her.

Whatever saved Mami was mechanical and was colored mostly red. In fact, the thing looked like a Chinese dragon.

"Wait a minute, isn't that the same dragon that attacked us last time?" Reji pointed out and now that they look again, it was indeed the same dragon that attacked them.

The witch roared in annoyance and went to bite the dragon, but it avoided its bite and fired off fireballs at close range, making the witch pull back as it cried out in pain; thrashing about in order to put out the flames burning it.

"Don't worry everyone. It's on our side this time." A voice said from behind them.

They all looked back and saw a strange armored man. He wore a red body suit with black boots and black armbands as well as shoulder pads, all of which had silver sockets attached to them. His torso armor is black with silver pectorals and abdomen. On his left arm was a gauntlet shaped like a dragon's head with yellow eyes and a black and silver snout as a handle extended from the front to fit in his hands. His helmet was black with a silver face plate with a grille over two large eyes. On the forehead was a dragon head-like symbol. Around his waist was a silver belt with silver sockets on the sides. In the middle was a slot and in the slot was a black case with a golden dragon symbol on the front.

The armored man walked up to them and they realized that he was around Reji's height.

"Mami, are you alright?" The armored man asked.

"Huh? Uh, yes." Mami said. "Um, who are you?"

"Eh?" The man seemed surprised a bit. "Oh, right. You don't recognize me in this. It's me guys, Haru."

The group blinked once, then twice, then three times.

…

…

…

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

"H-Haru!?" Madoka said in surprise. "Is that really you!?"

"Yep. But right now, call me Ryuki." The now identified Haru nodded as he walked forward. "Minna, stay back. I'll handle this."

"What!?" They were surprised when Haru had said that.

"You can't! You're not a Magical Girl." Mami said. "I started this so I will end it."

"Your legs are still shaking." Haru pointed and true to his word, Mami's legs were still shaking a little. "Don't worry. I may not be a Magical Girl, but I can still get the job done. Now sit back and watch. This will be over in an instant." With that said, he walked forward and towards the dragon and the witch.

**(BGM: Boundless Life by Kitadani Hiroshi)**

"Dragreder!" Hearing Haru's voice,the dragon now named Dragreder stopped attacking the Witch and went to his contractor, coiling around him.

"It's listening to him?" Alex said.

"But how?" Takeru wondered. "Last time, it tried to eat us."

"Did he somehow tame him?" Reji wondered.

"What I want to know is where the heck did he get that armor?" Sayaka said.

Haru stayed calm and collected even as the Witch roared and flew towards him. Calmly, he pushed the brow of his dragon gauntlet, the Drag Visor, which revealed a hidden slot before pulling out a card from his buckle, flipping it around to show the picture of a red Chinese Dao sword before he inserted the card into the card reader and sliding the brow back up.

**SWORD VENT**

As if appearing out of nowhere, the same sword that was on the card appeared from the sky where Haru easily caught it before he ran towards the Witch. He jumped just as the Witch intended to devour him and landed on its head. He ran up along its body, slashing its body here and there as he ran. The Witch roared in pain as it tried to get Haru off of it and succeeded by whipping its serpentine body, sending Hari into the air. It then went after him, mouth open and ready to devour.

"Haru!" Madoka cried out in worry, but they were soon put to rest when Haru was saved by Dragreder who slashed the Witch with its tail that upon closer look resembled Haru's sword before Haru grabbed onto his Contract Monster and flew down to the ground.

The Witch was trying to recover from Dragreder's last attack, giving Haru the chance to draw another card which had a picture of the same golden dragon symbol on his belt.

"Let's end this." Haru said as he inserted the card into the Drag Visor.

**FINAL VENT**

Haru circled his arms before thrusting them forward as Dragreder coiled around him again. He then struck a pose before he jumped in the air where Dragreder followed him. Once in the air, Dragreder snakes around him as Haru corkscrews until he is in a kicking position. Once ready and at the peak of his jump, Dragreder blasts him with a Drag Fire, sending Haru flying towards the Witch as his kicking feet and entire body was covered in flames.

"Dragon Rider Kick!" Haru yells as his finishing attack slams into the Witch, causing a huge explosion that almost sent everyone flying.

Once the winds caused by the explosion and shockwave stopped, everyone looked and saw Haru standing in the flaming remains of what was once the Witch as what remained of the Witch was the Grief Seed in his hand.

**(BGM End)**

"Sugoi…" Madoka pretty much spoke for everyone when she said that.

Not too far from them was Homura, hiding in the shadows as she had just witnessed what had happened. Unlike the others, however, she didn't seem surprised as she turned and took her leave.

"Seems things are finally starting to line up." Homura said, walking past a black version of Haru's armored form. "We have to hurry, Ryuga. For Madoka's sake."

The now named Ryuga said nothing as he followed Homura out of the barrier.

* * *

**And done! Now I bet you're wondering, 'why Ryuki and Madoka Magica?' Well, I had this idea in my mind in the past, but gave it up. But then I saw some pictures on Google and when I looked back at both shows, plot and characters, I saw that both shows were one in the same with only minor differences. So, with that thought in mind, I've decided to make this to not only get it out of my mind, but because I want to see a Ryuki and Madoka Magica crossover so badly now! Once I have some stories done, look out for this one in the future. Till then, this has been Ashbel Longhart, signing out. **


	10. Journey Through The Decade

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Happiness Charge PreCure or Kamen Rider Decade. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this idea, which might become a story, and my OC's)**

* * *

**Happiness Charge PreCure: Journey Through The Decade**

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

_A wasteland as far as the eye can see. Flat lands, rocky terrains; that was it. And in this wasteland stood one lone girl._

_The girl, who appeared to be 14 years old, has deep pink hair which was styled into a ponytail and deep pink eyes. Her clothes was a once beautiful white dress, but were now covered with dirt and ripped apart as dirt covered her entire figure. This girl was none other than Aino Megumi aka Cure Lovely._

_The girl looked around, confused as to why she was here, why she was wearing this beat up dress, and why she was covered in dirt. But most importantly, why did she feel…afraid?_

_*BOOM!*_

_"AH! Megumi screamed and instinctively covered herself as explosions suddenly occurred around her. And then…_

_*VROOM!*_

_Opening her eyes, she saw what she could only describe as masked warriors and riders. Thousands to a millions of warriors charged towards something, some running while others riding on either motorcycles of all kinds to giant mechs._

_Megumi watched as Riders rode and ran past her, completely ignoring her. She then heard a roar and looked up to see more masked warriors in the skies, some with wings while others flying on jetpacks or on another form of transportation. She saw flying trains and dragons and other sorts of mechs._

_Suddenly, new voices reached her ears and she quickly turned to see girls around her age, all dressed up like some sort of battle maids. But she knew that these girls weren't your average everyday girls. They were warriors known as Pretty Cures. She should know, they've been defending her world and she was one herself._

_Paying her no mind, the Pretty Cures all ran past her. They all ran while she saw some in the skies flying. As she looked around, she didn't recognize a single one of them. In fact, as she looked even closer, she noticed that some were older than her, probably in their teens or were just a few years older than her. There's also one that stuck out in her option._

_Judging from her appearance, she looked to be a young adult around the age of 20. She had short, ginger hair that reach above her shoulder and had brown eyes. But the fact that she was older than most wasn't what caught Megumi's attention. It's what she wore. She wasn't wearing the outfit that would have hinted at her being a Pretty Cure, but wore an outfit that looked mostly like one of those masked warriors. She wore a black bodysuit with a red leather skirt around her waist, a red breast plate, red shoulder pads, golden braces around her wrist and ankles, and the most distinguishing thing was the yellow horn on her head. She was the one who was leading the rest of the Pretty Cures against…whatever it was causing all this destruction._

_Everywhere Megumi looked; it was nothing but explosions and death, both to the masked warriors and to the Pretty Cures. As much as she wanted to close her eyes and cover her ears, something just made her continue watching as soon, everyone around her was dead._

_She continued to look around until her eyes landed on the one who had caused all these deaths._

_It was another masked warrior, but the feeling and aura around him told her that this guy was different from everyone else. His magenta colored aura made it hard to make out any fine details so all she could see were green, bug like lenses, and a white buckle with a red gem at the center with nine insignia's circling around it._

_Megumi continued to stare up at the unknown masked warrior and suddenly, a word, a name came into her head._

_"Decade."_

* * *

**(Time Skip)**

"Oi! Megumi! Megumi!" I banged and punched on the Dimensional Wall in front of me, separating me and Megumi who was backed up against the wall as a group of Worms slowly walked up to her. She had transformed into Cure Lovely, but she was quickly overwhelmed once the Worms entered hyper speed. A Pretty Cure she may be, but one can't fight speeding enemy unless you're fast enough yourself, or unless you have a plan to counter said speed. Which still makes me wonder how the hell my eyes were still able to see them. They should be nothing, but blurs.

"So…These are the enemies Riders face." Lovely said as she held a bleeding arm.

"Megumi! Run!" I shouted as I slammed both of my fists on the wall, feeling so useless. Dammit Tsukasa! You chose me to be the next Decade so where the hell did you send your Driver!? How can I help when I don't have the power to help!?

"I…I refuse…I refuse to let some else in front of me die!" I yelled in frustration as I once again punched the Dimensional Wall in front of me.

Suddenly, a pink light from the left side of Megumi appeared, making the Worms jump back in caution as me and Megumi turned to see what was causing the light. When it died down, I widen my eyes when I saw the Decadriver and the Ride Booker. They both looked like they had just been discovered in some ancient ruin and were now just discovered.

I immediately banged on the wall to get Megumi's attention. "Megumi! Grab those and give them to me! Hurry!"

She was obviously confused, but complied anyway and grabbed the two items that might just save us.

"How do I…" Megumi was probably confused on how to give them to me considering we have a wall between us.

"Just stick them into the wall!" I said and she did just that. I grabbed them and the minute I pulled them out, they looked as good as new. A scream made me look up and I saw Megumi being thrown by a Worm. I've got to hurry!

Already knowing what I have to do, I slapped the Decadriver and a belt materialized around my waist. I then opened it, making the white part turn vertical before I then opened the Ride Booker and pulled out the Decade Card. As if by habit, I held out the card and flipped it around. Now, to say the word every Kamen Rider says.

"Henshin!" I then placed the card into the sot and closed the belt.

**=KAMEN RIDE: DEACDE!=**

Ten grey pillars of energy that had the image of an armored warrior appeared around me and merged into one, slamming into me and donning me in armor. Then, seven energy cards appeared from my belt, slamming into the Dimensional Wall in front of me before they slammed into my face, giving my armor color and sending a shockwave that broke the wall in front of me. The pieces that were once a Dimensional Wall struck the Worms, getting their attention as well as Megumi's.

Knowing the suit by heart, I now wore a black bodysuit with white and magenta patches on the side of my thighs with magenta armor and with a black X which was highlighted in white at the front and back. I also wore a magenta colored helmet with black lines on the side and seven cards embedded into it as two green, bug-like lenses were placed over it. In the middle card was the Signal Pointer which was yellow. I have just become…Kamen Rider Decade.

"Haru…" Megumi looked at me in amazement and…fear? What the hell? "You're pink!"

I felt something snap inside of when she said that.

"IT'S NOT PINK! IT'S MAGENTA!"

* * *

**And there you go people! The preview to a story I won't be able to do until in the long future, but I want to do this one so badly! I just wrote this down to just get out of my head because it will not leave me alone! Hope you liked it and just wait for this beauty to appear on Fanfiction. I'll tell you a little something and that this is actually part of a project I'm working on in the future, but I won't say anymore than that. This is Ashbel Longhart, signing out. **


	11. RWBY watching Kamen Rider Faiz

**I don't understand why no one's ever done this yet. I mean, there are seriously so many fanfictions for Naruto, Highschool DxD, Disney Movies, and etc. So it frustrates me that no one has done this yet! So, I've taken it upon myself to do this and this idea is open for anyone to do. Now, before we begin, cue the disclaimer. **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this story. Please enjoy.)**

**Now, without further ado, let's get started!**

"Talking"

"**Characters Talking"**

"_Action"_

* * *

**(EP1: The Start of a Trip)**

* * *

**(RWBY Dorm Room)**

It was a beautiful day at Beacon. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and the famous Team RWBY…was bored.

"Soooooooooooo~! Boooooooooooooored!" Ruby groaned as she lay on her bed, completely bored. Her sister, Yang, was brushing her hair, Blake was reading a book as always, and her partner, Weiss, was busy changing the Dust in her weapon, but this was all an act. Yang had been brushing her hair for hours now; Blake had read the same book three times already, and Weiss was just taking out and putting Dust back in her weapon.

It was Friday today and classes had just finished hours ago. They had finished training for the tournament for today and right now, the entire Team had nothing to do which was rare since the team always had something to do.

Just then, the sound of something hitting the door got the entire team's attention and they all went to check what struck the door. They opened and saw a brown package down on the floor. A rather big at that.

"A package?" Weiss said. "I thought the mailmen only deliver packages on Sunday?"

Ruby picked up the package and went back into the room where she laid it down on the desk.

"Should we open it?" Ruby asked in concern, but couldn't help be curious.

"I don't know." Blake said with concern. "It could be a trap."

"I agree with Blake here." Weiss said. "We don't even know where this package even came from."

"Well, we won't know unless we open it." Yang said.

The team all thought in their heads that it was a bad idea to open the mysterious package, but their boredom got the best of them and they all thought at the same time.

'Screw it.'

As an act of caution, they all stepped back as Ruby got her Crescent Rose and unfolded it into scythe mode. She reached out and sliced off the tape, making the covers open up a bit. When nothing happened, they slowly walked up to the box and opened it to see tons of DVD cases and a single envelope. Ruby placed her weapon down and grabbed the envelope, unfolding it to reveal a note.

"_To anybody who finds this package and is reading my envelope, I don't have much time to explain. Whoever finds this package contains all the shows I've recorded and edited. I'll get straight to the point and say that that world I live in, Earth, is perishing due to the one thing I've feared the most: Nuclear War. I had hoped this day would never come, but I guess god either really doesn't exist, or he can't save us from 'The End.' I don't have much time. In this package is a television series so great that I wish for it to live on forever. If you don't believe me and think that this is some kind of stupid prank, I don't blame you, but there's only one thing I ask of you. Please take care of these. That's all I ask of you. Signed, a dying man that will soon meet his end."_

By the time Ruby finished reading the note, the entire team was silent. Ruby looked like she was about to cry, Weiss had a look of disbelief with Blake and Yang had similar expressions and who could blame them? An entire world filled with millions of lives, gone because of the thing that has been absent in their world for a long time. Never in their lives were they happy for their time of peace on Remnant than they were now.

They all took a moment to calm themselves before they did the only thing they could do. Honor the poor soul by watching the show he/she took the time to record before their final moments.

"Well, to honor and respect the person who gave their dying breath to send these, we should at least watch them." Ruby said and the other three nodded in agreement.

"Wait, there's more." Yang said as she pointed back at the note.

"_P.S: The show is in a different language, but there are subtitles. Just thought I let you know beforehand."_

"Well, that's good to know." Ruby said before she grabbed the top disk. The casing was black and written on the case in black marker read the words: Kamen Rider Faiz-Disk 1. "Kamen Rider?"

"I guess that's what the shows called." Blake said.

Before they could do anything, they all decided to take a shower before watching the show. After about a few hours, the four were in their pajamas and were now prepared to watch the mysterious show that was sent from another world.

"Well, let's do this.' Ruby said before pressing play.

_The scene starts out with a shot on a sign that read: Smart Brain._

"Smart Brain?" Ruby said in confusion. "Is that some kind of company or something?"

"Could be." Weiss said. "Let's watch some more before we start making up theories."

They all nodded before focusing back on the screen.

_A security guard walks around on patrol as another camera shot of the Smart Bran logo was seen before the scene changed to some sort of lab where strange belts were connected to wires as men poured liquid onto them. _

**Random Guy: Concentrated diagnostic fluid, standardized levels reached.**

"The letter was right; it is in a different language." Yang said as they read the subtitles as the language was unique to them.

"I wonder what those belts are." Blake said as the team wondered what those belts were.

_A scientist gave an 'Okay' sign before typing something on a computer, showing meters. _

**Scientist: Altered state, normal levels reached.**

**Random guy: Put on the biosuits.**

_The men did as told and zipped up their suits when the lights started to flicker. An alarm then went off as the scientist looked at the security monitor to see the security guards looking troubled. They all gathered together before the glimpse of something grey was seen before the screen went dead. _

"What was that?" Ruby asked as whatever they saw looked human

"Is someone trying to break in?" Blake said as they started to get tensed.

**Random Guy: What is it? What's going on?**

**Scientist: An intruder!**

**Random Guy: What!?**

_Suddenly, there was a loud bang and everyone turned to see something banging in the steel door, clear dents being seen with each hit._

"Whoever's breaking in, sure packs a punch." Yang said.

**Random Guy: Retreat!**

_All the men went to the door, but the scientist didn't' hear them, too focused one trying to figure out what was going on. Finally, after a few more bangs, the steel door fell as the lights went out, revealing the shadowy figure of a humanoid creature._

"W-What's that?" Ruby asked, pointing a shaking finger at the creature covered in shadows.

"Why are you asking us?" Weiss said, also a little scared.

_The creature slowly walked forward, its attention on the belts before turning to the men. _

**Scientist: Hey! What's going on!?**

_The scientist went up to the window, but jumped back and screamed in terror as the face of one of the men slammed into the window before I slowly disintegrated into ashes. _

The girls eye widen in fright when they saw this.

"H-He turned into ashes!" Yang said.

"Just what is that thing!?" Blake said, trying to hide her fear, but failing.

_The creature grabbed another guy before throwing him aside and went for the belts, tearing off the wires before he grabbed one of the belts and removed the casing as the screen zoomed in on the belt as what looked like a phone was inserted into it. After that, a phi symbol slammed into the screen as the title appeared, words they could read along with three 5's as English words appeared and read: Kamen Rider Faiz._

"Well, what a way to start the show." Yang said.

_The scene then changed to a nice looking house as the subtitles read: 2 years ago. Inside were two couples as the woman was looking at a photo album of her boyfriend. _

**Girl: Cute!**

_She then compared the picture to her boyfriend who simply smiled. She then checked again and the guy made a face, making her laugh. _

"They look like a nice couple." Ruby said. If only she knew what the future had in store.

**Girl: There was a time like this for you too, huh, Yuji-kun.**

**Kiba: Let's stop now.**

**Girl: Huh?**

**Kiba: It's sort of embarrassing.**

**Girl: That's fine. Okay, then this one.**

_Kiba's girlfriend grabbed another book and opened it as a woman walked up to them with a tray of tea. _

**Woman: You're looking at old fond memories. **

_She then handed them their tea and they thanked her. Kiba's girlfriend then looked through more pictures, pointing at him eating a cake and doing a peace sign. And then they looked at pictures of when they first met and some pics of when they dated. _

**Girl: Lucky, aren't you, Yuji-kun, for meeting someone like me.**

**Kiba: Yes. **

**Woman: You're not supposed to be so casual in saying yes. Your talk will stop there if you do. I'm sorry for such a hopeless boy.**

"So she's Yuji's mother." Yang said as she and Ruby remembered their mom. They would have gotten lost in their memories if it wasn't for Weiss and Blake.

**Girl: No, it's because of this kind of Yuji-kun that we've been able to last a year without a single fight.**

"Not a single fight? That's kind of impressive." Yang said. But why did she feel that that would soon change?

**Kiba's Mother: One year, huh? Time sure moves so fast…**

**Girl: Yes, tomorrow it'll be exactly one year.**

_Both the girl and Kiba smiled before a sweet song that sounded really calming played as we see Kiba's mother leaving with who they assumed was Kiba's father as Kiba drove the car._

**Father: A date on a bicycle? You should just use the car. **

**Kiba: About that, when Chie and I first dated, I didn't have my license. So we went around here and there with a bike and she wants to have another date like that. **

"Aw~! That sounds so sweet." Ruby cooed as she and the girls were glad to finally know the girl's name.

**Father: She's a very good child; you should always treat her preciously. **

**Mother: Yes, That's why you need to stop saying yes so casually. Aren't you being pushed around by Chia?**

_The family laughed as the camera shifted to a speeding and swerving truck as the driver looked tired, clearly drunk. _

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Yang sand and she wasn't the only one.

**Father: What's with that? Are you jealous?**

**Mother: Of course not. I really like Chie.**

_The family laughed again as the light turned green. After that, everything seemed to go in slow motion before…_

_*SCREECH! HONK!*_

"No…" Ruby cried tears as Yang gave her a comforting hug.

"Stupid drunk drivers." Weiss said, disgusted.

_The scene then changed to Kiba who was hooked up and asleep. _

**Nurse: So, this patient has been sleeping for two years?**

"Two years? That's long." Yang said.

"They must not have Aura like us if he slept for that long." Blake said.

**Nurse #2: Yes, he was in a major accident. His parents, who were with him, passed away and the only one who was saved was him. **

"He lost both his parents…" Ruby knew what it felt to lose a parent as well as Yang, but they still had their dad and their Uncle Qrow.

"He's still got his girlfriend." Yang pointed out before they focused back on the show.

**Nurse #2: There haven't been many visitors recently either although his girlfriend used to visit everyday. **

"Used too?" They all caught that.

"Okay, I take that back." Yang said.

_As if hearing that his girlfriend was no longer visiting him, his line went from 70 to zero in an instant. _

**Nurse #2: Get the doctor! Quickly!**

_The nurse nodded and ran off to get the doctor. Time passed as the doctor was overlooking Kiba's body. _

**Doctor: Death confirmed. **

The girls said nothing as they gave a silent prayer for Kiba. He had a good life and it all ended in an instant because of some stupid drunk driver. Remember kinds. Drinking and driving will get you killed.

**Doctor: It's a pity, but I guess this is where it ends. Reason for death…**

_Time passed again as the Nurse in training covered up Kiba's body. As she went to remove the equipment, she heard a strange noise. Turning, she saw that Kiba's hand was hanging by the edge. She grabbed it and placed it under the sheet, but then…it grabbed her. _

"He's alive~!" All the girls screamed in fright.

"How!? His heart stopped beating!" Weiss said.

_The Nurse screamed in fright as Kiba got up in a hurry, breathing heavily as his eyes turned whitish-grey for an instant. _

"What was that?" Ruby asked, officially freaked out

_The scene then changed again to show a girl riding a motorcycle. She came to a stop and looked left and right. She was about to go, when someone yelled her to stop. _

**Random Guy: Hey! Wait up! **

_The girl didn't wait as she drove off, leaving him in the dust. Scene changed again to show her entering a restaurant. _

**Girl: Miss, Heiyaseruteishoku with less cucumber.**

"What?" They all said before subtitles at the top showed them what it was.

_The worker nodded as the girl sat down and laid her bag. Seconds later, the guy that from before entered and the worker asked if he liked anything. He said no before going over to the girl. _

"Okay, what is with this guy?" Yang asked.

**Random Guy: Oh, I don't need anything because I'm not hungry.**

**Girl: Then leave, you're being a bother.**

**Random Guy: You're so cold! You just helped me fix my bike a second ago. **

**Girl: I can't just leave a person on a bike stranded, can I? Well, now I'm regretting it. **

_The two made small talk as another guy came in. The girls would have ignored him if it wasn't fr the camera keeping its focus on him._

"Think he's important?" Ruby asked.

"Must be if the camera is focusing on him." Blake said.

**Worker: Sorry for the wait!**

**Random Guy: Hey, that looks good. Lady, I'll have the same thing.**

**Worker: Coming right up!**

_The girl then began to eat…very unlady like. She mixed her bowls, used her hands, and loudly slurped that the other guy even noticed her. _

"Does this girl have no manners?" Weiss asked.

"I think she's just in a hurry to get away from the guy." Yang said.

**Girl: I'm done.**

**Random Guy: Hey, hey, hey! Let's talk some more!**

_From inside, the guy looked outside before he saw her bag and his eyes widen. He quickly got up and went to go after her, but the worker stopped him. _

**Worker: Hey you! You can't leave after ordering!**

"I wonder why the guy looked surprised at the girl's bag." Weiss wondered.

"Maybe she has something he wants." Ruby said. "Maybe he's the bad guy!"

**Commercial: Life if frail. Life is limited. So why don't you think about true life? Be smart, true life is your start. **

"Well, that's was some commercial." Yang commented.

_The scene changes to Kiba who was now out of the hospital and was standing outside his house. He got lost in his memories, but was snapped out of it when a dog he's never seen before was barking at him. He then realized that his house was no longer his own. _

"He's lost his parents, his girlfriend hasn't been seeing him for a while, and now he doesn't have a home." Yang listed off. "Can't this guy catch a break?"

**Random Guy: Sorry about that.**

_The scene changed to show Kiba inside a different house as two men were with him as one of them didn't look pleased to see him._

**Random Guy: So today was your hospital release day. **

**Kiba: Uncle, besides that, I have something to ask you. I just went home and…**

**Kiba's Uncle: A while after the accident, my younger brother's company went bankrupt. Leaving a debt, your home was repossessed. I'm sorry.**

_Kiba looks down in shock before the scene changes to show him walking outside before it went bac to Kiba's Uncle and the other guy, the uncle playing a game of Go, but the girl's didn't know that. _

**Random Guy: What are you going to do now? I don't like the idea of picking him up. **

**Kiba's Uncle: I won't do such a thing. Don't worry about it. **

_The scene changes again to Kiba who stopped. The sound of the uncle slamming a Go piece echoed and Kiba seemed to have heard it. _

"Did he hear that?" Ruby asked.

"That's can't be. There are cars all around him." Weiss said.

**Random Guy: Won't it be bad if he found out? Lying about his father's company being repossessed?**

"He lied?" Ruby said in surprise.

"If his father's company didn't go bankrupt, then what did happen?" Weiss wondered as they continued watching.

**Random Guy: You just sold Yuji's company, didn't you?**

"He what!?" They all screamed.

"Why would he do that!?" Ruby asked.

**Kiba's Uncle: I didn't think he was still alive. Mattaku, it would have been better if he silently died.**

At this point, the girls were glaring t the man on the screen in anger and disgust. How dare this man do that to Yuji's family!

_Unknown to the both of them, Kiba had heard everything and covered his ears, refusing to believe it. _

"He really did hear all that." Blake said in slight amazement. "But how? Not even Faunus have that good of hearing."

_We now see the girl from earlier taking a bit of a break until the random guy appeared again with his friends. _

**Random Guy: Oi~!**

**Girl: You guys are really annoying. Making me sick to my stomach.**

**Random Guy: We still haven't introduced ourselves, have we?**

"Finally! Some names!" Yang cheered.

**Random Guy: I'm Maki Daisuke. **

**Guy #2: Mako Kouhei.**

**Guy #3: Izau Hiroshi.**

**Kouhei: We have no intention of tricking you.**

**Hiroshi: Yeah, let's all happily…**

_But before he could finish, the girl turned away and walked to her bike. _

**Hey! Where are you going!?**

**Girl: A place where you guys aren't.**

**Daisuke: Wait, we'll go too.**

_Daisuke ran up to her and laid a hand on her bag which she quickly reacted by pushing it away. _

**Girl: Hey! Don't touch that! Don't ever touch that again! Understood? You and you too!**

"I wonder what's in the bag that's making her so angry." Weiss asked.

"Must be important to her if she reacted like that." Blake said.

**All Three Guys: We understand.**

_The three bowed in understanding as from afar was the same man from before, stopping to see the girl and the men driving away. _

All the girls hummed to themselves as they stared suspiciously at the man.

"The fact he's traveled this far just to chase after her is suspicious." Weiss said.

"Maybe he's the bag guy." Ruby guessed. "The music was all mysterious and stuff."

_The scene shows the men and the girl hanging around and having a good time…well, the men were the only ones having a good time as the girl looked uncomfortable. Time passed as we see Daisuke just exiting the bathroom when he hears a strange noise. He looks around, confused, until he looks up and starts shaking in fear when something resembling a fish was in the air. _

"Is that a fish?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"I can't be. We all know fish swim in water." Blake said as she contained her hunger for fish.

_Daisuke stumbles back as the fish-like creature lands down on the ground. Whatever the creature was, it was all gray as Daisuke's body was blocking what the creature looked like. _

"Hey! Dude! You're blocking the screen!" Yang joked a bit to try and get rid of the tension that had developed between the four, but sadly, it didn't work.

_Daisuke stumbles back in fear and was too afraid to cry out. He turned and ran, but fell down soon after. He got back up and backed up against a tree as the creature slowly walked up o him. Daisuke then found his voice again and was about to scream, but the creature shot out tentacle-like appendages from his fingers as they entered his mouth as x-rays show Daisuke's heart disintegrating into blue flames. Daisuke gasped before he fell down, dead. _

"I-It killed him…It killed him from the inside…" Ruby said quietly as they were all shaking from how Daisuke died. Hunters-in-training they may be, but even they've never seen a Grimm or a person being killed like that. In real life or a TV show.

"I now have another reason to fear tentacles." Yang said as they all nodded in agreement.

"What's the first?" Blake asked.

"You should, pussy cat." Blake glared at the blond, but got what she meant.

**Hiroshi: Sorry for the wait! Sorry for the wait! They're really hot!**

_The scene changes to show Hiroshi bringing over kebabs. The three quietly eat as they were waiting for Daisuke. _

**Hiroshi: Daisuke sure is late. What's taking him so long?**

**Kouhei: He always takes long on the toilet. **

**Hiroshi: Is that so? **

_Upon finishing her kebab, the girl started to walk away from them. _

**Kouhei: Hey. Where you going?**

**Girl: Toilet. **

However, the minute she turned around, she smiled as she continued to walk.

**Girl: Just kidding. Bye, bye.**

"The oldest trick in the book." Yang said with a small smirk.

_The girl settled her bag down on her motorbike, making sure they were strapped in before getting on, She was about to put on her helmet when she saw a pair of boots sticking out from the tall grass. Curious, she went to go see what is was and was shocked to see Daisuke, dead. _

**Girl: No way…**

_She then went to go get the others and brought them over to where Daisuke was…or where he used to be. _

**Girl: Eh?**

"What the-? Where'd he go?" Yang wondered as they all saw Daisuke die with their own two eyes. A dead body just can't get up on its own and leave.

"Unless…he's a zombie!" Ruby shouted.

"That's highly unlikely." Weiss said.

"Oh yeah? Yuji died, yet he somehow came back to life." That got Weiss to shut up.

**Kouhei: Where is he?**

**Girl: He's not here. He disappeared. The corpse was here.**

_The scene then changed to Chie who was just leaving. _

"Hey look, it's Yuji's girlfriend." Ruby said.

_The sound of a bell stopped her as she looked up and was surprised to see Kiba._

**Chie: Yuji-kun!?**

**Kiba: Chie, do you know what day it is today?**

"He woke up on their anniversary?" Blake said.

"What are the chances?" Yang said.

**Chie: I've heard. Congratulations on your hospital release. Yuji…I…**

The nervousness in Chie's voice did not escape the girl's notice.

**Kiba: No, today is out one year anniversary. You said you wanted a bicycle date. Get on. **

**Chie: Today isn't our anniversary. It may be so to you, Yuji-kun…but to me, it's different. **

**Kiba: What are you talking about? Hurry and get on. **

_While both Kiba and Chie were talking, from the balcony was the guy who was with Kiba's uncle. _

"What's he doing here?" Weiss said angrily.

**Chie: Yuji, you may still be you in the past, but I'm not me of the past. I'm sorry…**

**Guy: What's wrong, Chie?**

_Kiba looked a bit surprised to see him as the guy brought Chia close to him. _

**Guy: Yuji, this person is no longer your girlfriend. **

"What!?" Again, all the girls yelled in surprise.

_Like the girls, Kiba was shocked at this surprising news. Chia's new boyfriend grabbed her and walked her back inside. _

**Chie's New Boyfriend: A lot of things have changed while you were asleep.**

"This…This just isn't right." Weiss said.

"Faunus have faced many forms of shock and pain, but this…" Blake couldn't come up with words. Two years Yuji's been asleep. Two years and he wakes up to all of this? No home, no parents, and no girlfriend? He literally had nothing left. Both human and/or Faunus can't take this kind of shock in one day.

"Poor Yuji…" Ruby said, wishing she could help the poor man.

_The scene changed again to the girl with the other two, sitting by a campfire. _

**Hiroshi: What? You still worried about Daisuke? Don't worry, it's his bad habit. His bike wasn't there so he'll be back.**

"If only they knew…" Weiss said.

_Just then, the sound of an engine was heard and they all turned to see a biker, thinking it's Daisuke. _

**Hiroshi: See? Here he is. **

_Daisuke came to a stop and got off. The girl got up to give him a piece of her mind, but he suddenly raised a hand as he seemed to have difficulty walking. He then raised his visor to show that his eyes were gray before his entire body disintegrated into ashes. _

"…What?" The team was at a loss for words at what just happened. They had seen that type of death before, back at the beginning of the episode.

_The girl stepped back in shock until she heard Kouhei laughing. _

"Why's he laughing? His friend just died right in front of him!" Yang said.

**Girl: Hey, this isn't the time to be laughing. **

_Kouhei continued to laugh…until he too disintegrated into ashes. _

"What!?" That surprised them. "How? When? Who? How? Huh!?"

_The girl was officially scared right now. _

**Girl: What? What's going on? What is this!?**

_She looked around the area in hope of finding out what was causing this until she saw the man from before walking up to her. _

"It's him!" Ruby said, dramatically pointing at the man on screen. "He caused all this! He's the culprit!"

**Girl: Who are you?**

**Possible Suspect: Hand over the bag. **

**Girl: Can it be…that you…**

"What's in the bag that he wants so badly?" Weiss said.

_The man looked confused until he spotted the bag. He went towards it, but the girl quickly grabbed it and ran. _

"Run! Run for your life!" Ruby said as the girl agreed with her.

_The girl ran and ran until…she ran into a dead end. To make matters worse, the guy soon appeared. _

**Possible Suspect: It's no use, you can't run.**

"Fuck!" They all shouted.

_The scene changes to show Chie's new boyfriend driving through the night in the rain. Seconds later, he sees something up ahead and recognizes him as Kiba before coming to a stop/ _

**Chie's New Boyfriend: Yuji?**

"What's he doing?" Ruby said for the whole team.

"Let's hope he doesn't do anything rash." Weiss said.

_The scene changes back to the possible suspect and the girl who was slowly backing away. _

**Girl: Who are you? What did you do to those two? **

_The man doesn't say anything as the girl turns and runs, but doesn't get far as she trips and falls. Getting up, she saw Hiroshi. _

**Girl: Run! This guy is the suspect!**

**Hiroshi: No. You're wrong.**

_Suddenly, markings appeared on Hiroshi's face before he transformed into grey colored creature with the characteristics of a stingfish._

"…What?" All the girl's eyes were the size of plates at this point. Even if they didn't see much before, they remembered some parts of the creature that killed Daisuke and they all so those parts on Inoshi's new transformations.

"You mean…he killed them!?" Yang said.

"But wait, if he's the true culprit, then what does that make that other guy?" Weiss asked.

"I am so confused right now." Ruby said and she wasn't the only one.

_The scene changes again back to Yuji and Chie's new boyfriend. _

**Chie's New Boyfriend: Yuji's what's your problem? I'll tell you right now, I don't want to hear your whining. **

**Kiba: What did I do? Tell me. Why am I being put though all this? **

"You did nothing wrong, Yuji." Ruby said, wanting to give the man a comforting hug if this wasn't a show.

**Chie's New Boyfriend: You were a dead man. It's your fault for coming back to life. **

_The scene changes again back to the girl as the gray creature slowly walked towards her. Suddenly, his shadow took the form of his human form, his voice echoing._

**Stingfish Orphnoch: Give me the belt. **

_With little to no effort, he took the bag from the girl. _

**Man: Give me back my bag!**

"Wait, his bag?" Yang said.

_Not even shocked at the guy transforming, he tackled the guy and took the bag away from him, opening it to reveal a briefcase that had the Smart Brain logo. _

"That logo!" Weiss said, remembering the logo from the beginning of the episode.

"Why would she have that?" Blake said.

**Man: No, this isn't mine. What is this? **

"He doesn't even know what it is?" Ruby said.

"Guess he wasn't trying to hurt the girl after all." Yang said.

_The scene changed again back to Kiba and Chie's new boyfriend. _

"Okay, these scene changes are starting to get annoying." Yang said.

"There's probably a reason why they keep doing that." Blake said.

**Kiba: Because I came back to life? No. No! It's not my fault.**

"It was never your fault." Ruby said.

**Chie's new boyfriend: So am I wrong? **

_Kiba slowly raised his head as markings soon appeared on his face._

**Kiba: Yes, it has to be.**

"Those markings!" Ruby said, remembering similar markings appearing on Hiroshi before he transformed.

"Does that mean…" Weiss couldn't find the words to explain.

_The scene changes again back to the man and the girl. The girl takes the briefcase and opens it to reveal the belt from the beginning along with some other equipment._

"That's the same belt from the beginning." Weiss pointed out. "How did she get her hands on it?"

"I sense a fight coming." Yang said. "It's about god damn time."

_The girl takes the phone and the belt before strapping the belt around her before opening the phone and dialing: 555. _

_**STANDING BY**_

_She then closed the phone and raised it up. _

**Girl: Henshin.**

"Henshin?" All the girl repeated in confusion until they got the translation.

"She's going to transform?" Blake said.

"Into what?" Weiss wondered as Ruby and Yang were getting excited. Yang because of the fight and Ruby for the same thing plus wanting to see what the belt could do.

_She inserted the phone into the belt, but…_

_**ERROR**_

_A red electric shock sounded before the girl was sent flying as the belt came off of her. _

"Huh? What happened?" Ruby wondered.

**Stingfish Orphnoch: You can't use the belt's power. **

"Well, that sucks." Yang said.

_The Orphnoch's legs then suddenly transformed into a fish tail, making him look like some sort of merman. Meanwhile, the man still didn't appeared scared what so ever as the girl got back up, grabbed the belt, and went to strap the belt on him. _

"If she couldn't use the belt, then what makes her think he can use it?" Weiss said.

"He's there for a reason." Yang said. "Maybe he can use it somehow."

_The man looked at the girl in confusion before looking back at the Orphnoch who was swooping down. He quickly grabbed her and ducked as the Orphnoch crashed through the brick wall. The man got back up as the girl tried to strap the belt around him again. _

**Man: Hey, what are you doing?**

**Girl: Test it out.**

"You know, for a while now, the guy hasn't shown even one ounce of surprise or fear ever since that guy transformed." Weiss pointed out.

"Either he's very brave, or he knows something." Blake said.

_After a while, she finally got the belt on him. The scene then changed back to Kiba as he roared into the air everything, even the rain, seemed to come to a stop when he did so. _

"…What?" Ruby said, wide eyed.

"What the hell? How'd he do that?" Yang said in surprise.

"Something tells me that Chie's new boyfriend should run right about now." Blake said.

_Chie's new boyfriend looked surprised at what just happened before looking at the culprit. The markings on Kiba's face disappeared before his entire body transformed, turning into a grey creature with the characteristics of a horse aka the Horse Orphnoch. _

"Hey, look…a little pony." Yang said, once again trying to lessen the tense mood.

"Really, Yang?" Weiss said.

"What? He's a horse and last I checked, we all picked a horse piece back at the initiation." Yang said.

"It's called a Knight." Weiss said.

"Let's just get back to watching." Blake said.

_Chie's new boyfriend was obviously shocked, but that was outweighed by his intense fear as he gave out cries of fear as the rain returned to normal. The scene then changed back to the girl and the man as the girl dialed: 555. _

_**STANDING BY**_

_She was about to insert the phone when the Stingfish Orphnoch appeared from the wall behind them, surprising them and making them jumped away. They quickly recovered as the girl inserted the phone into the belt. _

_**COMPLETE**_

_He was then surrounded by red lines and then they glowed so brightly that the light filled the entire structure they were in. A few seconds later, the lights dimmed, leaving him in armor. He was now wearing a black body suit with red lines running along the arms and legs. The torso armor was silver and rounded with more red lines running through it to connect to the belt. His hands had metal fingertips with bands on the wrists and elbows. He also had a helmet on that was black with large yellow eyes and a pair of antennae which split the eyes to make it look like a phi symbol on the face. On the helmet was a small silver mouth piece that had designs that resembled teeth. On his left leg, from the knee down, was a metal brace._

_The man had just become…Kamen Rider Faiz!_

The girls stared wide eyed at the screen, jaws dropped at what they just saw. After a few seconds, Ruby started squealing before she turned into what her friends dubbed 'Chibi Ruby.'

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmysh! Hebecameasuperherohebecameasuperherohebecameasuperhero! Ohmygoshthatsuitandarmorlooksamazing!"

"Calm down sis." Yang said as she struck Chibi Ruby across the head once and that was all it took to turn her back to normal size. "You're getting way too excited."

"How can I not be? Look at him!" Ruby said. "That armor looks amazing! He must be this Kamen Rider Faiz."

"True, he does look impressive." Weiss said. "Question is, what can he now do with it?"

"I think we're about to find out." Blake said as they all focused back on the screen.

**Faiz: What is this?**

_Faiz looked at himself in confusion while the girl looked at him in amazement. Using their distraction, the Orphnoch attacked, swooping down. Faiz saw him coming and quickly jumped back before kicking him, causing sparks and sending him flying through the wall. _

Yang whistled. "Not bad. He's got good reflexes."

"It seems he's no stranger to fighting if he managed to send that guy flying through the wall." Weiss said.

"So cool!" Ruby said.

_The scene changed back to the Horse Orphnoch aka Kiba who was walking up to the frightened man. As if annoyed by his constant cries of fear, he punched him, sending him flying back to his car. He got back up and quickly entered his car, driving past him and hoping to get away. But Kiba was not about to let him get away as he soon started to run and as he did his legs were replaced with the body of a horse, making him look like the legendary centaurs of myth as he easily caught up to the car._

"He's fast." Ruby said.

"He's more of an animal than Faunus'." Weiss said until she realized what she said and turned Blake. "I didn't mean that in a bad way!"

"Don't worry; I know you didn't mean it in a racist way." Blake said. But now that she thought about it, she's never actually met or even seen a Horse Faunus, even back in her time with the White Fang. She wonders what one would look like before focusing back on the show.

_Chie's new boyfriend looked back and started to panic. With a 'Hmph!' Kiba jumped high into the air and landed on the highway, turning as his target had just gotten on the highway. Seeing him, Chie' new boyfriend gathered any courage he had left and sped up, attempting to run Kiba over. But Kiba was not going down that easily. With a mighty cry, he lifted up his horse body and slammed to legs down on the speeding car, stopping it before he punched and broke the window. _

"Well, he's fucked." Yang said as everyone agreed with her.

_The scene changed back to Faiz who was just struck across the chest by the Orphnoch who was now wielding a trident. He stabbed before swiping at Faiz, causing sparks to appear before going in for a third strike, but Faiz stopped it as he fell to the ground. He threw punch to his gut and another one, making the Orphnoch let go of his trident to hold his stomach. Getting up, Faiz threw the Orphnoch's trident at him before engaging him at hand to hand combat. He threw a punch, but the Orphnoch ducked under it. Turning around, he threw a punch of his own at Faiz who easily blocked it along with the next punches the Orphnoch threw at him before elbow striking him, making the Orphnoch stumble back as Faiz flicked his wrist. From around the corner, the girl watched as Faiz fought the Orphnoch. _

"Without his weapon, that creature really doesn't have much on that guy." Ruby said as Faiz looked to be at a disadvantage before he got rid of the Orphnch's trident. She could relate.

"I wonder how strong the guy is in that armor." Yang wondered.

_The scene once again changes back to Kiba as he held Chie's new boyfriend by the neck. Holding out his hand, a broadsword materialized out of thin air into Kiba's hand, making Chie's new boyfriend look at it in fear at what Kiba was going to do with it. _

"Kiba, don't do it!" Ruby said, but of course, Kiba didn't hear her as it was just a show.

"Ruby, it's a show. He can't hear you." Weiss said.

"Doesn't stop me from trying." Ruby said.

_Holding up his sword, Chie's new boyfriend screamed until he was silenced when x-rays showed Kiba's new sword stabbing into his victim's heart before it disintegrated into blue flames. Now dead, Kiba let go of the body as his sword disappeared. _

"Looks like karma's on Kiba's side today." Yang said.

"I can only sense trouble after this." Blake said. Sure, his life was now fucked up after he finally woke up after two years, but killing was never the answer. It would just breed more problems in the future.

_The scene changes back to Faiz who just dodged the Oprhoch's punch which just missed his head. Now, Faiz punched the Orphnoch's open space. Angry, the Orphnoch punched again, but like the last time, he left himself open for Faiz to punch him before Faiz sent out a barrage of punches, punching the Orphnoch's chest and face. With one last punch to the face, the Orphnoch was sent flying back. Flicking his wrist, Faiz crouched down before kicking off of his feet, running towards the Orphnoch to finish him off. Seeing him coming, the Stingfish Orphnoch threw a punch, but that was a bad mistake as Faiz threw a sidekick to his gut. All was quiet as the wind blew. _

"Did he do it?" Ruby asked.

_Ruby then got her answer when blue flames sprouted from the Orphnoch before he disintegrated into ashes. _

**Girl: This is…the belt's power…**

"That was awesome!" Ruby cheered along with Yang. "He was all like 'prepare yourself' and the other guy was like 'I won't lose!' and then he was all 'Surprise! Wachaa! Sidekick to the gut!'"

"I will admit, that was better than I thought it was." Weiss said.

"Still, what are those creatures?" Blake said, wondering about the gray colored creatures that bared so many characteristics to animals. "Yuji was indeed human from the start, so how did he become that same type of creature that attacked the other two?"

"Maybe it has something to do with him dying." Yang guessed.

"Yang may be on to something." Weiss said. "We all saw his pulse hit zero and he was confirmed dead hours later, yet he somehow came back to life."

"We'll probably learn more if we continue watching this." Ruby said before hitting the play button to continue the episode.

**Open Your Eyes For The Next Faiz!**

"Oh, don't worry. They're open." Yang said.

_The preview scene shows the man and the girl drving before it changes to show the man writing his name._

**Girl: So you name is Inui Takumi?**

"Finally! We get his name!" Yang said.

"Now all we need is to know the girl's name." Weiss said.

_The scene then shows Kiba up on top of a building, looking very lost and confused._

**Kiba: What happened to me?**

"That's what we're wondering." Yang said.

_A random biker suddenly appears._

**Random Guy: Hey, give me that bag.**

"Great. Another guy who's after the belt." Weiss said.

"Considering what we saw so far, I can see why they want it." Blake said.

"Let's not forget that it had other pieces of equipment with it." Ruby said. "I can't wait to see what they do."

_Takumi and the girl are then seen at the security stand. _

**Takumi: Do you know what this is?**

"That's what we're wondering." Weiss said.

_The scene then changes to show Chie with a policeman, pointing at Kiba. _

**Chie: He's the suspect! **

"What!? How does she know!?" Ruby said.

"She doesn't." Weiss said. "She was probably suspected of killing her boyfriend and is trying to pin the blame on Yuji, even if he did do it."

"Despicable." Blake said. They used to date, they were a couple, but now the same woman Yuji loved was now blaming him for a crime. God knows what will happen to him after this.

"I think I can already see this woman being at the end of Yuji's sword." Yang said as her eyes flashed red for an instant. He was already going through enough shit, but now this!? He just can't catch a break.

_The scene changes to a random police officer as shadow of a man was behind him. _

**Random Guy: Is that OK?"**

_The cop looked behind him too late as he was attacked by the Orphnoch._

**Smart Lady: Orphnoch's are beings that surpass humans.**

_The scene change to the same woman who was on the Smart Brain commercial._

**Kiba: Orphnoch?**

"Orphnoch?" They all repeated in confusion.

"Maybe it's the name of what he is now." Ruby guessed.

"Could be." Weiss said.

**Takumi: Henshin!**

_The scene then changes to Takumi transforming before it shows him fighting an Orphonch with the characteristics of an elephant. _

**Girl: Why are you traveling?**

And with that, the first episode ends.

"Next episode?" Ruby asked her team.

"Next episode." The three said before Ruby pressed play.

* * *

**And done! There! That was my attempt at RWBY watching Kamen Rider. If you're wondering why Faiz, well I recently just finished rewatching the series, plus the show is in par with RWBY in terms of crazy weapons if not more. If you want to do something like this, go ahead. You can choose any Rider you want. I just want to say is that there has got to be a Fanfiction of someone watching/reacting to Kamen Rider. It needs to happen, because if no one's going to do it, then I will take things into my own hands! Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. **


	12. Blade's Revelation

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates or Kamen Rider Blade. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this idea, which might become a story, and my OC's)**

* * *

**Fire Emblem Fates: Blade's Revelation**

* * *

_Family has always been important to me._

_It always has. _

_No matter what, I will always put them first and myself last. The same could be said to those I love._

_But…_

_The decision I face before me…_

_Might just be the end of me…_

…

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

_The setting sun casted a beautiful orange glow across the field. The river flowed gently, pure to allow animals and people stop for a quick drink. The grass was not too high either as a few bridges connected two sides of land. However, two sides of a different kind were about to go to war._

_All was quiet, but that soon changed when the ground shook a little and in the distance, we see hundreds of armed soldiers, all wielded spears, swords, axes, and all the other kind of old fashion weapons. But this was only one side. _

_On the other side was another army, but had less armor on them. Their armor, while not much, seemed to be designed for quick mobility as they all wielded more eastern looking weapons from shurikens, clubs, katanas, bow and arrows, and so on. _

_Leading this eastern army was a man with long, brown hair that extended down the middle of his back as his armor could only be described as one of a samurai. He alone charged at the opposing army, drawing out katana that was crackling with electricity._

_Despite all the armor on him, his speed was amazing as he slashed one soldier before jumping up and flipped, landing on another soldier as he pushed off his hands and went deeper into the army before he landed, slashing the soldiers behind him before quickly turning to slay the ones behind him as he looked up to see the general._

"_Nohrian general! You face the high prince of Hoshido, Ryoma!" The now named Ryoma shouted. "I challenge you to single combat!"_

_Said general was a blond haired man riding a horse. He was well armored as his black armor reflected the sun's rays as he looked down on Ryoma. _

"_I will accept your challenge, 'high prince.'" The man said as he drew a broadsword that seemed to be seeping with darkness. "But I am no general. I am crown prince Xander of Nohr!"_

_With a battle cry, he commanded his horse to go. With a horse cry, the horse jumped down from the small cliff the now named Xander was on as he slashed and killed any Hoshidian solider that attacked him, killing them with ease. _

_With a mighty jump, both Xander and Ryoma jumped towards each other, weapons first as the only thing in their mind was to take down their opposing opponent. _

_In another part of the battlefield, another interesting battle was being waged. _

"_Henshin!"_

"_Transform!"_

**TURN UP**

**OPEN UP**

_A total of five holographic cards materialized before they passed through five people, donning them in armor. _

_The first was a man garbed in a red bodysuit covered with silver armor with a diamond shape at the middle of the armor, greaves and elbow pads. On the shoulder pads, the insignia was in golden colors. The most noticeable thing about him was his helmet which resembled a stag beetle with the green eye lenses resembling bug eyes. This was Garren. _

_The man next to him wore a green bodysuit as his armor was golden. At the center was a suit of Club symbol as he wore gloves with golden lining. Gold knee pads and golden foot pads covered his legs as he had on a cylinder helmet with a golden spider on it as the eye lenses were purple. This was Leangle._

_Across from the two stood three armored warriors as well. _

_The leader of the three wore a black bodysuit with a gold and black chest armor over it. The shoulder armor was black with golden linings as a golden 'A' was situated at the center with a red triangle filling the hole in the 'A.' Golden bracelets and silver knee pads, and shin pads decorated his legs as his helmet was black with a golden decoration on it with a red ruby in the center which resembled the suit of diamond. This was Glaive._

_Beside him were two other armored warriors, greatly resembling the other. _

_The two wore black bodysuits, donned with black armor with spiked shoulder pads. An 'A' was situated at the center of their chest armor as black greaves and boots donned their arms and legs. On their helmet, both have a long visor that stretched upwards on their black helmet. The only thing that was different between the two was that one was taller and his 'A' was green as a gold diamond was on his head as the other was shorter, the 'A' being red, a green diamond on the helmet, and was clearly a girl from her figure. These were Lance and Larc. _

"_So you are Nohr's chosen masked knights?" Garren asked as he drew gun, something that was out of place considering everyone was wielding bows and arrows for long range weapons. Next to him, Leangle pulled out a staff-like weapon which extended as three circles popped out at the top, forming a three leafed clover or the suit of clubs. _

"_And I would assume you two are Hoshido's masked night." Glaive said as he drew a sword as Lance took out a spear and Larc pulled out a crossbow-like weapon. "You two are fools if you think you can defeat us. For one thing, we have the advantage in numbers."_

"_Oh, don't worry. Our number will soon be even. But first, you Nohrians will pay for what you have done!" And with that, the first shot was fired. _

* * *

**(In another part of the battlefield…)**

"Come on, Haru! We've got work to do!" Hinoka said, riding her Pegasus and wielding a naginata as she aided me in battle.

The Nohrian came at me, axe swing, but I easily blocked the axe with my Blay Rouzer and disarmed him before I stabbed my sword through his chest, quickly removing the blade as I jumped back.

"Nice work." Hinoka said as I looked over to the Nohrian side of the field. "What's wrong? You seem tense."

"It's just…" I wanted to say something, but I couldn't find any words to express the feeling inside of me.

"If you're worried, don't be." Hinoka assured. "All your siblings are here with you. Those Nohrians don't stand a chance!"

"Yeah…" I said, my grip on my weapon tightening.

"Focus, Haru. Here come more enemies." Takumi said, readying his bow as I saw three Nohrian soldiers coming towards us.

Grasping the Blay Rouzer with both my hands, I blocked one strike from an axe wielder as Takumi used that chance to put an arrow between the man's eyes. I saw another one, this one wielding a sword, running for Takumi so I ran and blocked his path, blocking his overhead strike as I took advantage of the opening he left. With one swift kick, I kicked the guy where the sun don't shine, making him let go of his weapon to hold his family jewels as I used the chance to grab his head and plunge my sword into his gut before pushing him back as he laid dead on the ground.

"You do not show any mercy, do you?" Takumi said as he inched away from me a little, probably scared that I didn't bat an eye when I kicked the guy in the nuts.

"If it gets me an opening to strike, I'll do it again." And I meant it when I said that as Hinoka dealt with the last soldier.

Suddenly, the ground shook a bit as I saw a ball of fire in the sky before it slammed into the river, completely drying it up. That was…

"The Nohrian army used a Dragon Vein to dry up the river!" Hinoka said in surprise. "But I thought only royals held that power."

"Yeah, which means there must be some real big shots over there." Takumi said. "Suits me just fine. I always wanted to use a Nohrian royal as target practice!" I resisted the urge to hit him right then and there. If someone on the Nohrian side used a Dragon Vein, then that means…

"Stay focused, Haru." Hinoka said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "The Nohrians brought their heavy hitters this time. I think now is a good time as any to transform."

"R-Right…" I said as I sheathed my Blay Rouzer and pulled out the Blay Buckle along with the Change Ace card and slipped it in before I slapped the buckle onto my waist, a deck of cards soon appeared as they wrapped around my waist and became a belt to hold the buckle as the buckle began to pulse.

By habit, I extended my right arm out as my finger were curled except my index finger and thumb which were pointed outwards before I shouted one word.

"Henshin!" With that, I flipped my hand forward before I pulled it back to pull the lever, causing part of the buckle to flip and show off a red rectangle with a golden suit of Spade.

**TURN UP**

A blue holographic card appeared from the buckle before it passed through me, donning me in an armor that I knew all too well and by heart.

I now wore a pure blue bodysuit. Along with the Blay Buckle, the torso armor was silver with a suit of spade at the center as the shoulder pads were flat with golden decorations on the arms and spade on the top. Gold bands were wrapped around my wrists and crisscrossed strips of metal were on the boots. Strapped on my left arm was Rouze Absorber. My helmet was blue with a silver face and a single horn rising up, emulating a rhino beetle. Everything was red through the large round bug-like lenses before everything cleared up and I could perfectly.

I had become…Kamen Rider Blade!

By the time I finished my transformation, I heard more cries from the other side.

"Dammit, their reinforcements have arrived!" Hinoko said as she had flown up to see what had happened. "I'll go scout out how many there are. Takumi, Sakura, you two stay with Haru."

"Understood." Takumi said.

"Y-Yes. Good idea." Sakura said.

I watched as Hinoka flew off into the distance to go scout and I couldn't help, but worry for her.

"Hang in there, Haru." Takumi said. "The Nohrian royals are no pushovers, but I'm sure you knew that already. We have to work together to beat them. And since you're the eldest, I guess you're in charge. Lead the way."

"R-Right." I said, surprised at the sudden new leadership.

"Onii-sama," I thank my helmet for hiding my flinching face. I've been called 'Onii-chan' before, but not 'Onii-sama.' "Are you hurt anywhere? I can heal you."

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for worrying though." I said as I saw reinforcements from our side, the Hoshidian, appear with Yukimura leading them as I heard him shout out orders and words of encouragement.

"Haru, look up!" Takumi said, pointing to the sky.

Following his finger, I saw the forms of wyverns in the skies.

"Wyvern Riders." I said immediately identified. "Takumi, give me support. You're bow is effective against foes like them, but make sure to keep Sakura safe. She's not equipped for battle."

"Right." Takumi nodded as he readied his bow, the Fujin Yumi. "But what are you gonna do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked before I took off running.

"Onii-sama, wait!" I ignored Sakura's cried as I ran and jumped up

Thanks to the suit, I jumped high enough to reach the Wyvern Rider, surprising them as I landed on one Wyvern and quickly took care of the rider by slicing his throat before I kicked him off. Taking the reins, I directed the Wyvern towards the others, the wyvern instantly following my orders despite me just killing its rider. I must be my talent for animals. That or it was just instinct.

Flying, I rammed into another rider, surprising him as I quickly pulled back when an arrow from Takumi pierced the rider's wyvern and I simply watched as the rider screamed as he fell to his death. A roar alert me that the last rider was charging at me, but Takumi had my back as an arrow pierced the wing of the rider's wyvern and I used that chance to jump off the wyvern I was on and dropped kicked the rider as we descended to the ground. I landed just fine with no injury while I heard a snapping sound, informing me that the rider I just kicked landed on his head, snapping his neck and killing him.

"Well, aren't you a show off." Takumi said.

"Amazing…" Sakura said in awe, amazed at what I did and how fast I did it.

"It was nothing." I said. "Now come on. Let's go see how Ryoma is doing." From what I saw, he was fighting against Xander. Ryoma won't go down that easily, but Xander isn't a pushover. Not only that, but I saw Glaive and the others fighting Garren and Leangle and their battle was getting close to Ryoma's and Xander's.

"Good idea." Sakura said as she and Takumi ran off ahead with me following close behind.

Along that way, we met up with Hinoka who had finished scouting and after a good long run, we made to where Ryoma was. My steps slowed down, however, when I saw Xander and the others.

"Ryoma, are you alright?" Hinoka asked, landing and getting off her Pegasus.

"I'll be fine." Ryoma said, shrugging off the wounds on him. "I'm glad to see you're all safe."

"You're hurt." Sakura pointed out as she worked her magic and healed Ryoma as best she can.

"Thank you, Sakura." Ryoma said. "Enemy reinforcements are heading this way. I want you all to go and take care of them." He then turned to me. "Haru, I'm counting on you to keep Hinoka and the others safe."

"Right." I nodded.

"Haru!" I almost froze up when Xander called out my name. I slowly turned and I saw a smile of relief on him as Elise healed his wounds. "Thanks heavens we found you, and that you're alive and well. Quickly, come join us! Your family has come to take you home where you belong."

Family…

"Quiet, Nohrian filth!" Ryoma shouted. "Haru is my brother and a prince of Hoshido!"

"On the contrary, Haru is _my _brother and a prince of Nohr!" Xander shouted back, looking ready to fight again.

Oh boy, I can already see this ending badly.

"Haru!" Turning again, I saw Camilla looking happy to see me as she quickly got off her wyvern. "I was so worried about you. Don't ever wander away from me again." What am I? A dog?

"I'm glad you're okay, Haru." Leo said, getting off of his horse. "You must have the devil's own luck." After what happened to me thus far, I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

"Yay! We got our brother back!" Elise cheered happily.

"Nohrian scum!" Hinoka said angrily. "First you kidnap him, now you lie to him!? Haru is _my _brother, not yours!"

Why do I feel like the world is crumbling around me?

"You are mistaken." Camilla said. "Haru is my sweet, little brother. You may not have him." Shit, she's going Yandere mode. Where's my Blue Spader when I need it the most?

Some commotion got everyone's attention and we all turned to see Garren and Leangle backing away from Glaive, Lance, and Larc.

Glaive was about to attack when he saw me. "Haru! I'm glad to see you're alright. Come join us and we can finish off these guys."

"Excuse me?" Garren said. "Haru is one of us. He'd rather die than help the enemy. Haru, help us and we can take down these guys."

"Apparently, you don't know Haru like I do." Glaive said. "Haru isn't on to betray his family. If he's helping anyone, it's us!"

"Don't be fooled by their words." Ryoma said. "You belong with your true family in Hoshido!"

"We have loved and raised you since you were a child." Xander said. "Come home with us. We can live as a family once more!"

"You guys haven taken him away from us and I will not allow you to take him away again!" Garren said, pointing his gun at the black Rider. "He belongs with us, in Hoshido!"

"I've known Haru since he was a kid! We're practically brothers!" Glaive said, readying his sword. "He belongs with us in Nohr!"

"Come home to Hoshido, Haru!"

"No, Haru! Nohr is your home!"

"Haru!"

"Haru!"

I looked between me. On my right was Hoshido, my real family. On the left was Nohr, the people who have shown me love like never before, one that equals a true family.

Hoshido…or Nohr…

Family…

Which side am I supposed to fucking choose dammit!?

* * *

**And done! There you have it people, a Bale and FF Fates crossover. From the title, you guys already know what choice he's gonna make which is to be expected from Haru. He's not gonna choose a side, because whatever side he'll choose, it's gonna break faster than Kenzaki Kazuma being the cold motherfucker he is now. And as you can see, both sides have their own Riders, thought it be interesting and might spice things up for the war. And if you're wondering where the hell is Chalice, well, I'm not telling. You'll just have to wait until the story comes. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out.**


	13. Kamen Accel World

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Accel or Accel World. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this idea, which might become a story, and my OC)**

* * *

**Kamen Accel World**

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

I blinked once. Then twice. Then three times, but the image in front of me did not change. I blinked for the fourth time before I looked at where the hell I was at.

In a few words: The area was wrecked. As if a nuclear bomb had just gone off.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!?" I yelled out as loud as I can, yelling towards the sky.

Okay, calm down Haru. Access the situation. Let's see, I have no idea where the hell I'm at, some weird gauge is in front of me as if my life has turned into a video game, and…what the hell am I wearing?

Looking at myself, I found that I was in some strange looking armor. It was mostly red and quite bulky too as silver paneling were on my legs. The torso armor seemed to resemble the grill of a car with black gears around my ankles. Checking behind me, I saw some sort of backpack made up of folded motorcycle parts. Looking through a puddle in front of me, I saw that I also had a helmet on. Like the armor, it was mostly red as a glowing blue circular set of lights acted as the visor as a silver 'A' was in front of a another metal 'A' acting as a horn. There was also some weird looking belt around my waist that looked like a set of motorcycle handle bars. However, the thing that caught my eye was the red looking memory stick in it. Upon closer look, it had an 'A' that was decorated like a speed meter.

"Nani kore?" I muttered as I looked at myself again.

Suddenly…

**HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER!**

"Whoa!" I jumped in surprise at the sudden flaming message. No, it was actually in flames, literally. Just what in the actual fuck is going on here?

Suddenly, a sudden light followed by the sound of a motorcycle caught my attention, my arm instinctively raised to cover my eyes from the light. Lowering it, I saw the rider was some sort of biker version of The Skull Man, black clothes and skull head and everything though the red scarf is new.

"I haven't been back to the 'World's End Stage' in a while. LUCKY! And on top of that, my opponent is a brand new newbie! MEGA LUCKY!" The Skull Biker man said before he pointed at me. "But you my friend are GIGA UNLUCKY!"

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow under my helmet. "And who might you be to tell me that I'm 'Giga Unlucky?'"

"Why should I tell you? My names displayed for everyone to see." The biker said as he pointed up and I followed his finger up to a new gauge along with a name: Ash Roller.

"Ash Roller…" I read off before looking at my own gauge and saw no name for myself. "Hey, how come I don't have a name?"

"Hm?" The now identified Ash Roller looked up at my gauge and somehow, I could tell that he was surprised. "What the hell? No avatar name?"

* * *

**(Nearby)**

_Up in top of the buildings, or what was left of them, a few people were watching the soon to be fight and were surprised to see no name for Haru._

"_What's this?" A green female avatar tilted her head in confusion. "The newbie has no name. What's going on?"_

"_A malfunction?" Another avatar guessed. _

"_That would be impossible." A Minecraft looking character said, looking through a computer. "Something like that shouldn't happen in Brain Burst. But it does boggle the mind."_

"_The guy's completely red. Doesn't take a genius to see that he belongs to the Red Legion." Another avatar said. "Though, it doesn't look like he has any long range weaponry on him. What's up with that?"_

"_Who knows? For now, let's see what he can do."_

* * *

**(Back with Haru)**

"Well, since you have no avatar name, I'll just call you [NO NAME]!" Ash Roller said.

"[NO NAME]? Really? That's the best you can do?" I asked, not impressed.

"Shut up and die!" Revving up his bike, Ash Roller charged towards me at high speed.

I couldn't help but sigh. What an idiot.

With practiced reflexes, I jumped and kicked his head just as he was about to run me over, knocking him off his bike as said bike swerved and crashed into a pile of burning garbage.

I landed back on my feet easily as Ash Roller was getting back up.

"What's wrong? Is that all you got?" I asked, trying to get him riled up. It was easier than I thought.

"Kisama! You'll pay for that!" Clearly guided by rage that he had been so easily knocked off his bike, Ash Roller ran towards me, fist raised.

I couldn't help but scoff. This isn't the first time I've dealt with thugs outside of school.

He threw a right hook at me, but I easily dodged by stepping back. He didn't let up as he threw another punch, but I easily caught it. Pulling him towards me, I delivered a strong elbow strike to his gut, making him slump over before I grabbed him and threw him over my shoulder where he crashed into the same pile that his bike crashed into.

"I'm starting to see what Brain Burst really is." I said to myself as I heard those other people talking about me.

"Eh~? The newbie's not bad."

"Looks like this isn't the first time he's been in a fight."

"For a newbie, he's not bad. His Health hasn't even been touched while Ash Roller is nearing half."

True to their word, when I looked up backed at the gauges, mine was still untouched while Ash Roller's Health was nearing half.

"He spoke as if he was more experienced than me, but I wonder if that only applies to this world." I said out loud before the sound of a motorcycle reached my ears and I turned to see Ash Roller back up and on his bike, driving towards me.

"You're mine!" He yelled as he revved his bike to go faster.

Acting quickly, I jumped to my right to avoid getting rammed before rolling to my knees and quickly getting back up.

"Okay, now what?" I asked to no one in particular. If this was a game, then where's the tutorial.

Suddenly, a hologram screen appeared in front of me. Surprised, I jumped a little before calming down and read what was on it. To my surprise, it was a list of moves.

MOVE SET/EQUIPMENT:

WEAPONS: [LOCKED]

NORMAL ATTACK: [LOCKED]

HEAVY ATTACK: [LOCKED]

FINISHING ATTACK: ACCEL GLANZER

"Seriously, that's it?" I asked, annoyed that for some reason, my moves were locked besides my finishing move. I then heard Ash Roller coming back so I quickly pressed the only thing what was available, that being my finishing move.

The second I tapped it, a rush of info filled my head and I knew exactly what to do next.

I turned to the direction where Ash Roller was coming from. I reached for the left handle of my strange belt as he neared closer to me.

"You're finished, [NO NAME]!" Ash Roller said as he pressed a button in his bike and the next thing I knew, he was speeding up.

Acting quickly, I grabbed the left handle of the belt around me and squeezed the brake handle.

**ACCEL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"No, Ash Roller, you're the one who's finished!" I said as I went and grabbed the right handle and revved it up and before I realized it, flames engulfed my body, but I felt no heat and no pain. Instead of these flames hurting me, they were assisting me.

Waiting for the right moment, I jumped and spun, performing a spinning heel kicked which released some sort of energy that resembled tread marks. The minute my kick connected with Ash Roller's head, an explosion happened followed by a scream before I landed on my feet with the flames from the explosions behind me.

"Zetsubō ga omae no gōru da!" Okay, why the hell did I say that? And why did it sound so cool?

With the observers, they were completely speechless at what just happened until one of them decided to break the silence.

"…Whoa...Subscribing." What am I? A Youtuber?

* * *

**And done! Now this is something I'm pretty excited about. Kamen Rider Accel in the world of Accel World. Hehe, so many Accel's. Anyway, I hoped you all liked today's little preview and just to make sure you're not confused, this Haru Yamamoto, my OC, not Haruyuki Arita, the main character. Just thought I should tell you since they're both named Haru. Anyway, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till next time. **


	14. Futari wa Pretty Cure: A New Legend

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Kuuga or Futari wa Pretty Cure. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this idea which will become a story soon and my OC.)**

* * *

**Futari wa Pretty Cure: A New Legend**

* * *

**(Amusement Park)**

The time currently was night as we set our sights on an amusement park that was about to close. As the people were leaving, two kids had just run though the entrance.

The first was a 14 year old girl with short, ginger hair that she usually wears down and has light brown eyes. She was currently wearing what looked to be a school uniform consisting of a maroon shirt with a maroon blazer over it, a blue striped bow tie around her neck, and an aqua skirt followed with black ankle socks and brown dress shoes. This is Misumi Nagisa.

Currently, she was carrying a lacrosse stick that held a phone-like device and inside this device was, believe it or not, a fairy called Mepple.

The second was a 15 year old boy with short black, messy hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. He wore the same uniform as the girl albeit being a male version as the bow tie was replaced with a neck tie and the skirt was replaced with pants, obviously. This was Nagisa's friend and next door neighbor, Ichi Dai.

"This is weird-mepo." Mepple said as Nagisa and Dai entered the amusement park.

"You mean besides the fact that we're entering an amusement that's about to close?" Dai asked the so-called fairy.

"I can feel something besides Mipple-mepo."

"What do you mean 'something?'" Nagisa asked.

"This is the end of the line for you two." An unknown voice said before a man dropped down from out of nowhere.

The man was obviously older than them. He wore a red bodysuit with a cloak over his shoulder. His face and white hair would make one think he had just came from a kabuki play.

"Who are you?" Dai asked, getting in front of Nagisa protectively. Something about this man didn't sit right with him, and Nagisa felt the same way.

"I am Pisard." The now named Pisard introduced himself. "I've been looking for you two. Or rather, I've been looking for him." Pisard then pointed at Mepple.

"Run away-mepo!"

"You don't have to tell us twice!" Nagisa said as she and Dai attempted to run, but suddenly, Pisard appeared right in front of them. "What the!?"

"Don't give me a hard time you two." Pisard said as he went to grab Mepple from Nagisa, but before he could, Nagisa and Dai slipped by and ran away from him. Unfortunately, Nagisa tripped and sent Mepple flying from her lacrosse stick.

"Ah! I'm getting dizzy-mepo!"

"Oh no!" Dai jumped to catch Mepple, but Pisard suddenly appeared, backhanded him, and caught the fairy.

"Dai-kun!" Nagisa went to her friend when he crashed to the ground.

"Where are the stones?" Pisard asked the fairy as Nagisa helped Dai up.

Just as Dai and Nagisa were about to act, a voice called out.

"Misumi-san! Ichi-kun!" Turning, both Nagisa and Dai saw another girl making their way to them.

This girl was the same age as Nagisa and has long, dark blue hair and eyes. She wears her hair down and clips her bangs to the side. She wore the sane uniform as Nagisa and was carrying a similar looking phone-device in her hand. This is Yukishiro Honoka.

"Yukishiro-san/Honoka-chan?" Both Nagisa and Dai said in surprise at the appearance of the girl.

"Mepple!" The phone in Honoka's hand spoke.

"Mipple!" Mepple cried out.

"What's going on anyway, Yukishiro-san?" Nagisa asked.

"She brought me here." Honoka said, gesturing to the fairy in her hand.

"You too, Honoka-chan?" Dai asked, looking at the phone in Honoka's hand.

"Get Mepple back-mipo!" Mipple said.

Pisard laughed at the sight of the second fairy. "Well, well, if it isn't the other half? This saves me the trouble of looking for you. Now hand her over."

"No, Honoka! You mustn't turn me over to him-mipo!" Mipple pleaded.

"Fat chance that's happening!" Dai said as he sprung into action. Seeing him coming, Pisard went to backhand him again, but Dai ducked, got on his hands, and pushed off as his feet kicked Pisard's hand, the one that was holding Mepple as the fairy was sent flying again.

"I'm getting dizzy again-mepo!"

"I've got him!" Nagisa said as she caught the fairy with her lacrosse stick and tossed him into her other hand. Once that was done, Dai quickly jumped away from Pisard and stood side by side with Nagisa and Honoka.

"Thank you-mepo." Mepple thanked the two.

"Thank us later. What do we do now?" Dai asked as he raised his hands in preparations for a fight.

"That's it! No more games!" Pisard shouted as he raised his hands and suddenly, everything from the bench, to a trash and recycling bin, to a road blocker was somehow picked up telepathically.

"No way! Arienai(Unbelievable)!" Nagisa said at the spectacle in front of her.

"Take this!" Pisard then sent the objects at the three.

"Duck!" Dai shouted as the three separated and did their best to avoid the thrown objects at them.

"I can't do this anymore!" Nagisa cried out as she ran and dodged any objects thrown at her.

"Help me!" Honoka cried out as she covered her head with her hands and closed her eyes as objects crashed near here her.

"Dammit!" Dai was faring better than the girls as he expertly dodged all the thrown objects at him. When you've traveled for as long as he has, something like this was nothing. That didn't stop him for worrying about the girls.

"Girls! You two have to transform-mepo!" Mepple cried out throughout the chaos.

"Transform?" Honoka said in confusion. I didn't blame her. This wasn't Kamen Rider, although a Rider would certainly be helpful in a situation like this.

"That's not funny! This is no time for jokes!" Nagisa said.

"I'm not! Take out the PreCure cards-mepo!" Mepple said.

"Cards?" Nagisa said in confusion until she remembered the cards that appeared along with Mepple and took them out from her blazer pocket, just ducking in time to avoid a trash bin. "You mean these?"

"There are a number of cards here." Honoka said, taking out a set of cards for herself.

"Fine the Queen card-mipo!" Mipple said.

"I don't know what's going on, but can you hurry it up!?" Dai shouted as he kicked away a traffic cone.

"Found it!" Nagisa said as she held the Queen card in her hand.

"Now what do we do?" Honoka asked.

"Swipe the card here-mepo!" Mepple instructed, gesturing to the card scanner below him as Miiple told Honoka the same thing.

"Like this?" Nagisa said as she swiped the card across the scanner.

"You too-mipo!" Mipple said to Honoka as she too swiped the card. And then, a blinding light occurred, blinding Pisard and Dai as Pisard stopped throwing objects.

"N-Nani!? What's going on!?" Dai thought out loud. And then…

"Duel Aurora Wave!" The voice of both girls yelled out.

"Wait, what am I saying?" Nagisa wondered before another burst of light occurred, this time one with more color as the light erupted into a pillar that prevented both males from interfering.

"What's happening!?" Dai shouted as he covered his eyes from the light.

After a few seconds later, the light erupted and again and vanished and in its place was Nagisa and Honoka, looking very different from before.

Nagisa had a new outfit that is a black and purple midriff-bearing top with pink ruffles lining the sleeves and a light pink bow on her chest. On her arms are elbow-length black arm warmers as well as black finger-less gloves. The warmers are lined in pink and each feature a heart at the wrist. She wears a black skirt atop black mini-shorts that features ruffle trimming of each layer and she has a pink belt with a heart-shaped buckle around her waist. Lastly, she wears black legwarmers with a heart at the top of each one and red shoes. Her earrings and buckle are silver and her hair bangs are move to the left.

Honoka too had a new look as she wore a white dress with the top part featuring ruffle trimming, a white bow and a baby blue stripe in the middle while the skirt part being white with lace trimming at the bottom and a dark blue belt around her waist. She wears a white bow with a dark blue heart in her hair, and her elbow-to-wrist gloves are white with baby blue ruffle trimming and each glove has a dark blue heart at the wrist. Lastly, her legwarmers are white with a baby blue heart and below it, matching ruffle trimming and white shoes.

"Hikari no shisha(Emissary of light) , Cure Black!" Nagisa suddenly introduced herself as Honoka soon followed.

"Hikari no shisha, Cure White!"

_"_Futari wa PreCure(Together, we are Pretty Cure)!" The both of them said as they posed together.

"What in the world?" Dai muttered as he and Pisard both had the same expression that said, 'What the hell just happened?'

Honoka then pointed at Pisard and said, "Servant of the Dark Power…"

"Return to the darkness from which you came!" Nagisa finished until she realized what she had just done. "Wait, what am I saying?"

"I would like to know that too." Dai said, thinking that both girls had sudden turned into Mahou Shoujos(Magical Girls).

"I have no idea what just happened, but that won't stop me from killing you two!" Pisard said as she jumped towards the girls.

"Girls!" Dai cried out in worry.

Both girls panicked and did the first thing that came to mind and that was to jump away. What they didn't expect was when they jumped, they were higher than they expected.

"What!?" Pisard said, surprised.

"Amazing! I flew all the way up here!" Honoka said, surprised at what she just did. After all, she wasn't as athletic as the girl next to her.

"How did we do that?" Nagisa asked. Athletic she may be, but she wasn't that athletic that she could jump that high.

"That's the power of PreCure-mepo!" Mepple said from the case holder he was in.

"Look out! He's coming from above-mipo!" Mipple alerted them.

Looking up, they saw Pisard coming in with a wide, sweeping kick which the girls managed to dodge. Landing on her hands, Nagisa pushed off and kicked towards the man, but he dodged and punched her away. Honoka then came in with a combo of kicks which forced Pisard to draw back a bit, Nagisa then too that chance to attack his back with punches, but after taking two, he turned around and kicked her in the gut, but to his surprise, she withstood it. He was so surprised that he was unable to block the next few attacks from Honoka who kicked his chest and face. Angry, he grabbed her leg and threw her away.

"Oh no!" Nagisa and Dai cried out in worry, but they were soon wiped away as Honoka flipped and landed on her feet perfectly, waving at the two that she was alright.

"Thank goodness." Dai sighed in relief as he looked back and saw Nagisa tackle Pisard off the merry-go-round and into the spinning cups ride. "I've got to help somehow."

Back with the girls, both Nagisa and Pisard crashed into the spinning cups, creating a small dust cloud. Jumping out of said cloud, Nagisa landed on one of the cups as Honoka quickly returned to her side. They waited for the dust cloud to subside and when it did, it revealed to show an okay Pisard, but he was pissed.

"Damn! You annoying brats!"

"Don't forget about me!" Before he knew what hit him, literally, Pisard was struck by a small trash can. Taking the thing off, he turned to see who did that and saw none other than Dai, coming in with a drop kick that connected with his face, sending him flying as Dai flipped and landed on one of the cups.

"Dai-kun, sugoi!" Nagisa complimented her neighbor, amazed at what he just did. The same could be said for Honoka.

Dai simply smirked and gave the two a thumbs up. "I work out a lot."

Suddenly, Dai felt as if he was being pulled and before he knew it, he found himself in the hands of Pisard who choked him, squeezing his neck.

"Dai-kun/Ichi-kun!" Both girld cried out in worry as they went to help their friend.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast you two." Pisard stopped the two as he squeezed harder. "Take another step and your friend's neck with be snapped like a twig." Both Nagisa and Honoka gritted their teeth in frustration. "Now, if you want your friend to live, hand over the fairies."

"No! Don't do it!" Dai said, but was silenced when his neck was squeezed harder.

"Quiet you. The three of us are trying to have a talk." Pisard said before turning back to the girls. "So, girls, what will it be?"

'Shit! I've got to do something!' Dai thought as he gathered all of his strength and raised his legs, kicking Pisard hard enough to let him go. Just taking one second to gather air into his lungs, he yelled out and threw a punch at Pisard that sent him flying back.

"Take…that…" Dai breathed as he gasped for air.

"Dai-kun!" Dai turned to the two as Nagisa pointed at him. "Your arm!"

"Huh?" Confused, Dai looked at his arm and was surprised as his arm was now covered in a white gauntlet with a golden wristband. "T-This is…" He recognized this gauntlet anywhere.

"You little brat!" Clearly pissed, Pisard charged at Dai.

Following his instincts, Dai ducked under Pisard's fist and punched him with his other hand as that arm soon transformed too. He then took the chance to kick Pisard with his right leg before kicking him away with his left. Looking down, his lower body was replaced with a black bodysuit with golden knee pads and golden bands around his ankles. Not letting Pisard have the chance to recover, he ran up to the man and punched his face, his chest, and his gut before he felt his torso getting heavier. Finally to finish it off, he grabbed Pisard by his cloak, pulled him on before giving him a hard head butt that sent them both back.

"Ow…" Dai rubbed his head, but he instead felt something else. He felt a helmet and small horns.

"Ichi-kun…?" Honoka muttered in confusion and surprise.

Getting up, Dai looked at himself with a nearby mirror. From head to toe, he was covered in armor. He wore a black body suit, a white chest armor that simulated pectorals with a golden collar, white gauntlets that covered his forearms, white round shoulder pads, and finally, a black helmet with large red eyes with small golden horns that barely extended past his head.

"No…way…" Dai muttered as he looked at himself.

He had just become…Kamen Rider Kuuga!

* * *

**And done! Thank you all for reading. This is something that, like Decade and Happiness Charge PreCure, will show up in the future and unlike my other ideas; this one will be appearing soon. When you wonder? You'll just have to wait and see. Now, as you can see, I didn't use one of my regular OC's. This one is completely new. Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce you to Ichi Dai, his name literally meaning 'First Number' and yes his name is basically 'dai-ichi' backwards, but I think it's good name. Now I bet you're wondering why the new OC. Well, once this story comes out, I'll tell you why. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out and look out for Ichi Dai in the future. **


	15. Gaim's Awakening

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Gaim or Fire Emblem Awakening. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this idea which might become a story soon and my OC's.)**

* * *

**Fire Emblem: Gaim's Awakening**

* * *

_What would you do…If you had power?_

_Would you use it to rule?_

_To conquer?_

_Or…_

_Would you use it to fight against destiny?_

…

* * *

**(Premonition: Invisible Ties)**

_**SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!**_

"Daidai Ittou!" I shouted as I swung my charged Daidaimaru, but Validar blocked the attack with his magic, a form of dark lightning as he pushed me back.

I was then blasted in the chest with said magic and skidded across the ground as my partner tried his hand at Validar.

Said partner was a midnight blue haired man who wore a black vest, a white shoulder cape over his left arm as shoulder armor rested on his shoulder, black pants, and grey boots that went up to his knees. This was my friend, Chrom.

Chrom swung Falchion, the famous sword of his family at the Sorcerer who easily blocked his attack with his magic. He didn't let up as Chrom struck for his head, body, anything that he could hit, but Validar was fast on his feet, dodging and blocking Chrom's attacks. Gripping my Daidaimaru and Musou Saber in hand, I charged to aid my friend.

I struck for his neck, but he blocked it and directed my attack to the ground, but I had second sword, aiming for a diagonal slash to his chest, but he jumped back quickly to avoid it. Coming from behind, Chrom swung an overhead slash, but Validar stepped to the side, barely dodging the sword before he blasted Chrom with magic.

"Chrom!" Angry, I sped up to the man and went for a stab to his gut which he dodged. I spun around and attacked with my other sword, but he blocked it. I didn't let up as I swung my second sword, forcing him to jump back. I then jumped and swung both swords down at him, but just when my swords were about to hit, he vanished. "What the-!? Where did he-!?"

"Up there!" Chrom's voice made me look up to see Validar gathering magic in the air before he sent a volley of smaller magic attacks at the both of us, forcing us to roll and run around the place to avoid the dark lightning. Once he was done sending his volley of magic, he landed on the ground and that's when we both charged at him from both sides.

I went for his waist, but he jumped back and blocked a stab form Chrom before pushing him back and turned to stop a sword strike to his face. With a small blast, he sent the sword back and kicked me away before he stepped to the side to avoid another overhead slash from Chrom before blocking a strike to his chest and kicked Chrom back before he sent a ball of magic at him. Quickly, he rolled and got out of the way in time as I combined both my weapons to form the Naginata Mode and charged at Validar again. I swung for his head again which he blocked, but then I pulled back and twirled my weapon before attacking with the other blade which almost cutted his face. He pushed me back with a blast of magic before he turned and blocked another attack from Chrom before pushing him back and blasted him with a much more stronger blast, making him crash into a pillar.

"Chrom!"

"I'm fine!" Chrom said as he struggled to get up. While doing do, Validar was charging up magic again. I acted quickly and got in front of Chrom just as Validar sent his magic. In response, I pushed on the Cutting Blade three times to initiate the Sparkling effect.

_**SOIYA! ORANGE SPARKLING!**_

My orange themed folded back up and I grabbed it and placed it front of me, folding out and rotating, acting as shield as it blocked Validar's attack. Once it did, I placed the 'orange' back on me as Validar glared at us.

"Thanks, Haru." Chrom said as he got back up. "This is it! Our final battle! You're one of _us, _Haru, and no 'destiny' can change that!"

I nodded as I took out another Lockseed, the Kachidoki Lockseed. "Right. Screw destiny! It's time to show that we are not tried down to something as trivial as that!"

"By all means, go ahead and try!" Validar said. "You cannot unwrite what has already been written!"

"We'll see about that, Validar!" I said.

_**KACHIDOKI!**_

A crack opened above me and descending from the Helheim Forest was the Kachidoki Armor Part, a set of armor painted orange with black highlights and silver bolts that acted like studs. I then removed the Orange LockSeed from my belt, making my current armor disappear, and inserted the Kachidoki Lockseed before locking it.

_**LOCK ON!**_

And then, I grabbed the Cutting Blade and 'sliced' the Lockseed, revealing its core which was shaped like an octagonal orange slice while the lower part showed an image of a futuristic, Tanagashima rifle dubbed the Hinawadaidai DJ Gun.

_**SOIYA! KACHIDOKI ARMS! IZA SHUTSUJIN! EI, EI, OH!**_

The Kachidoki Arms then fell down upon me and unfolded itself into armor. The front part came down to form skirt armor with black highlights and silver bold studs which revealed my chest plate which was orange with Gaim's symbol in gold on a black background surrounded by silver bolts. The two parts of the armor were connected with links by silver pipes. Its side parts rotated on its axis down to become large shoulder guards which were also orange with black highlights and silver bolt studs. My arm braces also gained similar armor while the top part slid down to my back on the top part of the back part. My helmet was also more ornate with black and gold side decorations and a white 'mustache' added to the face plate. The head plate also gained more decoration with gold, curved crests. The helmet attachment now had silver bolt studs with an orange stem at the top. The visor lit up as gold 'juice' splashed from my armor as a pair of orange sashimono flags with Gaim's symbol in black attached to silver pols appeared on my back as the transformation was complete.

This is Kamen Rider Gaim: Kachidoki Arms.

"Koko kara wa oretachi no sutēji da!" I shouted as I grabbed the Kachidoki Batas and charged towards the Sorcerer.

"You think an Arms change will change anything!?" Validar said as he gathered magic into a giant ball before sending it at me. I didn't bother dodging it as I took it head on and thought I felt pain, I gritted my teeth and charged through the smoke, surprising him. "What!?"

"Yeah! I think so!" I said as I swung my flags in a wild fashion, bashing Validar with said flags as I attacked his arms, chest, head, neck, gut, pretty much everything. My swings were wild, the silver poles hitting the man everywhere. I then swept by flag under him, sending a orange wave of anti-gravity that suspended him in air before I stuck with my other flag, causing an explosion which sent him flying into a pillar.

"Nice work!" Chrom said as he joined my side. "Now, let's finish off together!"

I nodded and threw away my flags before pulling out Kachidoki Arm's personal weapon, the Hinawadaidai DJ Gun. I set the DJ Pitch to low before scratching the DJ Table. Once that was done, I aimed the weapon Validar and fired a cannon-like blast of fiery energy. In response, Validar sent a blast of dark energy to counter it, causing an explosion. Chrom quickly took advantage of this and jumped through the smoke to strike Validar. Thanks to my earlier attack, he was slower than before so while he did block most of Chrom's attacks, Chrom managed to slip by and delver two quick slashes to the chest, making Validar stumble back before Chrom swung upward, drawing more blood as Validar was sent flying back.

"Alright!" I cheered before I turned the DJ Gun over and drew the Musou Saber before I combined the two weapons, forming the DJ Gun's Taiken Mode, causing the Great Orange Blade edge piece to appear on the back of the Matchlock Grip. I then removed the Kachidoki Lockseed and inserted it onto the DJ Gun before locking it.

_**LO~CK ON! ICHI! JU! SEN! MAN! JUMAN! HYAKUMAN! MURYOTAISU! **_

"Time to end this once and for all!" I said and Chrom agreed by nodding.

We both roared as we charged towards Validar who got back up slowly and sent a volley of dark lightning, but they all missed. Once we were close enough, we swung our blades at his abdomen. Sparks and blood flew from Validar as me and Chrom struggled to push through and once we did, we turned and kicked Validar away. We waited for any sign of movement, but none came.

Validar was no more.

Both me and Chrom looked at one another, smiling. But then…

"**This isn't over…DAMN YOU BOTH!" **With the last of his strength, Validar sent one last blast of magic, this one much bigger than his previous ones. Without even thinking, I pushed Chrom out of the way and took the blast.

*BOOM!*

"Gah!" I cried out in pain as my transformation was canceled, leaving me in my civilian form and with nothing but the Segoku Driver and the Musou Saber as the blast sent me a few feet back.

"Haru!" Chrom insantly rushed to my side and helped me up. "Are you alright?"

"I'll live." I said as we both looked towards Validar who was burning to death in purple flames before his body disintegrated.

"That's the end of him." Chrom said. "Thanks to you we carried the day."

"Couldn't have done without you." I said as Chrom helped me up my feet.

"We can finally rest easy now. At long last." Chrom said and I couldn't agree more with him.

*Ba-Dump*

Hm?

*BA-DUMP*

Grh!

***BA-DUMP!***

"Graaaaaagh!" All of a sudden, pain shot though my head. Instinctively, I held my held tightly as the pain kept coming like the beating of a heart. What's…What's happening!?

"Haru? Hey, what's wrong!? Talk to me friend!"

*SHANK!*

Suddenly, as soon as it came, the pain in my head was gone. The both of us started wide eyed at each other as in my hand was the Musou Saber which was stabbed through Chrom stomach. In shock, I could only dumbly take out the sword from Chrom who stepped back before he collapsed. Quickly, I caught him in my arms.

"Chrom! Wha…What did I…What have I…!" My mind was in too much shock to form words.

"It's not…your fault…" Chrom managed to say before he coughed up blood and there was a lot of it. He grabbed my coat, making sure that I heard his last words. "Haru…get out of here…and promise me…that you'll…take care…of…Lu…ci…" But before he could finish saying the name, his hand fell and the spark of life left his eyes. Chrom…was dead.

"…Chrom?" My voice came out broken. I shook the man, but he didn't respond. "Chrom…no…no! This can't be happening! What have I done!? CHROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

Has everything I've done…been for nothing?

* * *

**And done! Wow, I finished that real quickly. I'm not lying. Well, just like my Blade and Fates, I bring you Gaim and Awakening. Huh, now that I think about it, Blade Haru and Gaim Haru are like East and West. Blade is themed after a knight and Gaim is themed after a samurai. It's kind of funny when you think about it. Anyway, look out for this story in the future. This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. **


	16. Infinite Cosmic

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Fourze or Infinite Stratos. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this idea which might become an idea soon, and my OC's.)**

* * *

**Kamen Rider Fourze: Infinite Cosmic Kita!**

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

I stalked through the shadow, making sure not even an inch of me stepped out of it as I moved along the walls. Despite my title, my stealth skills were second to none. Minutes later, I started to hear voices. There were five of them, all men.

"…and I hope you'll choose wisely, or else we can't guaranteed your brother's safety." One of the voices spoke. Peeking my head out, I saw the five men gathered in front of a screen. On it was none other than the strongest IS (Infinite Stratos) user, the Brunhilde, Chifuyu Orimura. And right before the link was cut, I saw that the woman's expression was one of extreme rage. I could relate.

Quickly, I went back into the shadows and searched everywhere for their captive hostage.

Now, I bet you're all wondering at this point, 'what the hell is going on?' Well, to explain, I was on my way home back from school when I saw men entering a house. And it wasn't the normal kind of entering; it was the breaking in kind of entering. Quickly, I hid and in the next few minutes, I saw them leave with a kid. Naturally, being the good guy that I am, I followed after them and see that they had just talked with _the _Chifuyu Orimura and based on what I heard, it didn't take a genius to see that the hostage was Ichika Orimura, the younger brother of the Brunhilde.

Now I can guess a number of reasons why these men are doing this, but with today's society where women had the most power in society, I can guess that someone doesn't want Chifuyu to win this year's Mondo Grosso, an International Tournament that is held every three years that's kind of like the World Cup in a way, but for IS. And to do that, they kidnapped her brother and are forcing her to quit the tournament.

This is what I told Ichika once I found him. What, you think I was just standing around and telling you my monologue? Someone needed saving, I don't have time to stand around.

"Time we get you out of here, kid." I said as I finally untied the rope around him. The rope had been tight enough so that someone Ichika's age couldn't break through, but for someone like me, they were no problem.

…

…

…

Okay, I lied. I just used a knife and cut the rope around him. Happy?

"Who are you?" The young Orimura asked me. But before I could say what my name was…

"Hey!" I turned and saw one of the men at the door. God dammit. "Who the hell are you!?"

Instead of answer, I threw my knife at him where it struck him in the knee. I quickly ran up to him and kneed rush him in the face before he could scream out in pain. He flew back and hit a metal pole, knocked out.

"Okay, I think it's time we left, kid." I said as I quickly went back to the boy, grabbed his hand, and ran. But not before I checked the man and took a gun from him. You can never be too safe.

Of course, getting out was not easy. The other men heard the commotion and went to see what had happened. Since I had abandoned stealth, they obviously saw us. As quickly as possible, me and the kid took cover the minute they started hailing us with bullets.

"Haru Yamamoto." Ichika looked at me in confusion as I took out the gun I snatched earlier. "My name. Telling you in case we don't make it out of here."

"In that case, I'm Ichika Orimura." Ichika smiled despite the fact we were being shot at. Either he's very brave or very naïve. Maybe it's both.

I smiled at Ichika before the bullets stopped pelting us, meaning that they ran out of bullets. Quickly, I stepped out from the cover and landed three head shots. In the famous words of Darth Vader: All too easy.

"So, you're what's causing us all this trouble." The fifth and final man appeared, arms crossed behind him as his face was filled with arrogant confidence despite the fact that he was alone and I still had belts left to use. He's got something planned out.

I pointed my gun at him. "Who ordered you to kidnap Ichika?"

"Do you really expect me to tell you that?"

"Point taken." I said. "My guess is that it's one of the contestants in the tournament or maybe is a supporter, who knows. But I will find out once we get out of here."

"Ha!" he laughed. "You really think you'll get out of this place alive?"

"Uh, I have a gun. I assumed."

"Well then, allow me to enlighten you." The man said before took out…oh you have got to be kidding me.

A Zodiart Switch. He pulled out a Zodiart Switch. Well, at least I have a new lead now.

The man pressed down on the red button and in a blast of dark cosmic energy, in place of the man was the Hound Zodiart.

Ichika gasped and froze in fear, but he didn't scream. Got to give props to him. Kids his age would be screaming at this point.

"So, you're a Zodiart, huh?" I said as I threw away the gun. It wouldn't help anyways.

"**So, you know what I am. That's surprising. Tell me, who are you and why are you trying to help the kid? I know for a fact that you two have never met until now."**

"I'm just helping him because I want to. As for who I am…" I pulled out the one thing that could help me and strapped it to my waist. The belt materializing and wrapping around me. I then flipped the red switches.

**3!**

The Zodiart and Ichika looked at me in confusion.

**2!**

I placed one hand on the lever and placed my other arm front of me.

**1!**

"I'm the guy who's gonna kick your ass! Henshin!"

I pushed the lever and raised my right hand in the air as steam or smoke suddenly blasted out of my Driver, almost blowing Ichika away. Then two hologram metallic circles appeared below me and above and the next thing I knew is that I'm in an all too familiar outfit for me. I've watched to show so many times that I memorized what I was wearing to heart. I was wearing a sort of white space suit on. I had on a helmet that was shaped like rocket and the lenses were orange. I had an orange circle on my right arm, a black square on my left arm, a blue X on my right leg, and a yellow triangle on my left leg. I also had a jet pack on my back which is neat! I have become Kamen Rider Fourze!

"Whoa~!" Ichika looked at me in awe with stars in his eyes.

"**What the!? What the hell are you!?"**

"Me? The names Kamen Rider Fourze." I said. "Let me tell you. Being a Kamen Rider is not easy. You chase after an evil organization and the next thing you know, you're in place you don't know. But enough talk. Let's settle this one on one! Oh and before I forget."

I crouched down, clenching my fist before I shot up and raised my arms high in the air as I yelled out.

"Uchu KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**And done! Well, there you have it. A Fourze and Infinite Stratos crossover. I had a difficult time thinking of what to crossover with Fourze until a fellow author gave me the idea. Look out for this story in the future. Until then, this is Ashbel Longhart, signing out. **


	17. FateStay Night: The Ringed Berserker

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or Kamen Rider Wizard. I just own my OC, this idea which might become a story, and nothing more. Please enjoy.)**

* * *

**Fate/Stay Night: The Ringed Berserker**

* * *

Wind. Snow. The makings of storm in the mountains. The frigid temperature that would have brought even the toughest men to their knees in minutes. The hungry wolves and bears that lurked in the forest, waiting for any prey to eat so they could have their fill and survive in these extreme, harsh conditions. This is where the Einzbern mansion, a building of such high class, was located. The conditions outside were why the mansion was even built there in the first place. The storm covered the place from the visible eye depending on the conditions of the weather during the winters, allowing no one to see the works of the inner workshop of a Magus.

In complete contrast to the raging, freezing storm outside, the inside of the mansion was calm and warm. The fireplace and chandeliers lit the place up with warm and bright lights. To a normal occupant, the place would have felt like a really big and cozy home. Too bad the qualities of the place would not be appreciated for the owners of this mansion were in fact Magus, people with the ability to use magic.

In the basement of said mansion, all was dark. A great amount of space was everywhere. In fact, the room was completely barren of any furniture, pictures, nothing really. Just cold brick that made up the place. It was here that we find three people, all female, standing in front of a red circle filled with markings. At first glance, these three would have passed as normal humans, when in fact they were homunculi, artificially made human beings.

The first was a girl who appeared to be 8-10 years old, but was in actuality, much older than she appeared to be. She has crimson eyes and long white hair. She wears a collared, purple long-sleeved shirt with a light purple scarf to match, a long white skirt and purple boots. This is Illyasviel von Einzbern, one of the seven masters that would be participating in the Holy Grail War that was only two months from now.

Besides her were her maids, Leysritt and Sella. By appearance, they looked exactly the same and were much older looking than Illya, but in reality, they were 2 years old. They both wear maid outfits along with hoods that hid their hair, making them more identical. The only thing that set them apart was that Leysritt's breast size was much bigger than Sella's.

"Is everything ready?" Illya asked her maid, Sella.

"Yes, everything is ready for the summoning, mistress." Sella said. Finally, the day had come for her mistress to summon the thing that would allow her to win the Holy Grail War.

A Servant. Now despite the title, a Servant isn't actually a servant, rather a Heroic Spirit, figures from times long ago that have left their mark on Earth and are still remembered today. Examples being King Arthur and Alexander the Great. Servants were beings that far surpassed human beings and even Magus in terms of ability and power.

"Mistress," Sella spoke up the minute Illya stepped into the magic circle. "Are you sure you do not want to summon the Heroic Spirit, Heracles?"

Heracles, or Hercules as he is most known as in the west, was to be the first desired Servant that was to be summoned and to aid the Einzbern in their everlasting struggle to obtain the Holy Grail, the magical, golden prize that is said to grant any wish. However, before the summoning was to begin, Illya had revealed that she had different plans, one that did not involve summoning the legendary demi-god himself.

The desired Servant to be was to be materialized into the Berserker Class where the Servant would obtain the Mad Enhancement, an ability which trades the Servant's consciousness and sanity for a large power boost. Servants usually summoned into this Class usually had insufficient 'stats' that did not bold well for the Master so the Mad Enhancement was used to make up for that. But with Mad Enhancement combined with an already powerful Servant, it didn't take a genius to know that a Servant like that would give anyone an edge in the upcoming war. So to hear that Illya was not planning on summoning the great demi-god concerned Sella.

"No. I don't need a meat head like Heracles, rather someone who will aid me in more ways than one." Illya said. While she is to be the Master in the upcoming war, she had a second mission she needed to complete, a personal mission.

Ten years ago, her mother, Irisviel von Einzbern, along with her father, Kiritsugu Emiya, participated in the Fourth Holy Grail War. Her mother, a homunculus like her, had become the Holy Grail, the prize every Master in the Holy Grail War sought. But her father had chosen to destroy the Holy Grail, dashing away the hopes and dreams of the Einzbern. But instead of returning to the mansion, he stayed behind in Japan, never once returning for her. Years passed, yet Illya never once saw her father and it was during those years that Illya was forced to take care of herself.

But news then made it to her. Her father had died, but this news didn't affect her. Years of being alone had made her stop caring. But that wasn't' the only news. It turns out her father had adopted a son named Shirou. It was that news alone that made her keep going because to her, the boy was the reason why her father never came for her. To her, the boy known as Shirou had stolen her father away and that was something she would not stand for. So with those thoughts in mind, she planned, she trained, and most of all, she endured. And during the years of her struggle, a thought had entered her mind.

Sure, while having the great Heracles would be better than great, she felt that she needed something else. Something besides overwhelming power. She needed someone who could understand her, her pain, her loneliness, and aid her in ending the life of her adopted brother in the most cruelest way possible. So with that in mind, instead of using the stone slab that would summon the mighty demi-god, she would be the catalyst in order to summon a Servant just like her a Servant that could relate to her and aid her. So with that, she stepped onto the Summoning Circle, her Command Spells appearing all over her body, and began to chant.

* * *

_Silver and Iron to the Origin. _

_Gem and the Archduke of Contracts to the Cornerstone. _

_The Ancestor is my Great Master Schweinorg. _

_The Alighted Wind becomes a Wall._

_The Gates in the Four Directions close, coming from the Crown, the Three-Forked Road that leads to the Kingdom Circulate. _

_Shut (Fill). Shut (Fill). Shut (Fill). Shut (Fill). Shut (Fill). _

_Repeat every Five Times. _

_Simply, shatter once filled. _

――――_I announce._

_Your Self is under Me, my Fate(Doom) is in your sword. _

_Yet, thou serves with thine eyes clouded in chaos. _

_Thou, bound in the cage of madness. I am she who commands those chains. _

_In accordance with the Resort of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer._

_Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead. _

_You, Seven Heavens clad in Three Words of Power, arrive from the Ring of Deterrence, O Keeper of the Balance__―――!_

* * *

Hearing the Incantation, the Aria, the Summing Circle glowed red and got to work. Now a spell such as this, where the Master pours in mana and uses a catalyst in order to summon a Heroic Spirit, is not enough. A spell such as this would require a great amount of mana from not just one, but hundreds of people. So in order for Master's to successfully have their Servants without having to trade so much mana, the Holy Grail itself did the heavy lifting while the master provided mana which would then link both the Master and the Servant together for without the Master, a Servant wouldn't be able to live for a single day as they are made entirely out of mana.

Now with the Summoning Spell itself, a catalyst must always be provided and since Illya was using herself, the Grail identified her as the acting catalyst and began to find the perfect Servant for her in the Throne of Heroes, a place outside of space and time itself. In another world, she would have gotten an Assassin, a Counter Guardian whose true identity was her dead father; in another she would have gotten an Archer who was a future version of herself and was a 'Counter-Counter Guardian' who was also a kissing demon. But in this world, Illya would not be getting neither Servants. In this world, the Grail searched everything about the Homunculus. Her personality, her history, her inner, buried thoughts just so it could send her the perfect Servant, and it was then that it found something within the little girl.

Loneliness. The girl, while she didn't show it, was extremely lonely. Abandoned by her parents, the harsh, painful training, all the expectations dropped onto her, despite the fact that she was older than she appeared, Illya still had the mind of a kid(somewhat) and the one thing a kid always needs was the love and warmth of another. So the Grail, despite the fact that a certain 'evil' had corrupted it, was feeling pretty generous today. If the girl wanted someone who would love and care for her, then she would get that someone. And with that, the Grail searched within the Throne of Heroes. While there were millions who could have cared for the girl, the Grail remembered that the selected Heroic Spirit would be materialized into the Berserker Class which meant the Servant would lose its sanity the second it materialized into the world. And that would not do.

So instead of searching through the Throne of Heroes, it searched out into the universe. How? Because magic bitch. Just roll with it. It searched and searched, until it came upon a unique individual. Hmm…yes, yes! This boy will do just nicely. And good news for it, the boy was already dead so it could just pick up its spirit and fling him over.

And with that, the Servant was set and on its way to the girl. She better be grateful for this Spirit could turn out to be a better option than summoning Heracles.

Back with at the Einzbern mansion, Illya had just finished the Aria and five seconds later, the circle released a small shockwave that kicked up some dust. The shockwave was so small and weak that it didn't harm nor faze the three homunculus in the room. Illya had expected for an unknown person to appear before her once that little shockwave flew, but instead, she found herself still alone with nothing, but her maids.

What happened? Where was her Servant? She had said the Incantation correctly, there were absolutely no flaws. It was perfect, flawless. Yet, Illya spotted no sign of her Servant. Had…Had she failed? She, the strongest Master among Masters? After all her hard work, all the pain she endured, all the plans she had prepared, she had fai-!?

*BOOM!*

Illya's thoughts were put on hold when something from up above the three shook the entire mansion.

"An intruder!?" Sella guessed as her sister, Leysritt, jumped into action and raced up the stairs, leaving Sella and her mistress to chase after her. Once at the top, Leysritt didn't hesitate to kick down the door in front of her as Illya and Sella caught up to the two year old Homunculus and gasped at what they saw.

The living room was a complete disaster! Tables were turned, windows were broken, broken pieces of vases were on the floor, paintings were ruined and destroyed, curtains were ripped apart, and one of the chandeliers looked ready to fall down.

Sella was absolutely horrified! This mess…this mess! She and Leysritt would have a fit cleaning all this up. Well, she was, Leysritt probably didn't care. But while the maids were busy looking at the destruction, they were a bit late in seeing the cause of all this. Fortunately, Illya quickly saw the source and soon, her maids saw the perpetrator.

It was a man, a Japanese man who couldn't have been more than 17 years old. His hair was black as a raven's feather, the color matching his clothes. He wore a black trench coat over a black suit, black tie and everything as black dress shoes completed the look. To Illya, it was like she was looking at her father again for the teen in front of her, who was sitting on her couch like he was some sort of hot shot, was dressed the same way as her father. Around his waist was a belt with the belt buckle taking the shape a right hand. Lying next to him to his left was a two handed sword sheathed in its scabbard, the handle wrapped in bandages as the guard was golden and clean. Judging by how long the scabbard was, the blade must have been as long as how tall she was. In his hands were rings. In his right hand was a silver ring that depicted a black, right hand, just like his belt buckle. In his left was a big Ruby embedded in a silver casing and had a visor for some reason. The Ruby was big enough that Illya bet it would attract the attention of a certain Tosaka heiress. Finally, the teen opened his eyes and for some reason, Illya expected to see red eyes.

But instead, she got the color of blue, so light in shading that it matched a baby's blue blanket. The color looked gentle, but the teen looked anything but on her opinion.

The teen then blinked once. Then twice. Then three times before he looked around the messed up place. He then turned back to the three homunculus and finally spoke.

"Um, not to be rude…but where the fuck am I?"

Let it be known that from this day, this was the day Illyasviel von Einzbern summoned Halkeginia's most feared man, the Mage Killer, the Jewel of Hope, the Diamond of Justice, the Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai…

Kamen Rider Wizard aka Haru Yamamoto.

* * *

_Master of Berserker: Illyasviel von Einzbern _

_Servant Berserker: Haru Yamamoto_

_Welcome to the Holy Grail War._

* * *

**And done! That's right people, Wizard Haru in Fate/Stay Night as Illya's Servant. All Magus beware. This idea had been swimming around in my mind so I wanted to get it out. Unlike my other ideas, I don't know whether or not I should do this. It's more of just for fun really. I hoped you enjoyed it nonetheless. Anyway, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. **


	18. Code Geass: A Simple Revolution

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. Code Geass belongs to its respective owner. I just own this idea which might become a story and my OC. Please enjoy.)**

* * *

**Code Geass: A Simple Revolution**

* * *

**(Shinjuku Getto)**

"I just want you to know, it's your fault for getting us into this." I said as I carried Nunnally on my back, her wheel chair having been destroyed along the way.

"I didn't plan for his to happen-kya!" Nunnally cried out in surprise when an explosion rocked the area again and I barely dodged some rubble falling from a ruined building.

"Damn, just what the hell are those stupid terrorists doing!? Don't they know that their actions are getting their fellow Japanese people killed!?" I shouted to no one in particular as I had passed hundreds to thousands of dead bodies of Japanese while I ran with Nunnally on my back. She was surprisingly lighter than I thought.

I cursed again as I quickly jumped to dodged more rubble. But then, a shadow over casted me and I looked behind to see a building falling right towards us. Cursing a line of profanities that would have made a sailor blush, I ran as fast as I could and leaped for it, barely escaping from being crushed. I slid on the ground with Nunnally before coming to a stop.

"Dammit, I could be back at my store preparing some Ramen for some people, but instead I'm here risking my life for someone I don't even know!" I said as I got up.

"I get it, you're angry at me, but we need to find my Onii-sama!" Nunnally said, hanging on to me for dear life as she couldn't walk after all.

"You really care for your brother, don't you?" I asked as I walked through the rubble, stepping over broken support pillars and slabs of stone.

"He's the only family I have left." Nunnally said. "I hope he's alright…"

"…Don't worry, Nunnally. We'll find your brother." I said, kicking down a metal door to look inside of a still standing building. Nothing, but corpses, but none with an Ashford Uniform.

"Why are you helping me?" Nunnally asked. "You could have stayed behind at your restaurant and ignore me, but the minute I mention my brother, you closed the place and helped get over here. Why?"

"Well, I know what it feels like to lose your loved ones." I said as I continued to walk. "I have no parents or siblings left anymore. That least I can do is make sure you don't feel the same pain."

"…Thank you, Haru." Nunnally said.

"Thank me later when we find your brother and get the hell out of this place." I said. "Still, you're a lot lighter than I thought you'd be. You're barely hindering me at all."

"What? Did you expect me to be heavy?" Nunnally asked.

Without hesitation, I said, "Yes." That earned me a slap to the head which I barely felt. "Hm? Did a wind just pass by? I thought I felt something?"

"Haha, very funny, jerk." Nunnally said and even thought I wasn't looking, I could tell she was pouting.

I let out a small laugh before silence took back its place…that is until another explosion shook the place again.

"Ugh, I really hate those people." I said.

"Which people? The Britainnians or the Japanese?" Nunnaly asked.

"The both of them." I said as another explosion occurred in the distance. "All this pointless conflict will change nothing. It's all about a matter of whose superior than whom. Those Japanese terrorists say that fight for their people, but the minute they overthrow the Britannians, it's them who'll be sent to the Gettos as the Japanese look down on them. Violence only breeds more violence and the innocent are the ones who get caught as a result, there's no 'it was on purpose' or 'it was an accident,' why can't they see that?"

"You really hate all this conflict, don't you?" Nunnally asked.

"It's act like this that took away my entire family. So yeah, I hate it." I said before another quake caused by explosions shook the place, this one bigger than the rest as to my horror, more than one building was beginning to fall down.

"Shit!" I cursed before taking off into a run, dodging falling rubble that would have hit us as I tried to get away from the falling buildings. Nunnally screamed as buildings fell behind us and as small pebbles of rubble upon us.

"Can't you run any faster!?"

"This is the fastest I can go woman!" I shouted before I saw a builing I wouldn't be able to get away from. "Shit! Nunnally, hang on!"

"Huh? What do you MEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAN!?" Nunnally screamed again when I grabbed and threw her ahead of me.

I then looked up at the building fall towards me and could only mutter one thing.

"Son of a bitch."

*BOOM!*

I coughed as dust got into my lungs. Waving my hand to get rid of the dust and dirt flying around me, I opened my eyes and saw that I was under some rubble that had stopped a bigger piece of rubble from crushing me.

"Huh? Well, I'll be damn." I said. I thought that kind of luck only happened in animes?

"Haru!" I heard Nunnally's voice from outside the rubble. "Haru! Haru!"

"I'm all right!" I yelled from under the rubble before pushing some away and off me before I finally saw a crack of light. Hurrying, I moved all the rubble off me and was met Nunnaly who was just barely out of range of what was once a building.

"You're alive!" Nunnally said, having heard me erupt from the rubble. "Thank goodness."

"Didn't know you cared for me that much." I said as I got out of the rubble, picking up a rock off of me and throwing it aside.

*Clang!*

Hm? Clang? Turning, I saw an armored truck, the cargo just under some rubble.

"What is it?" Nunnally asked, having heard the clang.

"It's a truck." I said before going to Nunnally to pick her up before going over to the truck. "Here's hoping we find something that can help us find your brother and get out of here."

Setting down Nunnally on a slab of stone she could sit on, I grabbed the handle and opened the cargo door up, pushing it up enough to allow me and Nunnally to slip through. Whatever is in this cargo is freakin' tall if the size of the cargo box said anything. Getting Nunnally, I picked her up bridal style, much to her embarrassment, and slipped through the opening. Even with light coming from the outside, it was hard to see in here.

"I can't see anything in here." I said as I walked with caution, leaning against the wall to feel my way around when my back hit something. A switch?

"Hey, Nunnally, I think there's a switch right next to me. Think you can reach for it?" I asked.

"I'll try." From her position, felt around the wall behind me until she stopped. "Got it." With the sound of something being pushed up, the cargo door moved all the way up, allowing light to finally illuminate the dark place. A sight that I did not expect was greeted before me.

"A Knightmare Frame?" I said out loud.

"A Knightmare Frame? You mean those robots the military use?" Nunnally asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. This truck must have been heading over to the Palace or something." I guessed as I saw some stairs that lead up to the cockpit of the Knightmare. And the cockpit was open.

"Hey, Nunnally? Have you ever ridden a Knightmare Frame before?" I asked as I made my way up the stairs.

"Huh? Of course not. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm gonna pilot this Knightmare Frame." I said as I made up the top.

"Huh!? But I thought you said you hated conflict!?"

"I do. Just because I'm getting into a Knightmare Frame doesn't mean I'm going to fight someone." I said as I got into the cockpit. Of course, being designed to fit one person, Nunnally had to sit on my lap before the hatched closed. "I'm gonna use this to get us out of here. Just being in here gives us a better chance of avoiding battle, getting through rubble, and maybe finding your brother. Plus, it's much faster than going around on foot."

"But do you even know how to drive this thing?" Nunnally asked as I began to feel for controls and buttons.

"I piloted one once. I even read the manual." I said as I found some sort of key and turned it, lighting the whole cockpit inside and making everything clear in here. "Alright. This thing still works." I began messing with the controls, pressing and typing on buttons as I felt something disconnect from the Knightmare Frame, freeing us. The Landspinners were deployed and I felt the machine lean down, ready to take off. "Let's say you and I get the hell out of here and find your brother?"

Nunnally just nervously nodded at me before I gripped the controls and, well, I instantly went full throttle, pushing the Landspinners to spin at top speed before the whole machine took off.

* * *

_From outside the cargo, the Knightmare that Haru and Nunnally had taken shot out and began skating through the ruined lands of the Shinjuku Getto. If Haru had taken his time look around the area more clearly, he would have noticed that a blue horn was seen coming out of the cloak that covered the Knightmare he was now piloting. If he had looked around the area, he would have noticed the white doll with the symbol of a bird on it not too far away. And if he looked around more, he would have noticed a cloaked man just outside the cargo box watching the Knightmare from the distance. _

_Rebellion: an act of violent or open resistance to an established government or ruler._

_Revolt: Rise in Rebellion._

_Mutiny: an open rebellion against the proper authorities, especially by soldiers or sailors against their officers._

_These are the paths a certain prince will take to overthrow the Britannian Empire. But what path will Haru and Nunnally take. The answer is simple. _

_Revolution: a forcible overthrow of a government or social order in favor of a new system._

_This is the path the two will take. While not so different from a rebellion, it has the chance of producing better results for the future. But through this path, these two will lose things important to them, but also gain something in return. The pieces have been set and it's time to act._

_Let the Revolution begin._

* * *

**And done! Now I bet you noticed some Nightmare of Nunnally elements and are asking, 'Is this the Nightmare of Nunnally?' To be honest, that's up for debate. I don't know if I should combine both the original and the NoN or I should just straight up use Nightmare of Nunnally because I don't see a lot of Fanfiction about that and thought it would be interesting. And if you people hadn't already guessed, the Knightmare Haru took was the Lancelot Club. A Machine superior to most Frames, but inferior to the real Lancelot. Can't have him be too OP. Hope you all liked this. This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. **


	19. YuGiOh: Synchro Accelerator

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds. All characters and cards belong to their respective owners. I just own this idea which might become a story and my OC. Please enjoy.)**

***Note: Inspired by AnimeandMangaFan's 'A Black Rose in Bloom' and other Fanfics. **

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: Synchro Accelerator**

* * *

A Witch. That's why she was always called. From the first day she showed off 'special powers' she was branded with the hurtful nickname of Witch. And because of my signature monster, I was soon given the nickname: The Black Rose Witch or the Black Rose for short. She didn't like the name, but it soon stuck with her before she could do anything.

Every day for Akiza Izinski was a chore. Ever since she got her nickname, classes' everyday seemed longer than usual for her, much to her annoyance. It was like any other day. She wake up, alone of course, get herself ready, have a quick lonely breakfast before getting to class where the entire class tried their best to ignore her, but she would still see the fearful glances from time to time. It was like this every day and on those days; she would just stare out the window in her isolated corner of the room.

But today was not like any other day. No, today was different for there was a new student transfer. Apparently, he's from the main Duel Academy from Duel Academy Island. Now that Akiza thought about it, she had overheard from her classmates about a transfer student from Duel Academy Island and were excited about the chance to meet a world famous Duelist as there had been news about some world famous Duelists attending that academy. Slightly interested, she took a moment to take in the boy's appearance.

He was her age she guessed. A plain Slifer Red jacket over a black shirt, a regular pair of jeans, a belt with a deck holder, and a regular pair black and white sneakers. His clothing was regular really, but his appearance is what caught her attention. His hair was as black as her dragon's scales, and his eyes were as blue as a baby's blanket. Besides carrying a school bag, hanging from said bag was an interesting looking Duel Disk. It was mostly gray in color but its luminous edge makes it appear sharp. **(A/N: It's the Blade Disk if anyone was asking.)**

Judging from the by the disappointed looks of everyone's faces, their hopes of meeting a famous Duelist were dashed. She had heard that students at Duel Academy Island were segregated by colors much more harshly than they do here. Blues only hanged out with Blues and the same went for every other color. Obelisk Blue were the top and best students, Ra Yellow were for medium skilled Duelists and students, and finally, Slifer Red was at the bottom of the barrel. Which meant that this new student was from the bottom of the barrel and probably wasn't much of a duelist.

Boy how wrong Akiza was.

'How!?' Akiza thought as she saw the new student, Haru Yamamoto if she remembered correctly, get back up after taking the full force of her Black Rose Dragon's attack. 'How is he still standing!?' For as long as Akiza had known, every time she dueled, she would always end up hurting someone as said someone would always end up in the infirmary or worse, the hospital. But this Duelist in front of her was still standing!

**[Akiza: 1900]**

**[Haru: 800]**

"I'll admit, that was a pretty hard hit." Haru said, wiping away some blood from his mouth. Currently, on his field was one card, a Monster called Lightning Warrior. On Akiza's Field, she had the monster that gave her, her infamous nickname, the Black Rose Dragon equipped with Thorn of Malice.

Lightning Warrior(7/ATK: 2400-1800/DEF: 1200)

Black Rose Dragon(7/ATK: 2400-3000/DEF: 1600)

"But it's my turn now. I draw!" With power, Haru drew his card and looked it at it for a second before already coming up with a winning strategy. He placed his drawn card in his hand and grabbed another one. "I activate the spell card, Level Draw!"

"Level Draw?" Akiza or anyone for the matter has never heard of that card. Curious, she asked, "What does it do?"

"It's simple. I choose any monster on the field, both yours and mine, and select one monster on the field. That monster's level will decrease from its current level by how many I choose to one and for the number of levels I got rid of, I can draw the same amount of cards. I choose my own Lightning Warrior and decrease his level by one."

Lightning Warrior(7-6/ ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200)

Haru drew a new card, but didn't even look at it as he grabbed another card from his hand, that card he drew from the beginning of his turn. "Next, I summon the Tuner Monster, Righty Driver!"

Slapping the card onto his Duel Disk, a mechanical little girl with long hair and a screw driver attached to her right arm appeared right next to Lightning Warrior.

Righty Driver(1/Tuner/ATK: 100/DEF: 300)

'He's gonna Synchro Summon again?' Akiza thought, mentally preparing herself for what was coming. She wasn't prepared enough.

"I tune my LV6 Lightning Warrior with my LV1 Righty Driver!"

Like most Tuner monsters, Righty Driver became a green colored Ring and surrounded Lightning Warrior before it turned into six stars and soon, the dueling arena was filled with light.

"Sono utsukushiku mo ooshiki tsubasa hirugaeshi, hikari no hayasa de teki o ute!(Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light!) Synchro Summon! Appear now!" Haru grabbed a card from his Extra Deck and immediately slapped it down on his Duel Disk. "LV7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Right before everyone's eyes, a white and blue dragon with no legs, but a single tail, and clear neon green wings that showed off circuit lines appeared before everyone. Black Rose Dragon was a dragon with black scales and wings as red as roses and teeth sharper than thorns. It was a dragon made for destruction. But this dragon in front of her was different. This dragon, while intimidating, showed off a light, a light that felt calming to allies and gave hope to the hopeless while promising pain to its enemies. If Akiza hadn't been so captured by the Dragon's appearance, she would have noticed that her right arm was stinging and throbbing with pain.

The following events were something Akiza would never forget. And it was then that she knew…her life was about to change. But it wasn't just her. The appearance of Haru Yamamoto will change the lives of many for both friend and foe alike.

* * *

**And done! My first Yugioh story idea. Now, as I said before at the top, this idea was inspired from AnimeandMangaFan's 'A Black Rose in Bloom,' but also from other Fanfics too. Now I don't have the mind to create fanmade cards like some other authors so I decided to be unoriginal and use already existing decks. For those that have already figured it out, Haru's deck is the same as the deck Yusei uses in the Manga, but he also has Yugo's Clear Wing from Arc-V as his ace. The only fanmade card I made in here was the Level Draw card. I might do more in the future, but we'll see. Hope you all liked this. This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. **


	20. Hyperdimension Neptunia: Surprise Future

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Kamen Rider Drive. I just own this idea and my OC. Please enjoy.)**

**A/N: This story kind of ties with my Drive Fanfic so to avoid spoilers as much as possible, I will give you the bare minimum.**

* * *

**(Celestia)**

_Neptune, or Purple Heart as she's called in her HDD form clashed blades with Black Heart, igniting sparks. _

_"Not bad." White Heart said as she was pushed back._

_"Do us a favor and just die!" White Heart said, going in. Jumping, she went for an overhead strike, but Purple Heart easily dodged the attack, flying into the sky. "Damn you!" She went after him as Black and Green Heart joined in and teamed up on her. _

_"Prepare yourself!" Black Heart said as the three Goddess attacked from all sides. _

_"I won't lose!" Purple Heart said as she, with amazing skill, pushed back all their attacks. Black charged and they soon clashed blades again. Purple just guarded and deflected her attacks, waiting for the right moment before she pushed Black Heart back. She then saw Green Heart coming from the side and jumped back to avoid her attack. _

_"I won't let you escape!" Twirling her spear, she sent thrust after thrust before she and Purple entered a deadlock. However, this left Purple wide open for White. _

_"This is the end!" With an upward strike, White Heart disarmed Purple Heart, leaving her weaponless. She jumped for her weapon, but never made it as Green Heart had used her spear to keep her weapon out of reach. _

_"This is the end!" Black Heart said as she flew towards Purple, her weapon crackling with power. _

_Purple Heart crossed her arms and waited for the attack, but at the last minute, something happened. _

*VROOM!*

_From the forest, a barrage of lasers appeared and struck Black Heart, sending her flying. _

_"What!?" Everyone looked towards the forest to see who had done that. What they didn't expect was a very futuristic looking Mercedes-AMG GT car. _

_'A car?' They all thought as said car came to a stop. After that, the door opened, making everyone go on alert. What stepped out was the last thing they expected. A masked, armored warrior._

_The masked driver wore a black bodysuit with blue connecting lines all over it. Black armor with similar blue lines donned the driver's upper body, arms, and legs as a strange looking belt was strapped around its waist as some sort of bracer was also strapped around his left arm with a little toy car in it. The helmet was black as well as a blue line ran down the middle and met the 'R' logo on the forehead as it had a pair of blue optic lenses that were styled like stylish sunglasses. The thing that stood out was the tire around his upper torso with the tread grooves highlighted in yellow as the words 'Type: Next' were inscribed on the black surface. This here, people, was Kamen Rider Drive Type: Next aka Kamen Rider Dark Drive._

* * *

"Who are you!?" The blue haired girl asked, but I stayed silent as I looked at everything within my helmet.

**"Transformation successful. Anti-Projectile field on. All systems green. Voice modifier on. Angel: Zafkiel sealed. You're good to go, Shin."**

Once Belt-san had finished giving me my status, I slowly walked forward, analyzing the four and just like I had guessed, the scanners couldn't identify them. Guess I'll have to make do with whatever info I have.

"Identity of the four females: Unknown. Species: Unknown, but not human. Caution is advised."

They all looked at me weirdly, but I ignored the looks. I was used to that.

"Mission objective: subdue the white, blue, and green haired females." Knowing who I was talking about, the three girls raised their weapons. "Priority: Protect the Purple haired female. Failure will result in failing the mission." Now that I know what I must do, there's only one thing left to say. "Mission…Start." And with those words, I was off like a bullet.

**(BGM: Surprise Drive by Mitsuru Matsuoka)**

"What the!?" The white haired girl was surprised that I was already in front of her, leaving her open for a punch to the gut. She stumbled back and tried to regain her breath, but I didn't let her as I roundhouse kicked her face, making her stumble to the ground.

"Why you!" I heard the blue haired one charging at me and even though she her speed was far superior to that of a normal human, I've faced opponents that were faster, so I had no problem dodging her attack. I stepped back to avoid her axe before roundhouse kicking her in the stomach, making her skid back before I spun and gave her another kick to the gut, sending her flying.

"Die!" Sensors told me that the green haired one was attacking from behind so I quickly jumped and landed perfectly on her weapon. "What!?" I turned to her and kicked her face, bringing her down to the ground where I grabbed her and threw her to a tree…okay, seriously! Where is this music coming from!?

"Where is that music coming from?" I looked left and right, but couldn't find the source.

**"I don't know why, but I like this song. It's fitting."**

I scoffed. In my opinion, this song was more fitting for my dad than me.

It wasn't long until the three recovered and they all glared at me.

"Who do you think you are!? Coming here all of a sudden with a stupid theme song for yourself and interrupting our battle!?" The blue haired one asked.

Instead of asking, I simply turned the 'key' and pumped the Type: Next car three times. **(A/N: I know it doesn't do that. Just deal with it.)**

**NE-NE-NEXT!**

Before any of them could even blink, I was at them in a matter of seconds, punching and kicking them and sending them flying. I then sped towards the Purple haired girl's weapon and sped up to her.

**(BGM End)**

Oh good, the music stopped.

"Whoa!" She jumped in surprise when I appeared right in front of her and saw the other three being sent flying.

"You dropped this." I said, the voice modifier masking my voice as I handed back her weapon.

"Uh, thanks." She took the weapon hesitantly before getting up. "Who are you?"

"Drive." Was all I said before I sped away and appeared right in front of the white haired girl, surprising her again before I punched her to a nearby boulder. Feeling the effects of Next wearing off, I quickly wrapped things up and sent a barrage of punches at her, the last destroying the boulder and sending her flying back.

My sensors picked up the blue haired one attacking so I simply raised my hand and my Blade Gunner materialized in my hand before I spun and stopped her axe.

"What!?" She said in surprise, probably surprised that a weapon of my size stopped her huge weapon.

With some force, I pushed her back and slashed, sparks appearing instead of blood. From my right was the Green haired girl going in for a trust so I waited for the right moment before stepping aside, grabbing her weapon before I tossed my weapon into the air before catching it, now wielding it in a reverse grip as I punched her, the brass knuckle part of my weapon strengthening my punch as she was sent flying.

"You're dead!" I turned around and saw that the white haired on was looking pretty pissed off right now. I prepared to block her attack, but then, she was slashed by the purple haired girl.

"Don't forget about me!"

"Why you!" The white haired girl gritted her teeth before she charged at the girl. Their blades met and they traded blows. I will say this, they were skilled but the purple haired girl who I believe was called Neptune was clearly more powerful as she stopped an attack to her midsection, pushed her back before delivering a devastating slash to the chest, sending her back.

"Not bad." I said before I raised my weapon and fired a single shot, hitting that green haired girl that was attempting to attack her. "Watch your back."

"Right." Neptune said as she and I stood back to back as the three girls surrounded us.

"I'll deal with this one; can you take the other two?" I asked.

"Easy." She said, nothing but confidence in her voice when she said that.

Trusting her to take care of herself, we split up and I took one the White haired one.

"Bring it on!" She said before she charged at me.

Our blades met and we struggled for power before I used more strength and pushed her back. I swung, but she dodged just in time and swung her weapon, but I blocked it and pushed it aside before getting in close to attack, but using her speed, she dodged to the left and I felt her blade striking my side. I resisted the urge to grit my teeth before I quickly turned and blocked her sword in time before I started to push and when we were face to face, I pulled the trigger of my Blade Gunner, shooting her at point blank range, making her stumble back.

"Hey! No fair! Your weapon's a gun!" If it wasn't for my helmet, I would have showed her a blank stare.

"Your weapon's bigger and longer than mine. I say it's only fair." I said before I took aim and fired, forcing her to block my shots. I tossed my weapon and caught it again, wielding it in a reverse grip and dashed and punched her weapon, making her skid back as there was small dent on her weapon. It's more sturdier than I thought. She glared at me before she dashed to my left. I turned to see where she was going only to see her closer than I thought. Still wielding the Blade Gunner in a reverse grips, I stopped the blade of her weapon before pushing her back and slashed in an arc, but she managed to dodge in time, jumping up and went for an overhead slash which I easily stopped, but wasn't able to see her right kick, sending me back as I shook my head and turned to see her smirking.

"You can't see from your left side, can you?" This time, I gritted my teeth. She's found out about my blind spot. It's times like these where I hate this eye patch. No choice, but to finish this off.

**"Shin! The girl!" **Before I could reach for the key, Belt-san alerted me about Neptune and when I looked behind me, my eye widen when I saw her on her knees as the other two looked exhausted, but were still in a better condition than her.

"It wasn't easy, but we've finally got you." The blue haired girl said, wiping away some sweat as Neptune gritted her teeth, clenching a wound.

"Want to do the honors?" The green haired girl asked which the blue haired girl responded with a nod and lifted up her axe.

"No!" I went to run, but sensors alerted me about the white haired girl behind me and I turned around in time to stop her attack.

"I would be worrying about yourself if I were you!" I gritted my teeth in frustrations. I don't have time for this. Pushed her back and then kicking her away, I shifted the Blade Gunner to my other hand and turned the key before pressing the Igniter on the Shift Brace.

**NEXT!**

"Out of my way!" I grabbed my Blade Gunner just as cyan blue energy enveloped the blade, extending its reach as I gave a sideways slash, surprising her with my sudden new reach as she took the full force of my finisher.

With her out of the way, I turned to key and pumped Next just once.

**NEXT!**

With the effects of Next, I sped towards Neptune and made it in time to save her, crossing my arms to stop the axe attack.

"You alright?" I asked Neptune who just nodded.

"Why you! Quit interfering!" Clearly angry, she lifted up her ace and kicked my arms, sending them up and leaving me wide open. She then brought her axe down, energy surrounding it when Neptune suddenly appeared in front of me and took the attack for the both us, an explosion of light blinding my vision before she and I were sent flying off of the land and we're now free falling through the sky.

"Shit!" I cursed as I reached for Neptune, but she was too far away and was unconscious. "Krim!"

**"Way ahead of you! KOI! TRIDORON!"**

A few seconds later, the honking of my Rider Machine reached my ear and I looked behind me to see the NEXTridoron speeding towards me, holographic roads materializing under it. I held out my hand and as it zoomed past me, I quickly situated myself inside and drove towards Neptune, getting to her position in no time as the door opened and she fell into the seat next to me, the seat belt strapping her in as I drove towards the ground and in a few minutes, landed with a skid across the ground. I let out a sigh of relief only after we stopped skidding.

"That was rough." I said, the voice modifier off as I looked at Neptune. She had wounds all over her, but besides that, she was fine.

**"You were able to keep her safe. Mission accomplished?"**

"No. I've yet to subdue those three girls. I only managed to take down one before I had to step in and save Neptune. Until then, the mission will be put on standby for now."

Belt-san made a face as he sighed. **"You and your missions. So, what now?"**

"For now, we should see if there is a town or city of some kind nearby. She needs to her wounds checked up before they grow worse." I said until a bright light flashed next to me. "What the!?"

When I looked towards Neptune, I was met with a pre-teen version of herself wearing a big white hoodie-like dress with purple striped cuffs, lining, and a purple hood. The outfit had pale, ice blue and light lilac accents. As well as a zipper section, two big round pockets, a big zipper with an N on it, and strings resembling a plug. Around her neck she wore a simple white choker. Her lilac shoes have blue and white accents and were also worn with blue and white striped stockings.

**"She changed form!" **Belt-san said in surprise as I canceled the transformation.

"There must be a reason." I said as I opened the window and raised up Next. "For now, go find if there's any sign of life around here."

Next honked and I was about to throw him out the window when I saw a fair-skinned young girl whose most noticeable feature was her bust standing just a few feet away from me. Her hair is a light creamy pink color that is somewhat long and curls along the edges worn with a black headband with a C patched on the side as her eyes match her hair color. She wears a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the top. She also wears a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown knee socks with light pink heart cut frills, and carries a black hip purse, and heart shaped buttons. Like her headband, both her purse and the heart on the choker has a C logo.

I blinked and she blinked and I blinked again.

After a few seconds have passed, I asked, "…Can I help you?"

* * *

**And done! Now I bet you people are wondering, 'Who the fuck is Shin?' Well, spoiler alert, he's Drive Haru's future son. You should all know who his mother is if you read what I wrote. Now, I bet you're now wondering why did I write this. Well, it's to tell you this. With the soon to be Ex-Aid coming soon, I knew I had to make plans for a crossover with Hyperdimension Neptunia. Don't lie to me guys, some of you were thinking of crossing over these two series since their games. **

**But that's when I ran into a problem. See, I had planned to crossover ****Hyperdimension Neptunia with Dark Drive so I needed to do some reworking. After some planning, here's what I am doing. The first game will be with Dark Drive while the second one, Mk2 or Rebirth 2, will be with Ex-Aid. I published this just to tell you that. Sorry if I confused you all when I published this, but I hope you still liked it. Anyway, this has been Ashbel Longhart, signing out. See you next time.**

**P.S: Watch out for my Ryuki story. I plan on publishing that next when I feel the time is right. **


	21. The Masked Alchemist

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Kamen Rider OOO. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this idea which might become a story and my OC. Please enjoy.)**

* * *

**The Masked Alchemist**

-Children of god who dwell on the earth, there is no salvation without prayer and faith. The sun god, Leto, will illuminate thy path. Behold! The lord hath descended from his heavenly throne to save thee from all thy sins. For I am thy father, I am the emissary of the sun god…-

_"A religious broadcast on the radio?"_

_"'Emissary of the sun god'? The heck is that?"_

_"I've never heard of this 'Leto' before."_

_"Well, this is a different land. There are a lot of things that are different from home."_

_The café owner just blinked before speaking. "Uh, not to sound rude or anything, but are you four street performers or something?"_

_The four in question, with one spewing out their drink, turned to the café owner. _

_The first was a short, blond haired man with golden eyes, a red coat over black clothes, and white gloves. _

_The second was a man in a suit of armor as his eyes seemed to glow. _

_The third looked a little like the first and a bit younger except his hair was a bit more on the pale side as it was styled in a wild fashion, the spiky tips colored red. He wore a black jacket, the right sleeve being half red, over a red shirt, black pants, and boots._

_The last person seemed older than the blonds. He had baby blue eyes and from his hair to his appearance, one would have mistaken him for Shinn Asuka from Gundam Seed Destiny. He wore a brown poncho over a black shirt, brown cargo pants, and dark brown traveling boots. _

_"Now just a minute, pops!" The first blond said. "What is it about the four of us that makes you think we're street performers!?"_

_"Well, I mean, what else can you be?" _

_"We're travelers of sort." Said the Shinn look-alike. _

_"I haven't seen your faces around here." The café owner pointed out. "You four on a trip or something?"_

_"Something like that." The second blond man said before he went back to eating his popsicle. _

_"We're trying to track something down." The first blond said as he finished his meal. "By the way, what's this broadcast?"_

_"You've never heard of Father Cornello?"_

_"…Who?"_

_"Father Cornello, the sun god Leto's emissary." The café owner said as the people started to talk. _

_"Never heard of him." The Shinn look-alike said for the rest of them._

_"You're kidding, right?"_

_"He's the founder of the Church of Leto. He can work miracles!"_

_"He's a wonderful man who came to this town a few years ago and showed us all the way to god."_

_"Yeah, he's amazing!"_

_"The things he does are real miracles! It's the work of god!"_

_"…You guys aren't listening, are you?" The café owner asked to the four. _

_"Nope."_

_"We're agnostic."_

_"Thanks for the meal." the first blond said as he got up. "Come on guys, let's go."_

_"Okay." Said the armored man before he got up, accidently bumping his head on the ceiling, causing the radio on the roof to fall over and brake. "Oops."_

_"Hey! Could you please be more careful, sir?" The café owner said. "Frankly, you shouldn't be walking around wearing that suit."_

_"It's just a radio." The second blond man said. "You can just get a new one."_

_"Look kid, I'm not exactly made out of money." _

_"My bad, sorry." The armored man said, kneeling down to gather the pieces of the radio. "Don't worry, I'll fix it."_

_"You think you can fix that? It's completely trashed."_

_"Just sit back and watch." The Shinn look-alike said as the armored man started to draw a circle around the trashed radio. _

_"Okay, all set." The armored man said before he crossed his arms and then…_

*FLASH!*

_"What the!?" The café owner cried out in surprise as a bit of dust blinded him. When it subsided, it reveled to him a newly fixed radio, as if it hadn't fallen off it in the first place. _

_"How's that?" The first blond man asked._

_"Th-That's amazing!?" The café owner couldn't believe his eyes. "Can you work miracles too!?"_

_"Miracles?" The second blond man said. "It's nothing, but simple alchemy."_

_"We're alchemists." The armored man said. _

_"The big guy here and me are the Elric Brothers." The first blond man said, gesturing to him and his armored brother. "I'm sure you've heard of us."_

_"The Elric Brothers?"_

_"Hey! I've heard of you guys!"_

_"They say the older brother is a State Alchemist called the 'Fullmetal Alchemist,' Edward Elric."_

_"But who are you two?" One man asked the other two. _

_"I'm Ankh. Just Ankh." The second blond man said. _

_"And I'm Haru Yamamoto." _

* * *

**(Time Skip)**

"You think this is the room?" I asked as the four of us stood in front of double doors.

"Let's see…" Ed said until the door creaked open wide. "Hmph. I guess that means 'Come in.'"

We stepped inside the dark room. Once were a few feet away, the door behind us slammed shut as torches started to light up.

"Welcome to the Church of Leto." Turning we saw Cornello himself walking down the stairs. "Did you four come here to hear me preach?"

"Yeah, by all means teach us." Ed said. "Like about how you use your lame Alchemy to deceive your followers!"

"I'm not sure what you mean." Cornello said, playing innocent. "Please don't confuse my miracles with Alchemy.

I mentally scoffed. No matter how you look at it, it's Alchemy. I would have said something, but I'm gonna let Ed handle this one.

"If you saw for yourself you'd believe-"

"Yeah, I've seen it all." Ed interrupted. "But what I couldn't figure out was how you were able to do transmutations that go against the laws."

"That's why I'm telling you it's not Alchemy-"

Ed interrupted him again. "And then it came to me. The Philosopher's Stone. That's how you do it, isn't it?" I saw it, a twitch. "Like maybe, just maybe, it's that ring of yours."

Again, a twitch. Jackpot.

"Heh, the government get's their money's worth out of you, don't they? I guess you saw through the whole thing." Cornello said as he abandoned the innocent look as he raised up his ringed finger. "Correct! The Philosopher's Stone, the legendary catalyst, the amplifier of all Alchemical processes. With this, I can conjure anything at the minimum price for the maximum result!"

"Jackpot." I said.

"How long I've searched for that!" Ed said.

"What's with the jealous look in your eye?" Cornello said. "What do you four want the stone for? Money? Honor?"

"Please, like we use the Philosopher's Stone for simples like that." Ankh said. "What about you? What do you get out of founding this phony religion? If its money you want, you can make as much as you want with that stone."

"It's not about the money." Cornello said. "Well, I do want money, but I can get that with almost no effort in the form of donations from my flock. What I really want are followers who will happily give their lives up for me. Imagine it! An invincible army of fanatics with no fear of death! Soon I'll have more than enough people! Just watch! Within a few years time this entire nation will be mine! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I don't really care about that so let's move on." Ed said, diffusing the situation very quickly.

"What!? Don't belittle my ambition by saying you 'don't care'! You'd better care! You're a member of the military, after all!"

"To be honest, I could care less about my country, or the military." Ed said. "I'll be blunt. Give us the Philosopher's Stone! If you do that, then we'll stay quiet about the scam you've been pulling on everybody."

Of course, I knew Ed was lying. Once we got the stone, he'll be going out and telling everyone the news.

"How dare you try to bargain with me!" Cornello said. "You are fools if you think my followers would listen to the words of outsiders! The people of this town _love _me! They think my words come from god! No matter how much noise you make, no matter what evidence you have, they'll never listen to you! Those idiots will believe anything I say! I've completely fooled them! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

'What an idiot.' I thought before I started to clap, making Cornello stop laughing. "Wow! You are smart! Thanks for telling us that." I then gave Al a look who saw it and began removing his chest plate. "You're right, Cornello. Your followers would never listen to a word we say. But…" Al then finished taking off his chest plate and set it down to reveal Rose within his armor. "What about her words?"

"R-Rose!?" Cornello said, surprised. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"Father! Is everything you said just now true!?" Rose asked, getting out of Al. "Were you fooling us this whole time!? Your miracles aren't real? The power of god can't grant my wish? You can't bring my darling back from the dead!?"

Cornello seemed conflicted before he started to calm down. "It's true, I am not god's emissary, but with this stone, it may be possible to transmute living beings, something which so many Alchemist have tried and failed. Rose, I will resurrect your loved one!"

"Don't listen to him, Rose!" Al said, having put his chest back on.

"Rose, be a good girl and come here." Cornello said.

"If you go, you can never come back!" Ed said.

"What's the matter? You belong with us."

"Girl, don't be stupid!" Ankh said.

"I'm the only one who can grant your wish. Think about your darling."

"Rose!" I said, but somehow, I knew it was futile.

"Come to me, Rose!"

A moment of silence then took over and after what seemed like hours, Rose…went towards Cornello.

"Stupid girl." Ankh said as Ed and I sighed in annoyance.

"I'm so sorry, you guys." Rose said. "But this is…the only choice I can make."

"Do you really believe that?" I asked, but she didn't answer.

"You truly are a good child." Cornello said as he went over to a lever and pushed it down. "Well then, how about we educate these heathens who dare threaten the future of our faith."

There was the sound of some hidden door opening and from the shadows was a lion, but the lower half of it was that of a lizard. And soon, two more appeared from the shadows, surrounding us.

"The Philosopher's Stone is truly incredible. It can create new life like this." Cornello said. "Have you four ever seen a chimera?"

"We've seen worse." I said as I dug my hand into my pockets. "Hey, Ed, these guys look like they're gonna be tough to play with empty handed."

"Way ahead of you." Ed said before he clapped his hands and slammed them to the ground. With a spark of alchemical light and a single transmutation of the floor, Ed soon had a spear as tall as he was.

"You made a weapon from the floor without using a transmutation circle!?" Cornello said, surprised. "So I guess you deserve the title of State Alchemist after all. But that still won't be enough!"

The first chimera attacked fast. Ed went to block, but the chimera's claws were sharper than I thought as they easily sliced through Ed's spear and sliced his leg.

"Shit!"

"Haha! How do you like the taste of claws that can cut through iron?"

"Edward!" Rose cried out in worry.

"Just kidding." Ed smirked as the chimera's claws snapped.

"What!?"

And in one swift motion, Ed kicked the chimera away as a view of Ed's Auto-Mail leg was shown.

"Sorry, but these are custom made."

Cornello gritted his teeth before shouting, "If your claws won't work, then just bite him to death!"

The chimera got up and attacked again. Without even thinking, Ed raised his right arm as the chimera bit it. It started to chew on his arm, but soon found that his teeth weren't sinking into his arm.

"What's the matter, kitty? Taste bad?" Ed asked before he knocked it out with a strong kick, knocking a few teeth out in the process.

"Wha…Wha?" Rose had a confused look as to why Ed was fine after taking those attacks.

"Look at me, Rose." Ed said as he began to rip off his coat. "This is what happens when you use Alchemy on humans. This is what happens to sinners who trespass on god's domain!" With one final pull, Ed showed off his right Auto-Mail arm.

"Auto-Mail…I see now." Cornello said. "I always wondered why a mere brat like you had a fearsome alias like Fullmetal, but now I know. Look at him, Rose! He and his brother have dared to do what is forbidden to do by Alchemists. The unspeakable crime of Human Transmutation! They've committed the worst possible sin!"

"Why don't you stop talking and fight me like a man." Ed said. "I'll show you that there's no comparison between us!"

"H-How…" Rose looked absolutely horror struck and who could blame her. I was pretty shocked myself when I first found out. Hell, even Ankh was a bit surprised.

"You want to tell her?" I asked Al who nodded.

"No point in hiding it." Al said before he started to explain. "Big brother and I were just kids back then. Our mother had died from illness a long time ago. She was kind, the kindest person in the world. All we wanted was just to see her smile again so we never had any doubts about doing it. Even if it meant breaking the Laws of Alchemy. That was the only reason why we were studying Alchemy after all…But the resurrection failed. My brother had lost his leg and my whole body was 'taken.' I lost consciousness after that. The next thing I saw when I opened my eyes was this armor body and a sea of blood. Even after the horrible injury of losing his left leg, my older brother exchanged his right arm for my soul and put it in this armor."

"The two of us tried to resurrect one person and this is what happened." Ed said. "Look at me real closely, Rose. This is what it takes to raise the dead. Are you prepared to make that sacrifice!?"

Rose just flinched back as Cornello started laughing.

"Hahaha! And you call yourself a State Alchemist! Don't make me laugh!"

"Shut up! You're just a third rate hack who can't do anything without the stone!"

"I see, I see, so that's why you two want the Philosopher's Stone. If you used this, you might be able to transmute humans for real."

"Don't get the wrong idea, baldy!" Ed said. "We just want the stone in order to get our original bodies back. Besides, we still don't know if it'll even be able to do that."

"Father, we'll ask you again. Give us the stone before you get hurt." Al said.

"Hehe, fools. In case you've forgotten, I still have two chimeras left!" Cornello said as he pointed his cane at me and Ankh. "If I can't defeat you two, then I'll just take care of your friends first! Get them!"

Following his orders like good little pets, the last two chimeras pounced at us. I dodged the one attacking me while Ankh just raised his arm as the chimera attacking him bit it.

"Ha! Fool! Your arm will be shredded to pieces!" Cornello said.

"That's what you think!" Ankh said before he kicked the chimera off of him, showing off his arm for the first time.

"What the hell!?" Cornello said as Rose gasped at the sight of Ankh's arm.

Gone was the normal forearm and in place was that of a red and green demonic-like arm with wings at the top.

"It's not that easy to bite into a Greeed's skin."

"What the!? What's with your arm!?" Cornello asked.

"Heh, like I tell you." Ankh said before he took out three Medals. One was red with the image of a hawk. The second was yellow with the image of a tiger head. And the last was green with the image of a grasshopper. "Haru!"

I ducked under my attacking Chimera and quickly caught the thrown Core Medals that were thrown at me. I then took out a rectangular object, the OOO Driver, and placed it on my waist, a belt soon materializing before I inserted the Medals into their respective slots, turned it diagonal, and grabbed the O-Scanner before scanning the Medals.

"Henshin!"

**TAKA! **

**TORA! **

**BATTA!**

Soon, I was surrounded by spinning colored Medals which accompanied the transformation. Taka at the top, Tora in the middle, and Batta at the bottom.

**Ta-To-Ba! TaToBa Ta-To-Ba!**

The three images then combined into one large crest which flew backwards and into my chest, materializing armor.

The helmet was mainly black, save for the red face plate which looked like a hawk with its wings spread out in flight. On my forehead and acting as the hawk's beak was a red crystal and the head lens were green eyepieces. Running from my chin and down to my neck was a red line that connected to the top portion of the image on my chest. The torso armor had rounded shoulders that had yellow lines on them. The yellow lines ran down my arms and into the yellow gauntlets. Lastly, the legs were minimally covered with segmented green armor not unlike that of a grasshopper's legs, connected by green lines to the lower section of the crest.

"What the…What in the world!?" Cornello's expression looked to be that of a gaping fish. Rose had a similar expression.

I looked behind me and it seems that my chimera was looking to go for another round. Just by willing it, the Tora emblem flashed yellow before the Tora Claws unfolded themselves.

"Alright kitty, let's see who's got the tougher claws." I said, challenging the chimera to come at me which it did. When it was close enough, I struck fast and soon, the chimera crashed to the ground as blood started to flow out. "Guess I win."

"Hmph. Show off." Ankh said before he dodged his attacking chimera and grabbed its neck. The beast struggled to get free, but one snapping sound later, it went limp as Ankh dropped the chimera to the floor.

"Wha-Wha-Wha-What is this!?" Rose asked as she pointed at me and Ankh. "What's wrong with your arm!? And where did that suit come from!?"

"Wait a minute." Cornello said as he looked at me up and down. "The head of a hawk, the arms of a tiger, and the legs of a grasshopper…Now I see! I thought the rumors were just plain silly myths and fantasy stories, but they were, in fact, real. You're that wandering Alchemist that's been appearing from time to time. You're what everyone calls the Human Chimera. You're the Masked Alchemist!"

"I prefer the name Kamen Rider OOO, thank you very much."

* * *

**And done! There you have it people, another idea of mine! I had a hard time deciding on what to do, but in the end, I decided to pair OOO with Fullmetal Alchemist. Hope you all enjoyed this. I can tell Haru and Ed will get along just fine. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart, signing out. **


	22. Pokemon: Bizarre Adventures

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Ken Sugimori, Game Freak, and Nintendo. Character designs also do not belong to me. Please enjoy.)**

* * *

**Pokémon: Bizarre Adventures**

* * *

**(Kanto)**

"Congratulations! You beat all of our five trainers! And by yourself no less! How do you feel?"

"…" The boy dressed in black and red Running Shoes, a regular pair of blue pants, a red dress shirt with black short sleeves and white running down the middle with a yellow backpack hanging from his back, and wearing a red cap with a white Pokéball print over his raven black hair said nothing.

"…Um, he's not much of a talker, is he?" The man asked the boy's female companion.

Said female was the same age as the boy, wearing white and red shoes with light blue socks, a short red skirt, a light blue tank top with a yellow shoulder bag swung over her shoulder, and a white hat with a red Pokéball print on top of her chestnut hair said, "Kai's a mute. He can't talk at all."

"…"

"Yes, I do have to tell everyone that, or else you'd be lost without me." The girl said.

"Wait, if he's mute, then how can you talk to him?" The man asked, thinking the girl was psychic or something.

"You hang out with him long enough; you'll figure it out soon enough." The girl said. "So, what does Kai win?"

"Oh, right. Here's your reward, a one of a kind golden Nugget." The man said, handing the precious gold to Kai who simply took it and stuffed it into his bag.

"Well, I guess we won't have to worry about money for a while." The girl said with a small smile.

"By the way," The man spoke up again. "How would you two like to join Team Rocket? We're a group of professional criminals specializing in Pokémon. Want to join?"

"You're a Team Rocket member?" The girl asked and the man asked.

"…"

"I agree, Kai. I'm afraid we'll have to decline." The girl said.

"What? Come on, join us." The man insisted. He couldn't let someone this good slip through his fingers. And if this girl was hanging around with him, then she must be pretty skilled too.

"…"

"Our answer is still the same." The girl said.

"I'm telling you to join us."

"And we said no!"

"Okay, fine. I guess you two need some convincing!" The man said as he took out a Pokéball.

The girl sighed. "Oh boy. What should we do, Kai?"

"…" Kai simply took out the Pokéball that contained his trusty partner, Igneel the Charmeleon. The girl sighed at this. If there was one thing her childhood friend couldn't refuse, it was a battle.

* * *

**(Years Later, Johto)**

"Hey! Team Rocket!" A loud shout appeared and appearing was a boy with red hair, a black and red jacket, navy blue pants, and black and red shoes appeared running up to the Team Rocket member.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?"

"Going around and causing people trouble as always I see. Cowards!" The red head said until he saw the two other 'members' with the Rocket Grunt. He would have dismissed them as more Grunts if it wasn't for the familiar hair styles that pooped out of their hats. "Huh?"

"Shit!" In a whisper, the girl grabbed her friend and turned away from the red head as he approached them. "Be quiet. He might ignore us."

"…"

"Well you got a better plan!?" The girl whispered when all of a sudden, the red head grabbed the male.

"Hibiki? Is that you? What are you doing here, dressed like _that!?" _The red head said as the boy named Hibiki remained silent. He was always silent. He is a mute after all.

"No way…Don't tell me…" The red head had a look of horror and a tiny bit of betrayal. "You think you're strong now that you look like them?"

"…" Hibiki gave his Rival a look that said, 'Are you stupid?'

"That's foolish! Someone like you shouldn't wear this!" Hibiki's Rival said before he grabbed onto Hibiki's uniform and ripped it off, leaving the boy back in his regular clothes which consisted of white and red Running Shoes, black shorts, a red jacket over a black shirt with his PokéGear strapped to his left wrist, and his yellow and black cap worn backwards to allow some of his hair out.

"No! You idiot!" The girl screamed, but it was too late.

"Huh?" The red head looked at the girl in confusion until the Rocket Grunt spoke up.

"What!? You're not a newcomer!? Then battle me you intruder!"

At the word 'battle' did Hibiki take out the Pokéball that contained his trusty partner, Ace the Typhlosion.

"Oh boy." The girl said, sighing before turning to the red head. "I blame you for this."

"What did I do!?"

"You blew our cover!"

* * *

**(Years Later, Hoenn)**

"…I knew you would come." The Team Magma Admin Courtney addressed the boy, completely ignoring his female companion.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" The female said, her outfit consisting of orange, black, and red running shoes, white shorts, a red tank top over a black tank to with a yellow waist bag strapped around her waist, and a red and white bow tied around her head.

Again, Courtney ignored the girl in favor of looking at the boy. Said boy wore black, green, and white Running Shoes, black and grey shorts, a red and black jacket, a one strap green backpack, and a white sag hat over his head.

"…Too bad, though." Courtney said. "…It's all over now…The submarine's been upgraded." She then turned to the submarine behind her. "Look…At that drill…With that…even the seal on the Seafloor Cavern is in for a walloping!" She then turned back to the two, ignoring the girl again as if she didn't exist, much to the girl's annoyance. "…There's still more work…for me to do…I must stop you…Until Leader Maxie…departs."

"Grrr," The girl growled, annoyed that she was being ignored again! "Takumi, say something to her!"

The now named Takumi simply gave her a look. "…"

"Oh, right. You're mute." The girl said, scratching her head in embarrassment at having forgotten that important fact.

"But…" Courtney spoke up. "…Now…I just…want to…with you…" She said that last part to Takumi. "I want to…engage…you…"

"Oi! What does that mean!?" Takumi's female companion said, her mind going to naughty places.

"…I want to…analyze." And soon, she started laughing.

Takumi didn't think much of it as he took the Admin's laughter as a sign for battle. And he was never one to back away from a challenge.

"Hey, you're not seriously going to battle her when we need to stop the submarine, are you?" Takumi's female companion asked when Takumi pulled out the Pokéball containing his partner, Yasha the Sceptile. The girl just sighed.

* * *

**(Years Later, Sinnoh)**

"Hey, Ken?" A girl addressed the boy next to her. Said girl is dressed in a black V-neck tank top with a white undershirt and a pink skirt with a pink Pokétch strapped to her left wrist. Over her dark blue hair, she wears a white beanie with a pink Pokéball print on it. She also wears gold hair clips that hold up her hair in front. On her feet, she wears pink knee-high boots with black socks underneath. Around her neck was a red scarf and carrying all of her supplies was a big yellow bag.

"…?" The boy in question, dressed in red and grey Running Shoes, blue pants with side pockets, a black vest over a white shirt with a gray V over the vest, a yellow backpack over his shoulders, a blue Pokétch strapped to his left wrist, a red scarf around his neck, and finally a red newsboy cap with a blue Pokéball print in a white circle drew out a sketchbook and pencil and wrote in it before showing it to the girl with a flashlight over it.

(What is it?)

"We're lost, aren't we?" The girl asked.

"…" The boy named Ken just nodded.

The girl sighed and asked, "Why are we here again in the first place?"

Ken simply flipped through his sketchbook and showed her a well-drawn sketch of a Gible.

"Oh yeah. The PokéDex did say that Gibles could be found here. But I'm starting to think it isn't worth it." The girl said.

"Hello?" Suddenly, a third voice appeared, making the two jump in surprise as Ken quickly turned his flashlight to…

"A little girl?" Ken's female companion said in surprise and confusion. What was a little girl doing so deep inside this cave?

"…" Ken held up his sketchbook that read, (Who are you?)

"I'm Mira…" The girl replied nervously.

"What's a little girl like you in here so deep in this cave?" Ken's female companion said. It was a pretty dark cave.

"I was just here catching Pokémon when I got lost." Mira explained as she shivered in fear. "I'm so scared…I didn't think it be this dark in here."

"Oh you poor thing…" Ken's female companion said before turning to Ken. "Ken, we have to help her."

Ken simply nodded, agreeing with her.

"You'll help me get out of here?" Mira asked and Ken's female companion nodded.

"We'll help you get to the exit."

"Oh thank you!" Mira said, hugging her.

"Don't mention it." She said before turning to Ken. "Alright, let's get out of here."

Ken nodded and turned when something appeared under the flashlight's light.

"Gi…?" It was a Gible, the reason why both Ken and his friend were here in the first place.

…

…

…

Before the female could stop her friend, Ken was already chasing after the Gible, holding up the Pokéball that contained his partner, Terra the Grotle.

"Ken! Wait!" She and Mira quickly chased after Ken as he was the only one with a flashlight. She couldn't help but sigh. Looks like Ken's best friend, Barry was right: If there was one thing that matched Ken's massive urge to battle other trainers, it was his urge to catch all kinds of Pokémon.

* * *

**(Years Later, Unova)**

"I am seriously going to question Skyla why we have to get to her through cannons!?" A girl dressed in pink and black combat boots, black socks, ripped shorts, a black vest over a white tank top, a pink bag slung over her shoulder, black wrist bands with pink lines, and a pink and white cap with a Pokéball print in pink on the cap over her long chocolate brown hair said as she looked exhausted. Can't really blame her as she had been fired from cannons constantly. She then turns to her friend and asked, "How do you look so calm?"

Said friend was a boy her age dressed in red and black Running Shoes, grayish-black pants, a light blue jacket over a black shirt, a black and blue bag slung over his shoulder, and a cap which was red up front and white in the back as a Pokéball print in black was up front.

"…" The boy said nothing as he gestured to the next rocket as if saying, 'Ladies first.' He was mute so it's not like he could say anything in the first place.

"Do I have to?" The girl asked, not liking the idea of having to go into another cannon. The boy simply nodded. "Ugh…fine." Reluctantly, she stepped into the cannon and was soon fired from it, screaming, but unlike the other cannons where she landed fine; she collided into the wall and slowly slid down from it.

"…Ow." She said after falling before the sound of the cannon firing again made her look up to see her friend crashing into the wall like her and slowly slid down. "Serves you right, jerk."

"Hey! You two okay down there?" From up above, the Gym Leader of Mistralton City, Skyla, called down from up above. "Sorry about that. I've been meaning to get that one cannon fixed. You two okay?"

"We're fine." The girl said before turning to the boy. "How about you, Shiro?"

The now named Shiro simple held up a thumbs up while raising a sketchbook that read, (I'm fine.) And he did all this while still flat on the ground.

"Well, why don't you two head on up here. I'm really excited to see what you two can do in battle." Skyla said.

At the word 'battle' did Shiro shot up, Pokéball in hand that contained his partner, Sai the Samurott, and immediately entered the last cannon that shot him up to Skyla. The girl couldn't help, but sigh at her friend's antic and immediately follow.

* * *

**(Years Later, Kalos)**

The time was night, not a cloud was in the night sky and stars littered the entire sky. It was a perfect night for star gazing or watching fireworks which was about to happen.

"Um…You know…?" A girl with well-tanned skin and her hair in very elaborate pigtails spoke up. She wore a pink top adorned with three black bows and wore frayed jean shorts as she carried a small white back over her shoulder which was also pink and sported a black bow like her top.

The one the girl was talking to was a boy who was quite tall. He wore a blue and white tracksuit jacket with a black and blue bag slung over his shoulder, regular jeans, and black combat boots with blue laces. A red cap adorned his head as he had a pair of shades over his eyes and for a reason which was to cover his 'interesting' eyes.

"…" The boy did not speak when he turned to the girl. He was mute after all. So what he did was tale a sketchbook and wrote something in before showing it to the girl.

(What's wrong?)

"It's nothing. Just…" The girl pressed her two index fingers together in a cute and nervous manner. "I've never really watched fireworks alone with a boy before." She blushed when she finished what she just said.

She wasn't the only one who blushed as the boy's face turned a bit red as he wrote something down quick and showed it to her.

(Me neither.) Now that he looked around, the waterfalls from the Dratini statues, the impressive balcony that they were one, the night sky, and it was just the two of them. The setting was perfect for a romantic air to settle in around them. The boy blushed harder at that thought.

"We haven't even seen them yet, but I know I'll never forget these fireworks." The girl said, wanting to break the awkward atmosphere around them.

(Why's that?) The boy wrote.

"'Cause I watched them with you, X." The girl said, smiling while using the boy's nickname.

The now named X simply looked the other way, trying to hide his blush. But the blush didn't last long when the sound of something flying into the air drew the two's attention to turn and see the fireworks firing into the air.

*PEW!*

*BOOM!*

*PEW-PEW-PEW*

*BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!*

*PEW-PEW-PEW-PEW-PEW-PEW!*

*BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!*

"Wow…!" The girl said star eyed as she and X stared at the fireworks in awe.

The boy simply remained quiet as always before he glanced at the girl next to her whose entire attention was on the beautiful fireworks. He found his eyes wander to her hand before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed it.

The girl cried out and jumped in surprise before turning to X in surprise who quickly let go and looked the other way. Even mute, one could tell he was sorry. But to X's surprise, the girl grabbed his hand and it was his turn to look surprised as he turned and saw the girl smiling with a small blush. X could do nothing, but smile back.

Somewhere amongst X's many Pokémon, X's Frogadier, Zero laughed at what he saw from his Pokéball.

* * *

**(Years Later, Alola)**

Three Pokéballs were sent out and flashes of light that took shape landed right in front of one mute boy.

The boy was young wearing blue Running Shoes with a bit of white on it, red and black shorts, white T-shirt with blue big stripes with a circle in the center, a black backpack with blue straps hang from his back, and a black cap with a white Pokéball print on it sat on top of his head over his black hair.

The three Pokémon in front of him was an owl with a green leaf on its chest as if it was acting like a bowtie, a cat with black fur and red stripes, and finally a blue seal with a cute round red nose.

The boy gazed at the three Pokémon. A new journey filled with exciting adventures was about to begin.

* * *

**And done! That took longer than I expected. Anyway, with Sun and Moon dropping trailers left and right, I thought I should do something like this. But I've also been watching Jojo's Bizarre Adventure for a while so this idea has been in my mind for a while and won't leave me alone so I decided to just get it out of my head. Like in JBA, all these trainers that I showed are all related in some form whether one of them is the father or one is a grandpa or uncle. They all have something different that sets them apart from one another, but the things that they all have in common are is that they all love to battle, meet new Pokémon, and are all mute. Like JBA, they all come in parts so here they are. **

**Pokémon Part 1: Kanto Beginnings**

**Pokémon Part 2: Johto Remnants**

**Pokémon Part 3: Hoenn Mysteries **

**Pokémon Part 4: Sinnoh Dimensions**

**Pokémon Part 5: Unova Beliefs**

**Pokémon Part 6: Kalos Dreams**

**Pokémon Part 7: N/A**

**I don't know if I'll actually do this, but I just needed to get it out of my head so I can focus on my stories. This has been Ashbel Longhart, signing out. **


	23. Vampire Knight: Moonlight Kiva

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Kamen Rider Kiva. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this story idea which might become a story and my OC. Please enjoy.)**

* * *

**Vampire Knight: Moonlight Kiva**

* * *

Vampires. They are beasts in human form who drink the blood from living humans. Vampires really do exist, but most people don't know that. Vampires and humans were once at war with one another, but they now live in a time of a somewhat stable peace. However, what most people and vampires don't know is that there is another race of beasts that disguise themselves as humans. They just don't drink blood. They drink something else. Something worse. What are they called you ask? They go by one name.

Fangire.

* * *

**(Cross Academy)**

"Ite…" a girl winced in pain as she held her bleeding scraped knee.

"Can you walk?" The girl's friend asked.

"Y-Yeah. Barely. It hurts though."

"You there!" Both girls jumped up in surprise at the sudden voice, startled as someone swung down from the tree and landed fight in front of them.

It was girl no older than them with a petite slender build and big brown eyes fringed with red. She has shoulder length chestnut brown hair with red/dark brown hues. She wears the trademark black uniform of the Day Class which consisted of a black jacket, white dress shirt, red ribbon, black mini skirt, black knee high socks, and a pair of dark colored boots. It also comes along with the customized rose insignia buttons and cuff links with a white armband carrying the mark of a red rose, signifying her position as a member of the Disciplinary Committee. Additionally under her skirt, attached to her left thigh was an anti-vampire weapon: the Artemis Rod. This is Yuki Cross.

"I want your names and your class number!" Yuki demanded as she showed off her arm band to show that she was part of the Disciplinary Committee. "Wandering around after dark is strictly prohibited under school regulations! Please return to your dorms!"

"We just came here to take pictures of the Night Class Students. A few minutes shouldn't matter?" The girl's friends said as the girl removed the cloth over her knee to see how it was.

Yuki gasped in shock when she saw that the knee was bleeding.

"You're bleeding!?" Yuki said. This wasn't good. "This is bad! Quick! Get back to the dorms!"

"Huh? Why?" The girl asked as she and her friend were pushed by Yuki in a hurry.

"Just hurry!" Yuki said before she gasped. With practiced grace, Yuki pulled out her Artemis Rod and extended it, swing it around her. "Who's there!?"

The Artemis Rod was swung, but it was soon caught by one Akatsuki Kain, a teen with a muscular build and a formidable height. He has burnt-orange eyes and brownish-orange hair. His skin tone is tanner than most Night students. Kain also wears one silver earring in the middle of his left ear and is always seen wearing his shirt unbuttoned, contributing to his reputation as 'Wild' as called by the girls of the Day Class.

"Scary. The Headmaster has trained you well." Kain said as he wasn't alone. Standing next to him was his cousin, Hanabusa Aido, a fairly tall, lean and lithe young man. He has golden-blond hair and electric blue eyes and of course wore the Night Class uniform which consisted of a white blazer, black shirt, red tie, white pants, and black shoes.

"Oh! It's Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aido from the Night Class!" The two girls behind Yuki squealed. The Night Class students were known to be fairly beautiful and handsome, attracting the many interests and hearts of both male and female.

"Oh dear! We only came to look because we smelt blood. How mean, Yuki. We just happen to drop by…" Aido said as he grabbed the Artemis Rod from Kain and smelled the air. "Ah, such a nice smell…"

"Kyaaa! What should we do!? He says we smell good!" The girls squealed like regular fangirls would, but Yuki was different. She stayed on the defensive.

"Aido, if you even touch these girls, I will punish…" Yuki never got to finish when Aido suddenly took her hand.

"Did you fall?" Aido asked as he tuned Yuki's hand over to reveal blood. "The nice smell is your blood, Yuki."

'Shit!' Yuki thought. 'When I grabbed that branch, I must have scraped it!'

"Well, thanks, but…" Yuki began as she tried to take back her Artemis Rod back, but Aido's hold on it was too strong.

"Mmm, I'm really…" Aido began as he lowered his head to Yuki's hand.

"Aido!" Yuki tried to pull away, but Aido was too strong. How was he so strong you ask? The answer is simple.

He is a Vampire. Just like everyone else in the Night Class for they were a class of Vampires.

"…very tempted." Aido smiled as he revealed his fangs and bit into Yuki's hand.

'This is bad.' Yuki thought as the girls behind her starting to freak out at Aido being a Vampire. "Aido, no! Aido!"

"I want more…" Aido said, lifting up his head and looked at Yuki with bloodied lips. "May I partake from your neck?"

"No! No, no, no! I can't give you any! Aido!" Yuki tried to break away from the Vampire, but he was too strong.

Kain, meanwhile, watched with a sigh as the two girls fainted from the shock. But then, faster than anyone could blink, a gun found its way to Aido, pointing right at his head. The one pointing the gun at the Vampire was a tall young man with silky silver hair, snowy-white skin and lavender eyes. The man wore the Day Class school uniform but it was worn incorrectly with the vest and red tie exposed from under his black jacket. He also wears five silver earrings; three on his left ear cartilage at the top and two on his right at the bottom. Finally, on the left side of his neck, was a tattoo. This is Zero Kiryu, another member of the Disciplinary Committee.

"Drinking blood on campus is strictly forbidden." Zero said, looking ready to shoot without a moment of hesitation. "Did you lose your mind drunk on the scent of blood Vampire?"

"Zero, no!" Yuki said, not wanting Zero to shoot.

"Eh?" Aido said. "But I've already tasted her."

*BANG!*

Aido flinched as a bullet flew past his head. Looking, Yuki had somehow escaped from his hold and pushed Zero's gun just in time for the bullet to miss Aido.

"Baka! Why did you shoot!?" Yuki said.

"That scared me." Aido commented.

"My, my…" Kain commented as he looked at the tree that the bullet had it branded with a glowing mark.

"Would you put that away, you Bloody Rose gun? It is a great threat to us, as you know." Suddenly, a new voice appeared. Everyone turned to see a young man with red-brown eyes and brown hair that goes down to his collar with his bangs falling into his face. His expression is calm and tranquil as he had a lean build. He wears the standard Night Class uniform, meaning that he too was a Vampire. This is Kaname Kuran.

"Kaname!" Yuki said in surprise.

"President Kuran…" Aido said before Kaname grabbed him by the collar of his uniform.

"I will take care of this fool and wait for the Headmasters instructions." Kaname said. "Is that acceptable, Kiryu?"

"…Take him away, Kuran." Zero said after something, putting away his Bloody Rose gun.

"Kain." Kanem spoke up.

"Me?" Said man pointed to himself.

"Why didn't you stop Aido? You're also at blame here." Kaname said before turning to Yuki. "Yuki, what should be done about the memories of the two who've fainted? You'll take care of it?"

"Oh! Uh, yes, Kaname!" Yuki said. "I mean, the Headmaster will erase their memories although I feel a bit sorry for them."

"Alright then, I'll ask you to take care of the rest then." Kaname said as the three Vampires took their leave. "I'm sorry we scared you. Yuki."

"No! I was just bitten a little! I'm fine!" Yuki insisted.

Kaname just threw a small smile to her and turned to leave…at least, that was the plan if it wasn't for the glass-like fangs that appeared above Yuki.

"Yuki!" Zero and everyone saw the fangs and out of everyone, Kaname and Zero acted the quickest, quickly catching the fangs before they could sink their teeth into Yuki's neck.

"What the!?" Yuki jumped back in surprise as Zero and Kaname held off the glass-like fangs their own.

"Are those fangs?" Aido said as everyone looked around to find the attacker.

"What is this?" Zero gritted through his teeth as a bit of blood started to drip out from the cut the glass-like fang did when he caught it. He had never seen these kinds of fangs before.

"These fangs…" Kaname muttered, recognizing these types of fangs.

**"Aw~! I missed." **An unknown voice spoke from the darkness.

"Who's there?" Kain called out as fire started to appear at the tips of his fingers.

**"Who am I you ask?" **The voice said before something appeared from the shadows. **"Just someone's hungry."**

"What in the world?" Zero said as what appeared could only be described as a monster.

The monster's skin was black in color as it wore armor that resembled stained glass all in a shade of blue. Its body was that of a man, but its head that of a horse.

"A monster!?" Yuki said in surprise as she prepared her Artemis Rod.

**"Monster? Now that's kind of harsh considering you're living with monsters yourself. Isn't that right, Vampires?"**

"Fangire…" Kaname said when all of a sudden, the glass-like fangs disappeared from his and Zero's hand.

"Fangire? The heck is that?" Zero asked as he pulled out his Bloody Rose gun and pointed it at the so called Fangire.

"Nothing that concerns you." Kaname said as Kain and Aido looked ready to fight by his side. "Zero, Yuki, I want you two to get the Headmaster."

"The Headmaster?" Yuki repeated on confusion. She had never seen Kaname look so serious before. And on edge.

"I'll explain later. Just go get him, now. We Vampires will take care of this…scum." Kaname said, speaking in a cold tone to the Fangire.

**"Calling me scum now? That's rich coming from a blood drinking monster like yourself." **The Fangire said. **"Fine. Come at me. I've always wondered what Vampires would taste like!"**

Kaname stared coldly at the Fangire, flexing his fingers and ready to attack…when he heard something.

*Flap-Flap-Flap!*

'Wings?' Kaname thought as everyone else heard the sound of wings flapping about. Then, the sound of footsteps was heard.

"Who's there?" Zero called out, looking around until he spotted a figure in the shadows.

From the shadows appeared a young man around Yuki's age. His hair was raven black reaching down to his chin, his skin was slightly tan and he was as tall as Zero. He wore a long sleeved white shirt with a red and black scarf around his neck and red pants with black dress shoes. However, the thing that got everyone's attention was his blood red eyes.

'Who's he? He's not a student.' Yuki thought.

"…Kivat." The unknown man called out.

_"Yosha! Kivat ikuze!" _The flapping sounds increased before a mechanical golden cartoonish looking bat appeared.

"A talking bat!?" Aido said in surprise.

'It can't be!' Kaname thought in surprise as the unknown man grabbed the bat and lowered it to his hand.

_"GABU!" _Suddenly, the bat bit his hand and strange, stained-glass like markings appeared on the man's face while a row of silver chains appeared around his waist before they formed in a blood red belt with what looked like whistles at the sides, three on each side making a total of six whistles, followed by hypnotic sonar sounds. The man then thrusts the bat forward and said one word.

"Henshin."

The man then attacked the strange bat to the perch in the front of the belt and left him hanging upside down. The man's form was then suddenly covered by quicksilver that soon morphed into a new form before shattering to reveal armor.

The man was now clad in a black body suit with the torso armor looking like a silver vest with a high collar and a blood red chest plate that mimicked chest muscle. His shoulder armor resembled folded bat wings that were held to the armor by thin chains. Red armored gloves covered his hands and his wrists sported silver bracelets. His right leg was covered by a silver iron boot that reached his knee and was wrapped tightly by chains as if to hold something back. Unlike the right leg, the left leg was left unarmored except for a silver bracelet around the ankle. His head was covered by a black helmet with the visor shaped like a pair of yellow bat wings edged in red. In between the two top points of the wings was a red ornament, resembling a bat's head. The mouth guard was silver and framed by black fangs.

"What the hell!?" Kain said as everyone stared in surprise at the man's transformation.

**"You! What are you doing here!?" **The Fangire demanded, but the armored man didn't speak a word as he turned his attention to the Fangire…and ran up to him, grabbed him by the mouth, and pushed him away from the others.

"Who is that?" Yuki asked as she felt something in the back of her head ringing.

Kaname watched as the armored man dragged the Fangire away. In a tone no one heard, he spoke one word.

"Kiva."

* * *

**And done! That took longer than I thought, but at least I got it done! Here's the story idea I've had up on my profile for a while. I got bored and decided to do this for the hell of it. Hope you liked it. Anyway, this has been Ashble Longhart here, signing out. **


	24. HDN: Let's Game Ex-Aid!

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this idea which might become a story in the future, and nothing else. Please enjoy.)**

**(A/N: Shout out to my friend vocaloidHM01 who makes great art of my Fanfiction and who wanted me to do this for his Christmas Present.)**

* * *

**Hyperdimension Neptunia 2: Let's Game Ex-Aid!**

* * *

**(Gamindustri Graveyard)**

Sounds of battle echoed throughout everywhere as sparks flew and weapons clashed.

"Hmph. Is that all the best your four can do?" A woman appearing to be almost nude in appearance meaning she is one to wear very revealing/barely-little attire in total said as she gazed down at her four opponents. Her skin is a lilac-white color, which she compliments with purple makeup/lipstick. Her eyes are yellow, while her nails are light pink colored. Her hair is a bright pink-neon color, worn in pigtails with long spiked bangs framing her face. And finally, over her right eye is an eyepatch. She wears black armor type clothing with her outfit resembling a very revealing Bikini attached on the sides by straps. In her hair she has spiked/webbed-styled pieces on both pigtails, along with a halo-like ornament above her head. On both arms she has black armor resembling gloves that are fingerless and begin at her elbows. Her boots also are made of armor and begin at her knees. Her wings are spiked segments attached to each other with pink "blades" on the bottom of each one. In her hands was a very deadly looking scythe.

Now to her opponents. The first was the CPU Green Heart or Vert, a woman with long sea-green hair worn in a ponytail. Her eyes are a light purple color as she wears a white bikini styled HDD suit with small black and green pieces that has the bottom part of her breasts showing. In her hands was a high-tech looking spear.

The next is CPU White Heart or Blanc, a short girl with light blue colored messy hair with a cowlick and very long strands on the sides of her head, almost reaching her stomach. Her eyes are pink-red in color while her outfit resembles a white bathing suit with unattached sleeves. In her hands was a high-tech axe almost as big as her.

The third is CPU Black Heart or Noire, a woman with pure white hair worn down with her bangs being a bit messy. Her eyes are glowing teal and her HDD form outfit consists of a black bathing suit like part with the top of the breast and stomach area cut out while it connects around her neck. In her hands was a high-tech sword.

Finally, the last is CPU Purple or Neptune, a woman with dark-lilac purple hair and blue eyes. Her hair is long, worn in twintail braids while her bangs and hair frame her face. She wears small black circular hairclip pieces with glowing blue x's on them. She has an impressive figure, only beaten by Green Heart, as her suit resembles a black skintight leotard with purple segments and silver pieces along it. The boots/leg armor is above the knee. In her hands was a high-tech Ōdachi.

"Why you!" Gritting her teeth, White Heart along with Green Heart charge towards Magic. "Take this you one-eyed bitch!"

Both CPU's attack at the same time, but Magic successfully blocks their attacks and pushes them back with a swing of her scythe. White Heart flips back to her feet when suddenly, Magic thrusts her hands out and shoots out energy chains that grab White Heart and pull her in.

"God dammit!" Were White Heart's last words before with a single swing of Magic's scythe and the CPU of Lowee was down for the count.

"Too slow! You're wide open!" Suddenly, Green Heart jumps in, using White Heart's defeat as a chance to close in, but Magic was faster than the CPU of Leanbox expected and blocked her attack before sending her flying with a kick to the gut. She recovered in midair and looked back to Magic only to find her right in front of her!

"Begone!" Were the last words Green Heart heard before Magic blasted her point blank, sending her crashing into a ruined structure and knocking her out.

"Shit." Purple Heart muttered, seeing her comrades go down before she and Black Heart ready their swords and charge at the woman. "How's this!?"

Black Heart attack first, coming in for a downward swing, but Magic dodged it along with a follow-up attack. Magic went to strike her down right there and then, but Black Heart was much more stubborn than that, managing to block her attack and clash weapons before Purple Heart finally jumped in, attacking from Magic's side. The woman was forced to draw back as she blocked Purple Heart's attacks before Purple Heart created an opening for Black Heart to jump in and send Magic flying with a kick to the gut.

"Hmph. Not bad." Magic said as both CPU's sent a double energy slash towards her. "But not good enough!" Trustung her hand out, she summoned forth an energy shield that easily blocked their attack.

"What!?" Both CPU's were surprised that their combined attack had failed. In their stunned state, they were too late to dodge an energy slash that took down Black Heart before Magic was right in front of Purple Heart before she even knew it.

"Shi-!" Purple Heart never got to finish as she was grabbed by the neck and held up.

"Is that all? I'm disappointed." Magic said. "I expected more from the Goddess who saved Gamindustri. Maybe things would have been different if you had your little boyfriend. What was he called again?"

Purple Heart tried to break free, but Magic's hold on her was too strong. Quickly losing consciousness, she thought back to the man who fought alongside when she lost her memory, the man who made her world brighter than it is, the man who made both sides of her special.

"…Shin…"

"Ah yes, that's the name." Magic said before a current of energy was sent to her hand. "Maybe you'll get to see him after I'm done with you."

*BOOM!*

"No way…" A Sixth voice spoke up. The voice belonged to a girl with bright purple hair with a very slight pink tone that reaches down to her knees. Her eyes are a bright blue color as in her hair was a round white hairclip piece with a blue center. Her outfit resembled a leotard, white in color with light purple here and there. She wears long gloves of the same color that reach past her elbow and boots that reach past her knee. This is Purple Heart or Neptune's younger sister, Nepgear or in this form, Purple Sister.

"My sister…and all the other CPU's…defeated?" Purple Sister couldn't believe her eyes. All four Goddesses defeated right before her eyes.

From the smoke, Magic appeared right before the young CPU Candidate who looked up at the woman in fear. She flinched when Magic's scythe was leveled right to her face.

"Please…stop this…" Purple Sister begged as Magic raised her scythe. The CPU Candidate clenched her fists in frustration, frustrated that she could not do anything, but let what was about to happen, happen.

"At this rate…Gamindustri is doomed!" Her voice seemed to echo throughout the whole place before Magic brought her scythe down.

*SLASH!*

The body fell down to the ground and lays there, unmoving.

"Hmph. How disappointing." Magic said as she shouldered her scythe. She had made sure not to kill the girl, rather just knock her out. She can use her just like she'll use the other CPU's. She looked down at the four CPU's in question and scoffed. "These are the ones who defeated the great Afroire? Pathetic, though I should be surprised. With how things are, they weren't at their peak. Plus, they did have a little help."

The one known as Dark Drive, a masked warrior who is said to have fought alongside the Goddesses in their fight against Afroire. Rumor has it that he was a being who far surpassed all four CPU's combined. While others think that the man was, but a myth, she believed he was real. But it looks like she woun't get her chance.

"Oh well." Magic said as she looked at the five down on the ground. "Now, for you five…"

* * *

**(Three Years laster)**

*CLANG-CLANG-CLANG!*

*SLASH!*

"Ah!" Purple Sister was thrown back as she skidded across the ground and stopped by IF's side, a fair skinned girl with emerald eyes and light brown hair that is about waist length. Most of her bangs are long and reach down to her eyes, curling outwards or inwards to her face, with a split on the upper corner side. A few parts of hair frame her face while more of it reaches her chest, about the length of the hair she wears in a ponytail, held with a leafy green hair piece.

"That's it? Really? Is that seriously all the strength you possess!?" CRW Judge, a big, black bulky armored like being with neon blue lining around all of his parts, as well as silver accessories and two big skulls said, disappointment filled in his tone.

"We're not affecting him at all!" IF said, a bit wounded before she looked back to friend, Compa, a fair-skinned young girl who's most noticeable feature was her bust. Her hair is a light creamy pink color that is somewhat long and curls along the edges worn with a black headband with a C patched on the side as her eyes match her hair color. She wears a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the top. She also wears a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown knee socks with light pink heart cut frills, and carries a black hip purse, and heart shaped buttons. Like her headband, both her purse and the heart on the choker has a C logo.

"Compa! Aren't Nep and the others coming to yet!?"

"Um…I don't think they're gonna be waking up anytime soon." Compa said nervously as the Four Goddesses before her were not regaining consciousness. This would be so much easier if she had any of the Shift cars to help her out. Shin always seemed to have one for every situation.

_-Perhaps the Sharicite was not pure enough to awaken the CPU's proper, only…- _Histoire's voice spoke through their heads.

"Are you serious!?" IF said. "Then…there's nothing else we can do!?"

"Again…I'm going to lose again…" Purple Sister said, panicking. "N-No, no no no…"

"This is just a waste of my time. I was hoping you would provide a good fight, but it seems I overestimated you." Judge said. "I'll finish you all of here and now!"

"No!" Purple Sister said, clenching her wounds. "I…I'm completely powerless…"

"Time to end this!" Judge said as he raised his axe to finish off the girl…when music started playing. "What the hell?"

"Is that…music?" IF said as the music that was playing from absolutely nowhere had a very intimidating beat to it. **(A/N: The theme whenever KR Genm appears and kicks ass.)**

"Music playing out of nowhere…It's just like Mr. Shin." Compa said as IF had the same thought.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard and everyone turned to see a man wearing the most strangest looking armor they've ever seen. He wore a black bodysuit with eight purple lines running down his sides, four each on both sides and stopped just above his knees. Silver shin and knee guards covered his legs as black and purple shoes covered his feet. Silver arm plantings sat on his arms and hands as a purple wrist band wrapped around his wrists. Dark violet shoulder armor sat on his shoulders while his chest armor was rather unique. The right side of it had a circle of four round buttons, red, yellow, green, and blue just like the ones found on game controllers as what appeared to be a health bar appeared out of the buttons and was mostly displayed on the left side of the armor. The next eye catching thing was the green bulky looked buckle around his waist with a slot at his left side. Finally, his helmet was also another unique thing as it was dark silver with a violet mouth guard as white goggles surrounded red cartoonish eyes that still managed to give an intimidating glare. Finally, the last thing about the helmet was the metal plantings extending out to imitate hair swept to the left as a metal face resembling his helmet sat upon his back, just without the eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Judge demanded, pointing his axe at the unknown man as he was seriously wondering where the hell this music was coming from. It didn't give him a good feeling, like something bad was about to happen to him.

He didn't know how right he was.

Without saying a single word, the unknown masked man simply walked forward. Judge held his axe right in front of him, expecting the man to attack when to his and everyone surprise, the masked man just walked past Judge as if he doesn't exist to him.

'D…Did I just get ignored?' Judge thought before anger flared up within him and he attacked the man from behind. "DON'T IGNORE ME YOU BASTARD!"

"Watch out!" Purple Sister yelled out, but her worries were dashed when without even looking, the masked man side stepped and dodged Judge's axe. Then, still not even looking and because Judge was so close to him, the masked man delivered an elbow strike to his gut so powerful, it left a crack in Judge's form as he bended over in pain.

"GUH!?"

Taking advantage of Judge's huge size, the masked man turned and delivered a Shoryuken-like uppercut right to his face, actually sending the bulky armored being flying. Ryu would be proud.

"He actually hurt him!?" Purple Sister said in surprise.

IF and Compa however were concerned with other things.

"Did he just Shoryuken that guy?" IF asked the nurse.

"I believe so." Compa said.

Judge landed with a crash into rubble, but got back up soon after, more pissed than ever. "You're gonna pay for that, you son of a-!"

**_[SHAKARIKI SPORTS!]_**

'Shakariki-what?' Everyone thought as the masked man took out what appeared to be a video game cartridge. He pressed a button on it and a wave of digital energy seemed to flow out from under his feet and spread out throughout the entire area. He flipped it over, shifted it to his other hand, and inserted it into the slot on his left.

**_[GASHAT!]_**

Suddenly, a circle of digital energy circled around him before an image appeared on top of the circle. Then, materializing out of thin air was a pink and green mountain bike. The upper part was pink with the front wheel being light green while the bottom part was light green with the back wheel was pink.

Everyone blinked in stunned surprise. They were even more surprised when the man got on it and started pedaling towards Judge.

The armored being started laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! A bike!? You're gonna fight me using a tiny bike!? What are you, an idiot?" Judge said as he raised his axe again and with greater speed, aimed to strike the masked Rider down, but at the last second, he jumped the bike, avoiding the axe and landed right on it, pedaling up to Judge's face.

"What!?" Judge said before he was smacked across the face by a wheel. Judge recovered quickly again and if he had teeth, he'd be gritting them right now. "Why you! Come here!"

Purple Sister, IF, Compa, and Historie who was watching through IF's and Compa's eyes all watched in stunned disbelief and amazement as Judge chased after the masked Rider who was using the terrain to trick Judge and narrowly escape his attacks before fighting back himself, doing flips and tricks so that the wheels of the bike would hit the armored being. It wasn't that hard as Judge was huge in size.

"I don't believe it." IF said. "He's actually fighting him…with a bike."

"Iffy, you don't think that man is…a Kamen Rider, do you?" Compa asked.

"Seeing as how absurd this is and music is playing from absolutely nowhere, that's very likely." IF said. "Look, that guy keeps making the big guy angry, causing him to get sloppy in his attacks. He hasn't even spoken a word and he's already got the guy pissed off. Not only that, but he's using the terrain to his advantage to stay ahead. He's definitely fought before."

"Um, Compa, IF, what's a Kamen Rider?" Purple Sister asked. She had heard those words before in the past, but never got an explanation from anyone. When she tried asking her sister, she got uncharacteristically distant and gloomy with her which caused her to not ask again.

"We'll explain later. For now, we got to get the others out of here." IF said when the pained cry of Judge made them all look again to see Judge down on the ground as the Kamen Rider didn't have a scratch on him.

"Y-You…Who the hell are you!?" Judge demanded as he slowly got up.

Again, the masked Rider spoke no words as it reached to the slot at his side and pressed a button.

**_[KIMEWAZA!]_**

In that moment, energy appeared from the cartridge and flowed down to his bike. His 'eyes' flashed before energy started circling around the front wheel of the bike. Once that was done, the masked Rider was off.

**_[SHAKARIKI CRITIAL STIRKE!]_**

'Oh shit.' Were Judge's thoughts before faster than he could cry out, 'Son of a Bitch,' the masked Rider was already on him, defying the laws of physics as he jumped and started to spin around uncontrollably around Judge, hitting him with the empowered wheel as it dealt multiple massive damage all over his body. Finally, one hit to the head was all the masked Rider needed as Judge exploded and flew out of the smoke, crashing into rubble and laid there, unconscious as the masked Rider landed back on the ground on his bike safe and sound.

**_[KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!]_**

**_[GAME CLEAR!]_**

"What the hell!?" IF said when multiple projections appeared around the Rider, spiraling around him until it stopped at one, the same one the Rider used called Shakariki Sports before the words 'Clear' appeared on it. After that, the music that was playing from nowhere ended.

"Well that was…something." Compa said, not sure how to describe what she and everyone saw.

"Amazing…" Purple Sister said in awe as the masked Rider's bike disappeared into data bits before he walked over to the group. The three tensed up as the man's red eyes bore down upon them as if they promised death to any who stood before him. Then, just like Judge, he just walked passed everyone, ignoring them entirely as he stopped and stood in front of the trapped Goddesses.

"Hey!" IF said as they all turned to the man. "Don't ignore-!"

**_[GYU ĪN!]_**

If was interrupted when the masked Rider pulled out a gauntlet that looked like a cross between a Game Pad, a Shooter, and a Chainsaw. The Rider raised the gauntlet up as the others looked on nervously.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Purple Sister said before the Rider took out the cartridge in his buckle and insert it into the gauntlet.

**_[GASHUN!]_**

**_[GACHON!]_**

**_[KIMEWAZA!]_**

Energy appeared from the cartridge before it flowed to the chainsaw and covered the revving blade in energy, making it more deadly. Then, to everyone's shock, the Rider raised the weapon up…and brought it down upon the Goddesses.

"NO!" All three girls said as they rushed to stop the Rider.

**_[MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!]_**

* * *

**And done! Haha! Didn't expect that cliffhanger over, did you? Well, with finals over, I can finally get back to my stories! After long nights of studying, I can finally sit back and relax…somewhat. My friend, vocaloidHM01, asked me to do this as a sort of Christmas present for him so I thought, why not show everyone else what I have in store for Ex-Aid. As you can see, there's no Ex-Aid, but there is Genm who just like the last few episodes of Ghost, appeared before everyone and surprised them with his abilities. I know I'm gonna have fun writing this. But that's not until the future. Anyway, this has been Ashbel Longhart, signing out. And ****vocaloidHM01, if you're reading this, happy early Christmas present. I'll get you a hard copy later. **


	25. Bracelet Girls reacting to YuGiOh Arc-V

**(Dsiclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V. It belongs to its respective owners. I just own this idea and nothing more. Please enjoy.)**

**(A/N: Using Japanese names, I feel more used to them than American names. Also, these girls are from the time before the show began which means Serena is still part of Academia, the XYZ dimension was never invaded, and Rin hasn't been kidnapped yet.)**

* * *

**The Bracelet Girls reacting to YuGiOh Arc-V**

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

For the past few days, it has been the weirdest for Yuzu. One day, she had been somehow teleported to what appeared to be a movie theater where she met three other girls who look just like her except for different eyes, hair, and clothes.

The first was a girl named Serena and if Yuzu had to describe her, it was that she was very serious and a bit arrogant at first when she met her. After getting to know her a bit more, she found out that Serena has no social skills what so ever which led to some weird and awkward moments.

The second was a girl named Rin. She was a headstrong kind of girl like her and they even shared a few similarities which probably was much of a surprise since she was technically her from another dimension.

The third and last was a girl named Ruri Kurosaki. She was like a more feminine version of her and had graceful mannerism. Honestly, out of all four of them, Ruri was the most mannered out of all of them and it stood out between them.

Back to the story, Yuzu and her counterparts had all appeared in some sort of Movie Theater. After introducing themselves and telling them where they were from which confused all four of them, a mysterious man dressed in the black clothes of Organazation XIII, hiding his appearance from them, appeared before them and told them they were all from different dimensions and they were goinf to watch the future.

Of course, all four of them didn't believe him and thought he was crazy when he listed thing only one of the girls knew. For example, he knows about Yuzu's, Rin's, and Ruri's feelings for their respective Yu-Boys which Yuzu and RIn quickly denied, but were later surprised when Ruri didn't deny it and when she told them that she was in a relationship with her dimension's Yu-Boy: Yuto. The man then told about Serena's childhood being locked up in Academia for most of her life and tried to escape the island before in the past.

After that, he told them that the future they were going to watch mostly revolved around Yuzu's friend (and crush) Yuya Sakaki, much to Yuzu's surprise. They watched him give birth to the never before seen Pendulum Summoning and watch as he improved the more he dueled, even learning Fusion Summoning along the way. Serena made a few comments about Yuya which Yuzu didn't like and that got them into a few arguments, but they somehow always managed to make up and grow closer as friends. Ruri expressed her surprise when she saw her boyfriend, Yuto, and her big brother, Shun, in the Standard Dimension and was horrified when her brother had turned people into cards, wondering why her brother would do such a thing and was surprised to learn that she had been captured some time along in the future and that the people of Serena's dimension had invaded her dimension. Serena was of course surprised to hear of this and couldn't believe the brutality and cruelty of her people and apologized to Ruri in advanced at what her people had done.

They watched moments like Shun dueling Sora who was from the Fusion dimension like Serena before they watched Yuto, Sora, and Yuya duel and expressed confusion and worry when something resonated with Yuya and Yuto before Sora was taken back to the Fusion Dimension before the arrival of Rin's friend and crush: Yugo. Rin expressed her surprise to see Yugo and they all watched the duel between Yuto and Yugo with Ruri and Rin watching in worry when something seemed to possess they boy they loved. Then, they all watched in horror as Yugo defeated Yuto and Yuto seemed to have vanished, giving his Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon to Yuya.

The girls comforted Ruri as best they could when she cried at what happened to Yuto and Ruri got into a fight with Rin because of what her friend did, but Ruri later apologized to Rin who didn't blame her for being angry and the two made up before the four went back to watching and were surprised by Yuri, Yuya's Fusion counterpart. They weren't surprised at his appearance since the mysterious man said that they all had versions of the Yu-Boys, but what surprised them was his expression. It honestly scared them all.

Now these scene of the future were presented to them like episode from a show and they watched a certain amount before they were all sent back to their dimensions to allow them to think of what they saw before around the time of noon, they would all be back to the mysterious Movie Theater to watch more scenes of the future.

Lights flashed before Yuzu's eyes before she found herself seated and with her other dimension counterparts in the mysterious Movie Theater for the thirteenth time. The girls greeted each other as usual before the mysterious man appeared before them and brought up today's episode where Yuya was dueling against Yuya and Kachidoki. Instantly, they all hated how Kachidoki was using violence to win and back Yuya against the corner by making sure he didn't get Action Cards when something happened.

_Yuya grunts in pains as he something inside of him resonates. _

"What the heck? What's going on with Yuya?" Serena said.

_Yuya continues to grunt in pain until he finds himself in a dark void. _

"What's going on? Something's not right here." Rin said.

"Yuya…" Yuzu mutters in worry.

_Yuya looks around in confusion until he senses a presence next to him and turns to see none other than Yuto. _

"It's Yuto!" Ruri said in surprise as tears starts to fall. "He's alive…Oh thank god he's alive!"

The girls smile for Ruri, glad that the boy she loved was still alive somehow as Yuzu places a comforting arm around her XYZ counterpart before she calms down.

"I'm sorry." Ruri apologizes, wiping away the last of her tears. "I didn't mean to break down like that."

"It's okay. We understand." Rin said.

"Still, something about all this isn't right." Serena said.

"You're right." Yuzu said, agreeing with her Fusion counterpart.

_Both Yuya and Yuto stare at each other before like mirror images, the two raised their arms towards each other at the exact same time before they seemingly merged and then, everything goes dark. _

"What's going on? What happened?" Serena thought out loud as she and her counterparts all wondered what had happened.

And then…

_*BOOM!*_

_Thunder struck. _

"Jesus! That scared me!" Rin said as she and all of her counterparts had jumped in surprise at the sudden thunderbolt.

They all look back at the screen and what they saw surprised them.

**(Insert: Yugioh Arc-V OST-Swing! Pendulum of Souls)**

_After the thunder had struck, Yuya is seen but different now. His expression was close to one of anger as his eyes were glowing a luminous red while his hair had become frizzled and sticks up on end. Kachidoki himself was surprised at Yuya's change in demeanor as Yuya's red eyes glowed in the darkness of the bamboos around him. _

"What the heck!? What happened to Yuya?" Serena said, she and everyone surprised at Yuya's change.

"It's the same thing that happened to Yuto and Yugo." Ruri pointed out, noticing that Yuya's expression right now resembled the same expression her boyfriend and Yugo had when they dueled.

"You're right. But what's causing it?" Rin said.

"Yuya…" Never before had she seen her childhood friend and crush with such a look on his face. It was so strange and foreign to her and honestly, it scared her.

**Awakened Yuya: My turn, draw! **

"His voice got deeper." Serena pointed out.

"And more menacing." Rin pointed out.

**Awakened Yuya: I activate the Action Magic: Mad Hurricane. This card returns all cards on my field to my Deck. **

**Nico: Sakaki has no more cards on his field!**

"Why would he do that?" Yuzu said.

"He must be planning something." Serena said.

**Shuzo: Yuya…what are you trying to do?**

**Awakened Yuya: I, using Entermate Fliptoad and Entermate Cheer Mole, set the Pendulum Scale. **

_Yuya holds up the cards in question before he slaps them down on his Pendulum Zone, getting ready to Pendulum Summon as Entermate Fliptoad and Cheer Mole appear in the Pendulum Zones with the number '3' under Fliptoad and '5' under Cheer Mole._

**Awakened Yuya: With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon multiple Level 4 monsters.**

"Multiple Level 4 monsters?" Yuzu repeated on confusion. She thought about it for a while before she and her counterparts all figured out what Yuya was planning on doing.

"Don't tell me he's…" Ruri stopped where she was as she wanted to make sure that Yuya was indeed going to do what she and the others think he was gonna do.

**Awakened Yuya: Swing, Pendulum of my Soul. Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster servants! **

_The arc was drawn over Yuya as the Pendulum swung. The portal opened and two lights rained down from them. _

**Awakened Yuya: From my Extra Deck, Entermate Cameldown, and Entermate Silver Claw.**

**Gogenza: What is he going to do!?**

"Two Level 4 monsters." Rin said.

"There's no doubt about it. Yuya's gonna XYZ Summon." Ruri said.

"But the only XYZ monster Yuya has with him is…!" Yuzu said as they all realized what Yuya was going to summon in order to win this duel.

**Awakened Yuya: With the Level 4 Entermate Cameldown and Entermate Silver Claw, I construct the Overlay Network!**

_Both monsters turn into lights the color of their elements before they entered the hole that resembled a galaxy before a pillar of light erupted from it._

**Awakened Yuya: Fangs of pitch black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! XYZ Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!**

"Yuto's Dragon!" Yuzu said.

"Dark Rebellion…" Ruri said, recognizing that card from anywhere.

**Nico: Th-This is!? A Pendulum Summon into an XYZ Summon!? **

**Kachidoki: What!?**

**Yuzu: Yuya summoned Yuto's Dragon!?**

**Shun: Why does he have Dark Rebellion!?**

"They're just as surprised as we are." Serena said.

"Given the fact that no one has even seen Yuya XYZ Summon before not to mention it's Yuto's Dragon, they have a right to be surprised." Rin said.

"Pendulum Summoning, Fusion Summoning, XYZ Summoning…" Ruri counted the number of summoning methods Yuya now had on hand. "I have a feeling Yuya will learn Synchro Summing soon."

"With the ways things are going, I think that's likely." Yuzu said.

**Reiji: As I thought, it was in his possession…**

_Back to the duel, Yuya looked ready to kick some ass._

**Yuya: I activate Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon's monster effect! By using one Overlay Unit, it can halve the ATK of an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster until the end of the turn and increase its own ATK by that amount! Treason Discharge!**

"Considering how much ATK Kachidoki's monster has right now, if Yuya uses all of Dark Rebellion's Overlay Units, Kachidoki's monster's ATK will be lowered enough and Dark Rebellion will gain enough ATK points to finish this." Ruri said. "This is just like how Yuto duels."

"And since Ranks aren't considered levels, then Idaten can't use its effect." Serena said as she, Yuzu, and Rin have learned a bit about XYZ from Ruri.

**Awakened Yuya: By using the remaining Overlay Unit, I activate Dark Rebellion's effect! Treason Discharge! **

_With Dark Rebellion's effect sapping away at Idaten's ATK, dropping it to 900 while Dark Rebllion's ATK went up to 5200._

**Kachidoki: An ATK of 5200!?**

"Yep. Yuya's got this in the bag." Serena said.

"And there's nothing Kachidoki can do about it." Rin said.

"He shouldn't have thrown away all those Action Cards." Yuzu said as she's sure that at least one of them could have helped him in this situation.

**Awakened Yuya: Battle. I attack Supreme Victory Star Idaten with Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon. **

**Kachidoki: Idaten's effect activates! If it battles a monster with a lower level, that monster's ATK becomes zero!**

"Is he an idiot? He should know that's not going to work." Serena said.

**Awakened Yuya: XYZ Monsters do not possess Levels. Therefore, the effect is negated. **

**Kachidoki: What!? If they don't possess levels then isn't their Level zero!?**

"Wow. He is an idiot." Serena said.

"And this guy is supposed to be the ace of the Ryozanpaku School?" Rin said.

**Awakened Yuya: Revolt of the Lightning, Disobey! **

_Dark Rebellion's wings opened up and were covered purple electricity and energy before Dark Rebellion flapped his wings and flew towards Idaten. With no way to stop him, Dark Rebellion's attack struck and Kachidoki's Life Points drop all the way to zero. After that, the Action Field disengaged and returned everything to normal as the entire stadium was silent as the screen showed Yuya as the winner. _

* * *

**And done! Finally, I got that out of my head. Now you're all probably wondering why I made this. Besides being a bit bored, I've had this idea in my head for a long time. Besides Yuzu and Serena, both Rin and Ruri, as we already know, weren't around for a lot of Arc-V so I thought I bring all the Bracelet Girls together from a time before the show started and show them the future. I mostly just wanted to see their reactions to their respective Yu-Boys. Whether this becomes a story or not is still undecided. If anyone of you wants to do this in your own way, you're free to do so. I just had to get this out of my head. Anyway, this has been Ashbel Longhart, signing out. **


	26. Smile Pretty Cure: Switch On!

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Fourze or Smile Pretty Cure. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this story idea and my OC's. Please enjoy.)**

* * *

**Smile Pretty Cure: Switch On!**

* * *

**(Library)**

The Nanairogaoka Middle School was a pretty normal as far as school libraries go. The door of the library opened and two people entered.

The first was is a girl named Hoshizora Miyuki. Her hair is dark pink with straight bangs, with the back worn in cone-like rolls held with yellow bows. She also had matching dark pink eyes too. She was wearing her school uniform which consisted of is a one-piece dress-like outfit that is white on top with blue on her shoulders, white sleeves with a single blue stripe on each wrist, a white collar with a blue stripe and a blue skirt at the bottom with a white stripe. White stockings with a single blue stripe on each leg and brown shoes. She wears a pink tie on top of her uniform.

The second person to enter with her was a boy the same age as her named Yūjin Shinji. Shinji has spiky black hair boy (Think Touma's hair from A Certain Magical Index) who had a surprisingly handsome face, but is somewhat ruined by his scowl, brown eyes, an athletic build, and instead of wearing the Nanairogaoka school uniform, he wore a black school gakuran.

"This is the library?" Miyuki wondered as they went in. "A library with no one inside is kind of mysterious." She then turned to Shinji. "Don't you think so?"

Shinji had to admit that she was right. This place is kinda huge and mysterious with no one around.

Shinji then noticed something.

"Hey Miyuki, look!" Shinji said quietly, since this is a library, as Miyuki looked at what Shinji was pointing.

It was a bookshelf that was glowing a fait pink glow. Curious, they went closer to see that the light was mostly coming from a book title-The Mysterious Door.

"What's this?" Miyuki wondered as she went and pulled out the book. "What's this light? From behind the book?" Miyuki then moved some books aside.

*CLICK!*

'What the?' Shinji could have sworn that there was a clicking noise just now.

"Huh?" Miyuki wondered what happened when another light shined below the shelf. She bent down and moved some books away.

*CLICK!*

'There it is again.' Shinji thought.

"Again!"

Then another light pierced through some more books from above.

"All right!" Miyuki seemed excited as she pushed away more books.

*CLICK!*

'Okay, this is just getting annoying.' Shinji thought.

Suddenly, more than one light shined through the books. Miyuki stepped back in surprise, standing next to Shinji.

"What? What? What's going on?" Miyuki panicked a little.

"The books are shining!" Shinji said in a bit of amazement. "What did you do!?"

"I-I don't know!" Miyuki said.

Then, before the two even knew it, both Shinji and Miyuki were sucked into some kind of portal and were surrounded by rainbow light which reminded Shinji of when Gentaro and the rest of the Kamen Rider Club went to the Rabbit Hole via portal.

'Something tells me we're not going to the Rabbit Hatch.' Shinji said as he and Miyuki flailed through the light.

Then, the two were dropped into some kind huge, and I mean HUGE, library. Shinji was the first to land and Miyuki came next, landing on Shinji, much to his annoyance.

"Miyuki…get off me." Shinji said in a demanding tone.

"Oh! Sorry!" Miyuki apologized as she quickly got off the alien lover.

Getting up and looking around, the two were amazed at what they saw. Books. Thousands of them! They found themselves in some sort of library that looked like some kind of holy sanctuary in the forest. And were those birds chirping somewhere?

"Wow!" Miyuki said, amazed.

"Where are we?" Shinji wondered as they looked around and saw nothing, but books and more books. Oh, and there was a table in the middle of this place.

"It's so pretty!" Miyuki said as she and Shinji walked around.

"The walls are full of book!" Shinji pointed out.

"Wow!" Miyuki said as one could have sworn there were stars around her eyes. But then, Miyuki realized something. "Huh? But they look like this book." Miyuki then took out the book that she got this morning. The one where Candy appeared from. She then placed it in one of the free spots, which suddenly caused some more light to appear. She quickly drew back her hand and dropped the book as if her hand had touched something hot.

"What did you do this time!?" Shinji asked, running up to her.

"I don't know!?" Miyuki said.

And then, the cry of Candy was suddenly heard.

"Did you hear that?" Shinji asked and Miyuki nodded.

They looked though the opened space and on the other side, instead of a wall, they saw a street. Candy was then seen running or hopping away from something crying, "Kulu!"

"Candy!?" Miyuki said in surprise.

"Where are the Pretty Cure-Kulu!?" They heard Candy say.

"What's going on!? Candy's behind the book!" Miyuki said. She then tried to stick her head in, but failed. "I can't see! These books are in the way!" She then pushed way some books.

*CLICK!*

'There it is again.' Shinji thought.

"I can't see Candy! Jeez!"

*CLICK!*

*CLICK!*

At the third click, more light suddenly appeared from the books, making Miyuki stepped back.

"Again?" Miyuki said nervously.

"Here we go again!" Shinji shouted before he and Miyuki were sucked into another portal and the next thing they knew, they were outside, in the streets.

"What the hell?" Shinji said as he looked around.

"This place is…" The two looked behind them to see that they had exited out of one of the book stands of a bookstore. "…the bookstore at the shopping street?"

"Just what the hell is going on here?" This has to be the weirdest day of Shinji's life now.

"Ah! Candy!" Miyuki looked around and went towards the direction where Candy went.

"Hey, wait for me!" Shinji said as he quickly followed after her.

'Can this day get any weirder?' Shinji thought before he spotted Candy jumping from building to building.

'For something so small, it sure can jump.' Shinji thought before he pointed towards Candy. "Miyuki, look!"

Miyuki followed the direction Shinji was pointing at and smirked when she saw Candy. "Found you!"

It looked like Candy was worried about something as it wasn't paying attention and fell, but Miyuki was there to catch the little fairy.

"Candy!" Miyuki said happily. The same can't be said for Candy as it panicked and tried to jump away, but Miyuki grabbed on to the fairy. "Wait up!"

It then panicked again. "The wolf is coming from the sky-kulu!"

"Come again?" Shinji said.

"Huh? That's not possible…!" Miyuki then look up and was surprised by something.

"What is it?" Shinji asked. Miyuki pointed a shaking finger up and he followed her finger and couldn't believe what he was seeing. "What the hell!?"

Up in the air was some sort of humanoid gray wolf wearing a blue leather biker's outfit. He has long white hair and a white bushy tail. He wears a blue, sleeveless outfit with a high collar and chunky belt.

"Someone's there!" Miyuki screamed.

Suddenly, the wolf then did something and the next thing they knew, day had turned into night and there was a full moon.

"Uh, someone call in Kiva?" Shinji couldn't help, but joke.

"What's going on?" Miyuki wondered.

"Wolfrun is making the world go towards a Bad End-kulu!" Candy said.

"Bad End?" Shinji said. Why does he not like the sound of that?

Candy seemed to answer his mental question. "A terrible future-kulu!"

"Terrible future?" Miyuki repeated as she stared at Candy.

Shinji then noticed something around them. "Miyuki!"

Miyuki looked up to see what Shinji saw. It was the people, but they've all lost their color and were surrounded by a dark purple aura, all looking like they're giving up on hope, muttering things like, "It's over" and "It's useless to try."

"Oh no! Bad Energy is coming out of everyone-kulu!" Candy said.

Miyuki looked at Candy. "Bad Energy?"

***BA-DUMP!***

"GH!?" Shinji suddenly grasped his chest as he felt a rush of emotions. Anger, sadness, loneliness, and anything else negative. Whatever it was, it was painful. So painful that Shinji fell to his knees as a dark aura suddenly surrounded him.

"Shinji-kun!" Miyuki cried out worry, instantly going to his side.

Shinji looked to be in so much pain as he gritted his teeth. "What…the hell…is this!? GAH!"

"Shinji-kun! Hang in there!" Miyuki said.

Suddenly, something from Shinji's bag shined and the next thing he knew, he was fine. All those sudden emotions he felt earlier were now gone. He breathed in and out, desperately grasping for air.

"Shinji-kun, daijōbu ka(Are you alright)?" Miyuki asked, worried.

"I'm OK." Shinji replied before he got back up to his feet. "But what the hell was all that? It felt like a ton of negative emotions suddenly tried to claw their way out of me."

Suddenly, the wolf known as Wolfrun came to ground just a few yards away from them.

"What's this? You came to this world too?" Wolfrun said to the fairy in Miyuki's hand.

Candy jumped out of Miyuki's hands. "I won't let you turn the world towards a Bad End-kulu!"

"What's going on? What do you mean?" Miyuki asked Candy as Shinji was just as confused.

Wolfrun then chuckled. "The future is a Bad End! Your hard work is worthless."

"No-kulu!" Candy said. "It's not worthless! If I work hard, things will become happy-kulu!" What Candy said seemed to have caught Miyuki's attention.

"What a load of bull." Wolfrun said as he started walking towards them.

Candy whimpered in fear until Miyuki picked the little fairy up which caused Wolfrun to stop walking and stare.

"C-Candy's right!" Miyuki began. "My self-introduction didn't go so well today, but I wasn't discouraged and tried my best. My classmates helped me out and I did it! No matter what, you should try until the very end. And then, things will definitely turn happy!" Miyuki said with determination.

"Miyuki…" Shinji muttered, amazed at her speech.

"What's with you?" Wolfrun questioned Miyuki. "Stop yapping and hand over Candy!" He then showed his sharp claws. "I'm gonna eat it!"

"Kulu!" Candy panicked, but was calm down by Miyuki who hugged the fairy tighter.

"I've decided!" Miyuki began a look of determination appeared on her face.

"You aren't afraid of me?" Wolfrun questioned.

"Of course I am!" Miyuki said.

"Then why are you protecting it?" Wolfrun asked, pointing at Candy.

"I don't know. But, seeing someone bully something so small…Of course you'd want to protect it!" Miyuki said as she was shivering.

"Ha! So you say, but you're a shivering mess!" Wolfrun said. "I think I'll eat you as well!" He then dashed towards them, claws ready.

Miyuki and Candy screamed in fright when suddenly, Shinji stood right in front of Miyuki and swung his arm, his fist meeting Wolfrun's face as he flew and crashed through one of the store display windows.

"Shinji-kun!?" Miyuki said in surprise.

"Kulu!?" Candy said in surprise.

"What the hell?" Wolfrun said as he held the place where he was punched. He then looked at the culprit who was now glaring at him.

"If you want these two, then you're going to have to go through me first!" Shinji declared as he held up his fists, one free while the other held his school bag.

"Heh, I have to say, you're pretty strong for a human." Wolfrun said as he got back up. "But you're no match for me."

"Why don't you quit your pathetic barking?" Shinji said. "Are you a wolf or a dog? Stop barking and start showing me your fangs!"

"Heh, you asked for it!" Wolfrun then charged at Shinji he wasn't expecting as Wolfrun got in a strong right hook to his face.

"Shinji-kun!" Miyuki cried out in worry.

Shinji gritted his teeth, surprised that he didn't lose any teeth as he held his ground and delivered a punch to Wolfrun's gut, stunning him as Shinji swung his bag at Wolfrun's face, making the werewolf spin back disoriented, before he shook head his to get rid of his dizziness. And just in time to see Shinji coming in with a haymaker. He quickly dodged it and kicked the alien lover in the stomach, making him cough up saliva. He stepped back, holding his stomach which gave Wolfrun the change to throw a claw strike at Shinji's chest, drawing blood as Shinji rolled on the ground.

"Shinji-kun!" Miyuki ran up to him as Shinji got up to his knees.

"Damn…" He had underestimated the wolf. He was stronger than he had expected. He then saw Wolfrun coming again and quickly, Shinji pushed Miyuki away. "Move it!"

*BAM!*

With a powerful kick, Shinji was sent flying , skidding and skipping across the ground like a flat pebble skipping across the water.

"Shinji-kun!" Miyuki cried out before she realized that she and Candy were all alone with Wolfrun. They slowly turned in horror at the werewolf who smiled at them.

"Run away-kulu!" Candy said as Miyuki did just that.

"You're not getting away!" Wolf run said as he chase.

"Leave me behind and run away-kulu!" Candy said as Miyuki ran.

"I can't do that! But I'm scared!" Miyuki cried out.

"Run! Run! I'm catching up!" Wolfrun said in a mocking tone.

"We'll all be eaten at this rate-kulu!" Candy said.

"But, but, I've decided! That we'll do our best! I think you're right!" Miyuki cried out, surprising Candy.

"What you're doing is pointless!" Wolfrun said as he continued to chase the two.

It seemed it was not Miyuki's lucky day as she tripped and fell.

"About time you stopped running." Wolfrun said. "Now then, time to give up and hand over the little thing."

"I won't!" Miyuki said as she hugged Candy tighter. "I've decided to try my very best; I'll do so until the bitter end!" Miyuki said with determination. "That's my…"

"You are so annoying." Wolfrun said with an annoyed face on.

"That's my…" Miyuki continued say.

"Well then, you two can have fun dying together!" Wolfrun said as he went to stab Miyuki with his sharp nails.

"Happiness!" Miyuki cried out which seemed to echo.

Suddenly…

*BAM!*

"GUH!" A fist suddenly appeared and struck Wolfrun across the face, sending his flying back and crashing into a pile of trash. The culprit for this was none other than…

"Shinji-kun!?" Miyuki said in surprise and happiness, glad that the alien lover was alright, but he had seen better days. His uniform was trashed, covered in dirt and rips as Wolfrun's claw mark was still on his chest along with some blood. Shinji's lip was also cut a bit as a small amount of blood was seen.

Shinji wiped away the blood on his lip with his sleeve as Wolfrun got back.

"You! I thought I took care of you already?" Wolfrun said.

"Sorry, but it's gonna take more than a kick to send me to hell." Shinji said when suddenly...

*FLASH!*

A burst of pink light came out of Miyuki which almost blinded Wolfrun as the light surrounded Shinji, Miyuki, and Candy.

"What!?" Wolfrun said, not knowing what's going on.

Shinji, Miyuki, and Candy found themselves surrounded by this pink light that seemed to glitter and not blind them. They were also floating for some reason.

"What's going on?" Miyuki asked, confused.

"Are you asking me? Cause I don't have an answer." Shinji said, just as confused as the pinkette.

"Don't tell me you're…!" Candy said to Miyuki.

Then, something appeared before Miyuki. It looked like some kind of compact with a pink and white design. The outside is pale pink with a fuchia middle and four fuchsia pieces attached to it. In the center is a fuchsia and white striped bow with a golden emblem attached to the middle. A dark pink line circles the middle with a plastic bow shape that has a pearl center

"What's this?" Miyuki said as the strange compact-like object floated above Miyuki's hands.

"Smile Pact-kulu!" Candy said.

"Smile what now?" Shinji said.

"You're the legendary warrior, Pretty Cure-kulu!" Candy said to Miyuki, looking extremely happy.

"What's that?" Both Miyuki and Shinji asked, confused.

Candy didn't answer that question. "Open up the Smile Pact, set the Cure Decor, and yell out, "PreCure Smile Charge-kulu!" Candy instructed what to do.

"I-I don't know what's going on…" Miyuki said nervously before putting on a face determination. "But I'll try!"

Shinji thought that now was a good idea to step back a bit.

Miyuki opened up the Smile Pact and the inside is white with the top depicting a small mirror. The bottom has a design, along with several buttons. In the center is a gold heart-shaped button to match the emblem from the lid. Surrounding it are two, small curving pearl hearts, and a row of rainbow spheres, coming in green, blue, purple, pink, red, orange, and yellow.

Miyuki then set something Shinji believed to be the Cure Décor Candy talked about.

_**~READY!~**_

The Smile Pact then began to light up as Miyuki looked like she knew what to do next.

"PreCure Smile Charge!" Miyuki yelled out and for some reason her bows that held her hair were glowing pink.

_**~GO! GO! GO! LET'S GO! HAPPY!~**_

A powder brush appeared in Miyuki's hand and she tapped it on the Smile Pact like she was getting ready to apply some make up. As it turns out, it looks like she's applying make up all over her body. First to the wrist, then to her legs, then to her upper body, then her hair turned into a lighter pink color and grew longer with a tiara appearing on her head and wings replacing her bows, and finally, she "applied" make up to her face which somehow added blushes to her face somehow.

"Kirakira kagayaku mirai no hikari_(_Twinkling and shining, the light of the future)! Cure Happy!" Miyuki, or Cure Happy said as she struck a pose.

"I found a Pretty Cure!" Candy said as the little fairy jumped with happiness.

The light subsided to reveal Cure Happy to the world.

"Huh?" Miyuki looked at herself. Her hair had turned bright pink, and her hairstyle changed to long pigtails with loose strands at the top of her head. Her eyes have also become a bright shade of pink. There was a tiara at the center of her head and two angel wings have replaced her yellow bows. Her outfit is mainly light pink, with dark pink lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are double-layered with a frilly piece below, and the bow at her chest is big with a small frilly piece behind it. The back of her top is split into two coat-tails, and her skirt has a frilly layer underneath it. Her arm protectors are short with hot pink ribbons on the wrist. Finally, her boots are knee-length, with light pink folds at the top and small hot pink ribbons. The Smile Pact is hanging by Miyuki's waist.

Once she saw her new form, Miyuki started freaking out. "What's going on!?" She then stopped freaking out and got excited. "S-So cute!"

"What's with her?" Wolfrun muttered.

"I ask myself that." Shinji said before he and Wolfrun realized that they were right next to each other and they both jumped back and raised their fists.

"Calm down-kulu!" Candy said the little fairy jumped onto Miyuki's hands. "You're now the legendary warrior, Pretty Cure-kulu!"

"The legendary warrior, Pretty Cure?" Miyuki repeated as she grabbed Candy into her hands.

"Yes-kulu!" Candy said.

Miyuki then realized something. "Warrior? Does that mean I have to…"

Candy gave her the answer. "Fight the wolf-kulu!"

"Eh? Eh!?" Miyuki shook her head really fast. "No! No! It's too scary!"

Candy panicked. "Eh!? But you're a Pretty Cure-kulu!"

"What's a Pretty cure?"

"A legendary warrior-kulu."

"What does that mean!?"

"Sorry, but she'll have to get in line, Candy." Shinji said as he didn't' take his eyes off Wolfrun. Suddenly, he took out a comb and some hair gel. Then, right before everyone's eyes; Shinji styled his hair into a pompadour.

"Eh?" Both Miyuki and Candy said, confused as to why Shinji just changed his hair style right there and then.

"Alright, come at me!" Shinji said, putting away the comb and hair gel. When Shinji puts his hair into a pompadour is when he get serious!

"I don't know what's going on, but I shall see blood!" Wolfrun said before he charged at Shinji who was ready for him this time.

'I am so glad Akira-neechan taught me this.' Shinji thought before he slipped past Wolfrun's arms and grabbed him by his jacket before he used his waist and leaned back before he kicked the werewolf off him, sending the wolf flying.

"Whoa~!" Both Miyuki and Candy in amazement.

"Shinji-kun, sugoi(amazing)!" Miyuki said.

Shinji just smiled and ran his hand against his hair. Suddenly, Wolfrun soon returned and he was looking pissed.

"That's it! No more games!"

Miyuki and Candy panicked when it looked like Miyuki had an idea. "Oh yeah! It's a wolf!" She then suddenly grabbed Shinji before she ran towards a house.

"Where are you going-kulu!?" Candy asked.

"Just roll with me!" Miyuki said as the three ran behind a brick wall.

'Wait, don't tell me.' Shinji thought.

"What?" Wolfrun said.

Miyuki and Candy stuck out their head behind the wall. "In the Three Little Pigs, the wolf couldn't blow down the brick wall! Happy End!"

"I see-kulu!" Candy cheered.

Shinji just face palmed himself. "Miyuki, I don't think this guy will try to blow you away."

Wolfrun laughed. "Are you an idiot!? I can do something like this!"

'Wait, this guy is actually going to try and blow us away!?' Shinji thought, but it would seem he was wrong as the werewolf suddenly brought out a red round object. 'What's that?"

"Come out, Akanbe!" Wolfrun shouted as he raised the red object and black and red energy came out and struck the wall, causing it to glow an evil red.

"What!? What!?" Both Miyuki and Candy stepped back in surprise.

"Run-kulu!" The three wasted no time getting away from the wall as the red aura spread all the way to the house.

"What's going on?" Shinji said, but he soon got his answer when the house actually stood up and looked like it had been fused with a clown.

**"AKANBE!"**

"Well, he's big." Shinji couldn't help but comment.

"It's a monster!" Miyuki said in fear.

"That's an Akanbe." Wolfrun started to explain. "Thanks to Pierrot-sama's power, the power of Cure Decor can be used for a Bad End monster!"

"Cure Decor-kulu." Candy muttered.

"What are you saying?" Miyuki said, confused.

"I think want he was trying to say is that, the thing that helped you transform allowed him to turn that house into that monster, thanks to his leader." Shinji explained to her.

"You're friend's right. Now, go Akanbe!" Wolfrun said with wave of his hand.

**"AKANBE!"** The Akanbe did as it was told and charged at us.

"Shit! Move!" Shinji cried out as the three ran. Two since Candy was being carried.

"So scary! Miyuki cried out as she suddenly grabbed Shinji and then she did something amazing. She super jumped and boy were they high up.

Shinji stared wide eyed at how high they were before he poked Miyuki to get her attention. "Um, Miyuki?"

"Hm?" Shinji pointed down and that's when she noticed how high they were in the air and panicked. "What's going on!?"

"How should I know!?" Shinji said, also panicking. Anyone would if they found themselves more than ten feet off the ground.

"You're amazing, Happy-kulu!" Candy said, not looking the least bit scared.

"Hey! Candy! How do we get down!?" Shinji asked. He may not go to school often, but he knew about Newton's Law of Gravity and if it was right, which it is, then they were screwed.

"Akanbe's coming!" Candy warned them.

Shinji and Miyuki looked and true to Candy's words, the Akanbe was heading straight towards them. Needless to say, they panicked.

"That thing's coming in fast!" Shinji panicked. What would you do if a giant monster was coming at you?

"Stay away!" Miyuki waved her hands in front of her.

The Akanbe hit Miyuki's hands and was actually pushed back!

'Damn!' Shinji thought in surprise. Newton's Law of Gravity then suddenly came in and they all fell, but landed on something that broke their fall.

"Ow…" Miyuki and Shinji groaned in pain before Miyuki stared at her hands in surprise. "What was that super power!?"

Candy finally answered Miyuki's question. "Pretty Cure are warriors who protect the world!-kulu"

"Oh! I get it! We're like superheroes on TV!" Miyuki said.

"No! That's not it!" Candy said.

Miyuki then got back up on her feet. "Leave it to me! I'll do it!"

Shinji then realized something. "Um, Miyuki?"

"Hm?" She turned to the alien lover who pointed down. Looking down, she realized that they were all on the Akanbe's nose.

"So scary!" Happy screamed as she grabbed Candy and Shinji and ran.

"Hey! I can run by myself!" Shinji said as he gripped his bag in his hand. He was surprised that he hadn't dropped it yet.

"Don't run away! Fight-kulu!" Candy said from Happy's shoulder.

"What's with her?" Wolfrun muttered. "Akanbe!"

Shinji looked behind them and saw that the Akanbe was chasing us. "It's coming!"

"Use the Happy Shower to purify the Akanbe-kulu!" Candy instructed.

"What's that?" Miyuki asked.

"Pretty Cure's healing power-kulu!" Candy answered.

"Sounds cool!" Miyuki said. "All right, I'll give it a try!"

She then stopped running, allowing Shinji to stand back up as Miyuki turned around to face the house monster.

"Prepare yourself!" Miyuki shouted.

Wolfrun and the Akanbe stopped running. "What now?"

"I really have no idea." Shinji said.

Miyuki then started to twirl around. "Happy, Happy, Happy Shower!" Miyuki yelled out, but nothing happened.

"What's going on!?" Miyuki asked Candy, blushing from embarrassment.

Miyuki then tried to do the Happy Shower again, doing any type of pose and even sticking out Candy, which freaked out the little thing, but nothing happened or worked.

"Well, this is just embarrassing." Shinji said as he scratched his neck.

"What's with her?" Wolfrun said.

Then the game of tag between the three and the Akanbe began once again.

"Oi! What happened!? Nothing came out!" Shinji asked the little fairy.

"She lacks spirit-kulu!" Candy answered.

"No way! I'm very pumped up right now!" Happy said. "That was very embarrassing though!"

The Akanbe then started to attack with its tongue. It attacked again and again until one attack sent them flying. The Akanbe landed right behind them.

"Shit!" Shinji said before he got up and stood in front of the Pretty Cure.

"Shinji-kun?"

"I can't just let you do all the fighting." Shinji said as he cracked his knuckled. "My kaa-san(Mom) always said I couldn't be a man if I let someone else do all my fighting for me. Leave this to me!

"You can't! You'll be killed!" Miyuki said.

"You should listen to the girl." Wolfrun said. "You fought me and look at yourself. What makes you think you can take on this big guy?"

"Because, Miyuki is…Miyuki is…" Shinji paused as he thought what Miyuki was to him. She was a weird girl, he admits, but she was kind. The kindest girl he's ever met really. Not only that, but she never once laughed or insulted his beliefs in aliens. To him, Miyuki was… "Miyuki is...my friend. And anyone who tries to hurt my friend answers to me!"

"Shinji-kun…" Miyuki got back up to her feet as Shinji turned to her. "Am I…Am I really your friend?"

"I admit, I was reluctant at first, but you seem like a nice person." Shinji said as he extended a hand to her. "I…don't really have a lot of friends so, if it's not too much trouble…is your offer to be friends still standing?"

Miyuki smiled brightly. "Yes! Of course!" Miyuki then grabbed his hand and shook it.

Shinji looked at the two hands locked in a handshake before he let go of the hand and grasp it, fist bump it, knocked it downwards, and then knocked it upwards. It was the special handshake Gentaro always did when he made a new friend, and that's what Shinji had just done.

"Huh?" Miyuki looked confused.

"It's a special handshake from someone I know." Shinji explained, a bit embarrassed at what he did, when suddenly…

*FLASH!*

"What the!?" Shinji cried out in surprise when something in his bag shined brightly, surprising everybody.

"What's going on!?" Miyuki wondered.

"Again with the lights!?" Wolfrun said, slightly blinded.

Shinji opened his bag and was met with a light that almost blinded him. After a while, the light died down, allowing Shinji to see what was the source.

"Huh? My Fourze Driver?" Shinji took out the toy that glowed a rainbow light before it died down.

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but I don't care at this point." Wolfrun said. "Akanbe!"

**"AKANBE!" **The Akanbe cried out before it sent out another tongue attack.

"Watch out!" Miyuki cried out before she tackled Shinji to the ground as the Driver was sent flying into the air out.

Both Miyuki and Shinji rolled on the ground before the Driver fell down and landed on Shinji's waist, materializing a belt around his waist.

"What the!?" Shinji cried out in surprise as he got up. A belt materialized just like in the show? "There's no way…" Curious and wanting to test his theory, Shinji flipped the red switches, causing the countdown to start.

**[3]**

Shinji got up to his feet as everyone stared at him, wondering what was happening.

**[2]**

Shinji looked towards Wolfrun and the Akanbe before he grabbed the lever and threw away his bag before he clenched his fist in front of him.

**[1]**

"Henshin!" Shinji shouted, throwing caution to the wind, before he pushed the lever and raised his right hand in the air as steam or smoke suddenly blasted out of the Driver, almost blowing Miyuki and Candy away. Then two hologram metallic circles appeared below and above Shinji and the next thing everyone knew, the alien lover was garbed in armor. Shinji already knew what he was wearing. It was a sort of white space suit. He had on a helmet that was shaped like rocket as the lenses were orange yet his vision was clear. An orange circle was situated on his right arm, a black square on his left arm, a blue X on his right leg, and a yellow triangle on his left leg. He also had a jet pack on my back which is neat!

Shinji has just become…Kamen Rider Fourze!

Shinji looked at his armored hands in wonder before he clenched them and started to shake, crouching down.

"Shinji-kun?" Worried that something was wrong, Miyuki approached the Rider when she jumped back in surprise when Shinji shot up and thrusts his arms into the air.

"Uchu…KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA(It's Space Time)!" Shinji's voice was so loud that the entire neighborhood could have heard him.

"Uchu(Space)?" Miyuki and Candy said in confusion.

"Who the hell are you!?" Wolfrun demanded, getting tired of these sudden transformation.

"Me?" Shinji pointed to himself before he ran his hand against his helmet as if he was running it along his hair as he made a squeaking sound before he trusted a fist towards the werewolf. "The name's Kamen Rider Fourze!"

"Kamen Rider?" Miyuki said.

"Kamen Rider!?" Both Wolfrun and Candy said in surprise.

"That's right." Shinji said. "Alright, Wolfrun, taiman harasete morau ze(Let's settle this once and for all)!

* * *

**And done! Now you're probably wondering why I did this. To be honest, I was bored and in case I don't get to these, I wanted to show you guys what the future team-ups would be like. And if you're asking why Smile Pretty Cure, it's actually the first Pretty Cure series I watched so I thought, 'Why not?' I actually did this a long time ago so I had to fix somethings and even change the character when I felt it wouldn't fit with what I have. I hope you liked him. Anyway, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. **


	27. Heartcatch Pretty Cure: Next Level

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Heartcatch Pretty Cure or Kamen Rider Kabuto. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this idea and my OC's and nothing more. Please enjoy.)**

* * *

**Heartcatch Pretty Cure: To the Next Level**

* * *

**(Park)**

"Wow~!" One Hanasaki Tsubomi, a young girl with long curly dark red hair that reaches down past her waist, worn low twin tails secured with yellow flower-shaped hair tie while her bangs are parted down the left side and the ends curl inwards to frame her face, wearing a pale pink dress that has a fuchsia petticoat and sleeves attached to long white sleeves, a pink bow design is on the side of the chest, dull denim-blue leggings along with hot pink flats, stared in awe at the view of the entire city of Kibougahana, the city she just moved to today.

Tsubomi has had, in her option, a rough day. While determined to change herself for the better, that plan went spiraling down the drain thanks to one Kurumi Erika. Don't get her wrong, she could tell she was a nice girl, but she was put off by Erika's overly forward attitude as she has a very hard time dealing with people like her. But not only that, she's been having a reoccurring dream as of late.

'Cure Moonlight. The legendary warrior, Pretty Cure…' Tsubomi thought as she thought back to the dream she's been having for a while now. Everyone in the whole world knew about the legendary female warriors known as Pretty Cure. No one knows when they first appeared, but the first sighting of them was back in 2004, but back then, it was nothing more than a rumor. That rumor was made true, however, when on television for the whole world to see, another group of Pretty Cure appeared back in 2008. And since then, more and more Pretty Cures have appeared all over Japan, defending the island country from the forces of evil.

'Why am I so hung up about it when it's just a dream?' Tsubomi thought as she turns to the left and frowns. The reason for this is in the far left of the city was nothing, but complete ruins. According to her grandmother, Kaoruko, a small meteor from space had suddenly appeared seven years ago and decimated the far east of the city. While the damage did not reach the main part of the city, many lives were lost as the destruction could still be plain to see for all as reconstruction was still going on even to this day. Her grandmother expressed her displeasure for this greatly clearly for she said that her grandfather's home was in that part of the city.

"How horrible…" Tsubomi muttered as she couldn't bring herself to imagine how many lives were lost seven years ago.

*TWINKLE!*

"Hm?" Tsubomi turned her attention to the sky, having heard something. Her eyes widen in surprise when she saw what appeared to be two little creatures…and they were heading right towards her…shouldn't she mov-?

*BONK-CRASH!*

Ah, so much for that.

Tsubomi could have sworn she saw stars as whatever crashed into her face bounced off and fell to the ground as she fell and landed on her but. Shaking her head, she looked to see what had crashed into her.

Whatever crashed into her bore similar resemblances to each other although from their voices, one was female while the other one was male.

The female one is white with cyan heart-shaped markings above her eyes to resemble the markings on her ears, her hair, and tail. Her ears are worn up with a pale pink star attached to a pink bow. Around her neck is pink fluff with a silver heart ornament.

The male one is white as well except with cyan heart-shaped markings above his eyes to resemble the markings on his ears, his hair, and tail. His ears are worn down with a blue sphere ornament. Matching blue fluffy material is around his neck with a silver heart ornament.

"What! What on earth!?" Tsubomi said in surprise, having never seen creatures like these before in her life. She wondered if they were aliens or something.

The two wake up in shock before the female one jumps onto her, clinging to her dress saying, "We're being chased by bad people-desu!"

"Tasukete(Please help us)-desu!" The male one cried out.

"Why are the plushies talking!?" Tsubomi cried out as whatever the two creatures were jumped around frantically.

"We don't have time to explain-desu!" The male one said before he and the female one jumped right into her dress, both embarrassing and tickling her.

"What are you doing!? Stop! It tickles!" Tsubomi cried out as she got up to her feet and tried to control her laughing.

"Ne, ojou-chan(Hey, missy)," Suddenly, a female voice spoke up.

Tsubomi turned around to see a woman with the most gold she's ever seen on one person. She wore an orange-goldish crop top and pieces of cloth of the same color covered her lower region. Bracelets of golden were wrapped around her white foot wear, ankles, upper legs, wrists, arms, neck, and shoulder as her red hair seem to resemble a scorpion tail. Even her eyes were a golden color. Finally, a white and golden mantle sat over her shoulders.

"Don't suppose a couple of fairies fell around here, did they?" The woman asked.

Tsubomi shook her head, her instincts telling her that this woman was bad news. The mysterious woman looked at Tsubomi real close before her attention was drawn to her chest where the fairies were hiding in, making it look like her breasts were big for a girl her age. The woman seemed to think this as she "Tch!" before drawing back and walking away.

"What's with her? She was kind of suspicious." Tsubomi said to herself.

"She's Sasorina-desu." The female fairy whispered.

"She's one of the Desert Apostles! They're evil doers who steal people's hearts-desu!" The male fairy whispered.

"By the way, I'm Chypre-desu." The now named Chypre introduced herself while still in Tsubomi's dress.

"And I'm Coffret-desu." The now named Coffret introduced himself.

"I'm Hanasaki Tsubomi." Tsubomi introduced herself, thinking it was the nice thing to do since the two fairies were introducing themselves to her.

"Well then, Tsubomi, if you please carry us like this to Cure Flower…" Chypre began.

"Like this!?" Tsubomi exclaimed. She couldn't go walking around the city like this! People would think she was weird!

Suddenly, she sound of what appeared to be wooden sandals or Geta(Footwear) drew her attention and she turned to see a familiar face she had met today.

It was a man just older than her by one year, standing a head higher than her. He had red eyes that somehow mixed well with his calm expression as a tint of red colored the ends of his black hair. His attire could be considered strange to some people as he was wearing a black shirt with a grey kosode along with same colored hakama pants as a black sash held the kosode as he also wore black tabi socks to wear with his geka sandals. Currently, he was walking calmly as he carried in his hand a bowl filled with water and one block of soft tofu.

"It's that guy again." Tsunomi said. Earlier before she started her first day of school, someone had stolen her wallet and she quickly gave chase. That's when she met this boy who was even dressed the same way as that time and was even carrying a bowl of tofu then too. In an amazing display of skill, he took down the mugger and retrieved her wallet back from the man. However, before she could thank him, he threw her wallet to her and left without even telling her his name.

"Hm?" The boy stopped walking and turned to Tsubomi who jumped in surprise at his gaze on her. He blinked at her once, quickly remembering her from this morning before commenting, "I do not believe your breasts were that big the last time I saw you."

Tsubomi's face matched her scarlet hair as she began to stutter, trying to explain to the boy that it wasn't what it looked like. "That's not-! This isn't-! I mean-! It's not-!"

"Resorting to push-up bras, are we?" The boy said before sighing and shaking his head. "Why can't anyone just be happy with the way they are?" He then suddenly raised his free hand and pointed to the sky. "A great, wise woman once said: One should not be ashamed of how they look for beauty lies in everyone."

"It's not like that!" Tsubomi exclaimed when she saw him walk away. "Wait, come back! Let me explain!" The beginning of her day was already bad enough; she did not want it to end like this!

Meanwhile, in another part of the park, one Kurumi Erika was moping. She was a young girl the same age as Tsubomi who was even in her class. She has dark blue, chest-length wavy hair with bangs part down the center with two long, slightly curled strands framing her face as her eyes are dark blue. She was currently wearing a dark cyan dress decorated with a yellow ribbon at the chest and long white sleeves to match the layers of white frills around the bottom. She also wears white socks and brown fashion boots.

Currently, Erika was thinking about today's events. Today, she got a new, transfer student to her class by the name of Hanasaki Tsubomi, a very shy girl as her shyness was plain to see to all. Acting herself as always, she tried to get to know the new girl, make her comfortable here in this school before bad news reared its head in the form of her club members leaving the fashion club, risking the club itself to become an Association. That's when she spotted Tsubomi nearby and tried to get her to join the club which failed. She then proceeded to walk home only to find out they she and Tsubomi were next door neighbors! She was excited of course and even gave a dress she designed herself to the scarlet haired girl when it seemed to didn't like to be around her. It didn't help that she got a scolding, kind of, from her big sister who she was jealous of and went to the park to cool her head and collect her thoughts.

"Ne, ojou-chan," However, that plan was put on hold as Sasorina appeared before her. "You haven't seen any fairies, have you?"

"Whoa! A weirdo!" Erika exclaimed in surprise as she couldn't believe the amount of gold on this woman.

"What an insolent child." Sasorina said, not liking the girl already when she sensed something from within the blue haired girl. With her eyes glowing she saw it, a wilting flower. "The Flower of your Heart is wilting from your suffering…"

"Please, let me explain!" Tsubomi cried out to the boy when he stopped walking. Confused why he stopped, she stopped and turned to see Sasorina walking towards, "Erika-san!?"

"Flower of the Heart, come forth!" Sasorina shouted before suddenly, light erupted from under Erika, causing her to scream in surprise before her whole changed to some sort of crystal containing flowers with one of them wilting.

"Oh? What's this?" The boy said before he was grabbed by the hand by Tsubomi and hid themselves from Sasorina while both Chypre and Coffret jumped out of Tsubomi's dress, surprising the boy a little as he's never seen them before in his life. And he's seen a lot of things.

"She's pulled out the Flower of her Heart-desu!" Coffret said.

Sasorina then went and pulled off a part of the crystal, a crystal ball and held it up, saying, "This is of no use to me."

She throws the ball away as the fairies go and pick it up, bringing it over to Tsubomi and the boy.

"Looks at this-desu!" Coffret said as the two looked and to their surprise, Erika was trapped within the crystal ball.

"Erika-san!" Tsubomi exclaimed in surprise.

"This happened because the Flower of her Heart was stolen-desu!" Coffret said.

"The Flower of her Heart?" The boy said while still holding up his bowl of tofu.

"Until you take back the Flower of her Heart from Sasorina, she can't be returned to normal-desu!" Chypre explained.

Understanding the situation(somewhat), Tsubomi marched over to the woman and spoke up. "Sumimasen(Excuse me)! Can you give back the Flower of her Heart, please?"

"Girl, does a mugger give back the money he has stolen to the person he stole from just because he was asked to?" The boy said, looking at the girl as if she was an idiot.

"Oh, you're the girl from before." Sasorina said as the fairies hid behind her. She then noticed something different that being her chest. Seeing that there was no way out of this, the fairies made themselves known and came out of hiding. "So you had the fairies hidden in there. Not only that, but you brought company with you. What is he, your boyfriend?"

"B-Boyfriend!? I don't even know his him or his name!" Tsubomi said, blushing as she pointed to the boy who stood to the side, minding his own business while keeping a firm, but gentle hold on his bowl.

"Is that so?" Sasorina said before she looked around and spotted a discarded doll on the ground. "Oh, that'll do nicely…" She picked up the doll and held it and the crystal containing the flower before her. "It's your cue, Desertrian!" Right before everyone eyes, the crystal and the doll combined before intense winds blew, almost blowing everyone away as they soon subsided and revealed a now giant-sized version of the doll.

**"DOLL!"**

"My, this is something." The boy said when he was grabbed by Tsubomi and dragged away in a run, dropping his bowl of tofu. "My tofu!"

"Forget your tofu! Run for it-desu!" Coffret shouted as they all ran except the boy who was being dragged around by Tsubomi.

"Stop dragging me! I can run by muself!" The boy said as Tsubomi stopped running, cornered by the giant doll.

**"DOLL!"**

"We're finished!" Tsubomi exclaimed, fearing for her life as the others except the boy cried.

"Yare yare(Good grief)…I guess I have no other choice left." The boy said as he went to reach for his sash when suddenly…

**"I hate you, Momo-nee!" **The doll spoke, making the four look up at it. **"Just cause you're kind of pretty and stylish doesn't mean you act so damn proud!" **It then went to finish the four off, bringing down its hand for a chop. Acting quickly, Tsubomi tackled the fairies and the boy into one of the tubes of the playground and hid in there was the giant doll began to beat down on it.

"What's it talking about?" Tsubomi asked, sweating nervously and hoping this tube would hold.

"It's the screams coming from the heart of the girl whose Flower of the Heart was stolen-des!" Chypre explained as Coffret showed the crystal ball he was hanging onto.

"Erika-san…" Tsubomi muttered when the tube they were in shook again.

**"I mean, I'm trying my best too! But I'll never be as pretty as Momo-nee! I can't help being envious!"**

"These are Erika-san's worries?" Tsubomi said as she hugged the fairies to protect them.

"Yare yare, a man should not being hearing a girl's inner thoughts like this." The boy commented, feeling like he was intruding.

"If the Flower of her Heart stays separated like this, it'll weaken the Great Heart Tree-desu!" Chypre said.

"The Heart Heart Tree?" Tsubomi said, recognizing the name from her dreams while not knowing that the doll was peeking through the hole.

"You know the Great Heart Tree-desu!?" Chypre said, noticing the look of recognition from Tsubomi while not noticing that the doll had back away.

"It's a phase that's appeared in my dreams countless times." Tsubomi said when the two fairies jumped out of her arms.

"Your dream…?" Coffret said.

"It can't be…!" Chypre said. "Is she…?"

"Move!" The boy shouted, getting the three's attention as they turned and cried out in fright as the doll had stuck its hand inside and they all barely escaped from being grabbed as they all exited out the other way.

"Alright, I think playtime is over." Sasorina said, standing on top of a slide as she looked down at the group who was exhausted except the boy who got up just fine. "Now hand over the Heart Perfume."

"The Heart Perfume belongs to the legendary Pretty Cure!" Coffret said.

"We won't hand to over to a Desert Apostle-desu!" Chypre said.

"May I remind everyone that there is a giant doll trying to kill us?" The boy said as said doll was removing its hand from the tube.

**"I just wanna be like Momo-nee!"**

"Erika-san…"

"How useless." Sasorina said, getting an angry look from the group, even from the boy too. "Stop worrying about that stuff and go capture those fairies!"

"It's not useless!" Tsubomi suddenly spoke up, getting Sasorina's attention. "Using Erika-san's worries to make that monster rampage is just cruel!"

"The girl's words ring true." The boy said before he raised his finger to the air. "A great, wise woman once said: The wishes of the children are the future's reality…Adults that laugh at such dreams are no longer human. You, woman…are no human."

"I've had it up to here with this!" Tsubomi cred out with all her might when suddenly, the necklace around Chypre glowed.

"Why's this happening-desu!?"

"The Heart Perfume is responding to Tsubomi's heart-desu!" Coffret said.

"Then I shall entrust Cure Moonlight's wishes to Tsubomi-desu!" Chypre said before a device appears from her necklace and lands in Tsubomi's hands. The device is white with a light pink accent and a golden frame on the front. On top of the heart perfume is a gold leaf ornament with a white flower bed attached to it. The perfume front has a hole for something as at the bottom is a heart shape.

"Cure Moonlight's wishes?" Tsubomi said in confusion.

"What's this?" The boy asked, curious.

"It's a transformation item-desu!" Coffret said.

"Transformation?"

"To turn into the legendary warrior, Pretty Cure-desu!" Chypre said.

"Pretty Cure!?"

"Put all your heart into the Heart Perfume!"

"And shout out: PreCure! Open my Heart!"

"Eh!?"

"Just say it-desu!" Both fairies exclaimed as the boy back away, having as gut feeling that he would need to step back for this.

"I don't really get it, but whatever!" Tsubomi exclaimed before she held up the Heart perfume and the front part slid down to reveal a slot. Light surrounded Tsubomi as Chypre floated in front of her.

"Go forth, Seed of the Pretty Cure-desu!" Chhypre said before something shot out from her necklace and formed into some sort of gem. Tsubomi wasted no time grabbing it and shouting out.

"PreCure! Open my Heart!" Tsubomi shouted before she placed the gem into the slot and the Heart Perfume closed up. Spraying herself once, Tsubomi was soon surrounded by pink colored light before she continued to spray herself as right before everyone's eyes, her outfit and appearance changed.

Her scarlet, red hair has turned into bright pink colored hair, styled in a high, curly ponytail secured with a hot pink bow with a small flower on the middle. Her eyes also become a brighter shade of pink. Her outfit consists of a short white dress with fuchsia coloring on the side and bell-flower shaped sleeves. A hot pink bow is sewn to the chest with a heart-shaped gem on a silver base to match the choker and waist strap with two, pale flowers and the heart perfume attached to it. The skirt is in two petal layers, the top white and the bottom fuchsia. On each wrist is a hot pink ribbon with a small pale pink flower attached to it, and white ruffled material. Included are white boots with hot pink lining and soft fuchsia toe and heel. A single, pale pink flower is sewn to the side of the foot. A hot pink choker and fuchsia flower-shaped earrings are also included.

"P-Pretty Cure!?" Sasorina said in surprise and disbelief.

"So, this is a Pretty Cure." The boy said, having heard of them from many people.

"W-What the heck is this costume!?" Tsubomi exclaimed in surprise.

"Sugoi(Amazing)-desu!" Chypre said as she jumped onto Tsubomi's shoulder. "You're really a Pretty Cure-desu!"

"A name! You need to choose a name!" Coffret said.

"Are you serious?" The boy said.

"I can't really do it at the drop of a hat." Tsubomi said as she began to think before she remembered something from her dream and looked towards one of the trees of the park. "I've got it." She then turned to Sasorina and the giant doll. "I'll definitely save Erika-san. My name is… Daichi ni saku ichirin no hana(The flowers spreading throughout the land), Cure Blossom!"

"I-It can't be!" Sasorina exclaimed in disbelief. This mission was supposed to be an easy one. She never expected to meet a Pretty Cure!

"Pretty Cure!" Both fairies cheered as they danced around Tsubomi aka Cure Blossom. "Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure. A super strong Pretty Cure! Pretty, pretty, Pretty Cure!"

"Cure Blossom!"

"Blossom!" Both fairies went and hugged the newly born Pretty Cure.

"Well, this is certainly something." The boy said, crossing his arms as he looked at the newly born Cure Blossom in interest.

"In that case, we'll take them down, Pretty Cure and all!" Sasorina declared.

**"DOLL!" **The giant doll then leaped into the air as Tsubomi and the others looked up at the giant doll, screaming when they realized that it was heading right towards them and jumped, barely dodging the crushing blow of the giant doll. Tsubomi had meant to jump towards where the boy was at, but instead, she was sent sky high into the air.

"Nani!?" Sasorina said in surprise.

"Well now, that's impressive. Not even I can jump that high." The boy commented as he looked up to where Tsubomi was at.

"Why the heck can I jump this high~!?" Tsubomi exclaimed as she continued to go up with the fairies flying next to her.

"Allow us to explain-desu!" Chypre said.

"Huh?"

"It's because you're a Pretty Cure-desu!" Coffret said.

"But I'm…afraid of heights!" Tsubomi said before to her horror, she stopped going up and proceeded to fall down thanks to gravity, screaming her head off.

"Blossom!" Both fairies screamed in horror as they watched the newly born Pretty Cure fall to her death.

Blossom continued to scream as she continued to go down when a figure jumped from a nearby tree and jumped towards her, catching her, and landed safely on the ground. That figure turned out to be the boy.

"Daijōbu ka(Are you alright)?" The boy asked.

"H-Hai…" Tsubomi said, blushing a little as this was the first time she's been in the arms of a male.

"Oi." The boy turned to the fairies who flew down to them while setting Tsubomi down. "Was it really a good idea to make her a Pretty Cure?"

"I'm wondering that too-desu." Coffret said as Chypre hummed to herself.

**"DOLL! DOLL!"**

"Abunai(Watch out)-desu!" Chypre cried out.

"Huh?" Tsubomi turned around and saw the giant doll reaching out towards her. She then did the first thing that came to mind.

Run away.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!" Tsubomi screamed as she ran for her life while the other looked on blankly while the fairies flew nest to her.

"You can't run away-desu!" Coffret exclaimed.

"But…!" Tsubomi cried as she had her eyes closed while running, not seeing the tree she was about to run into.

"Hey, look where you're going!" Coffret shouted.

"I'm running so fast that I can't stop myself!" Tsubomi cried out before she crashed into the three.

"Yare yare…" The boy placed a hand over his face, shaking his head while the giant doll went up to her.

"Cure Blossom!" Both fairies checked to see if the pink haired Cure was alright before the shadow of the giant doll made them look up and so the game of cat and mouse began with the giant doll being the cat and Tsubomi being the mouse as she kept running for her life before she was sent flying. She caught the handle of one of the pull-up bars and began to spin around uncontrollably before she was sent flying, skipping along the ground like a pebble before she stopped at another tree, covered and dirt and dizzy.

"My eyes are spinning…" Tsubomi groaned.

"Get a hold of yourself-desu!" Chypre said as she and Coffret flew towards her.

"This is the legendary warrior, Pretty Cure?" Sasorina said, feeling stupid for overestimating Tsubomi earlier. "How pathetic can you get?"

"She must not be able to control her new found powers very well." The boy guessed as Tsubomi recovered and slowly got back up.

"Now's your chance to finish them!" Sasorina said as she ordered her giant doll.

**"DOLL!"**

"Noooooo~!" Tsubomi cried as she ran away, but was dragged back by the fairies.

"You can't keep running away!" Chypre said as she and Coffret struggled to hold Tsubomi.

"You're a Pretty Cure! You have to fight-desu!" Coffret said.

"Let go of me! You'll pull my skirt off!" Tsubomi said, struggling to get free when suddenly, both fairies lost their grip and Tsubomi was sent face to the ground, worrying the fairies even further as the boy couldn't resist anymore and facepalmed himself.

"This is just ridiculous." The boy said.

"What an idiot." Sasorina said. "You might be the weakest Pretty Cure in history!" She then waved her hand to her giant doll. "Just finish them already."

The giant doll did as told and raised it giant fist before bringing it down, but Tsubomi and the fairies ran, running all across the playground.

"Dammit, why won't you hold still!?" Sasorina said before she brought her head back and then whipped it forward as her hair extended and looked even more like a scorpion tail, nailing Tsubomi on the side and making her fall to the ground where the giant doll finally had the chance and picked her up right off the ground, crushing her with both its hands. "Now crush her."

"Cure Blossom!" The fairies panicked, not knowing what to do to help the girl before they turned to the boy. "Please, you have to help her!"

"You want me to help?" The boy said before asking, "Why?"

"Because if this continues, she'll die-desu!" Chypre said.

"I will only help if that girl, Tsubomi I think her name was, wants me to." The boy said.

"Eh!? You've got to be kidding-desu!?" Coffret said.

"Oi, girl." The boy called out to Tsubomi who was struggling to hold her breath. "Do you want my help?"

"N-Nani…?" Tsubomi somehow managed to breathe out.

"This matter here seems a bit personal and a man knows that he should not interfere in the matters of women. So I ask you, do you want my help?" The boy asks again.

"I…need…your help…" Tsubomi breathed out, on the verge of losing her breath.

"That's all I needed to hear." The boy said before he shouted out. "Kabuto Zector!"

Suddenly, a small portal appeared in the air before a hand-sized red, mechanical, rhinoceros beetle appeared and flew down.

"A beetle?" Sasorina raised an eyebrow in confusion before to the surprise of many, the beetle spun around and struck the giant doll across the face, actually sending it flying and releasing Tsubomi at the same time. "Uso(No way)!"

With a grunt, the boy leaped and caught Tsubomi in his arms for the second time while the giant doll fell to its back with a small crash.

"This is the second time today you've landed in my arms. Don't make it a habit." The boy said.

"H-Hai…" Tsubomi said, being set down and held onto the boy for support as she couldn't believe how close to was from dying.

"What is this…thing-desu?" Coffret said as the red beetle circled around the fairies.

"I don't know-desu." Chypre said.

"You…" Sasorina turned to the boy and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"Who am I?" The boy said, raising an eyebrow before he raised a finger to the air. "A great, wise woman once said: Walking the Path of Heaven, the man who will rule everything…"

"Huh?" Everyone said in confusion.

"Listen well and remember my name." The boy said before he turned and pointed to the sun whose rays traveled down to him, basking him in a warm glow as the others wondered since when was the sun that bright. "Ore wa(I am)…Kami(God)…Yuuto(優-Superior, 人-Person)."

"Kami?"Sasorina repeated in confusion and disbelief.

"Yuuto?" The fairies repeated.

Recovering her breath, Tsubomi yelled, "What kind of name is that!?" Who the heck had _god _for a last name!?

"A name the whole world shall remember," The now named Yuuto said before he lowered his hand and took off his sash, revealing underneath his kosode was a silver, metallic belt wrapped around his waist.

"A belt?" Tsubomi said in confusion until she cried out in surprise when the thing known as the Kabuto Zecter flew past her suddenly and flew around Yuuto until he caught it in his hand.

"Watch closely. This is the power that will create the future." Yuuto said before shouting one word. "Henshin!" With that said, he then brought the Zecter down and slid it into the tracks of the belt, stopping at the end and locking into place before speaking in a deep tone.

**HENSHIN!**

Suddenly, right before everyone eyes, hexagonal panels formed from the belt and spreads all over Yuuto's body, donning him in armor.

His body was concealed in a black bodysuit, but the rest was concealed in heavy steel armor. The torso was thick and blocky with a high collar and the only color, which is red, is around the collarbone area. The shoulder plating is rounded with silver steel and red on the undersides. Black disks reside near the joints and the left one sported a red rhino beetle insignia as the word ZECT over it in white. The arms are layered with circular metal segments protecting the arms. Finally, a thick, silver steel helmet covered Yuuto's head complete with a round blue visor and a crest of horns on the forehead.

Once the transformation was finished, a shockwave of blue energy blasts from his armor, almost blowing Tsubomi and everyone away before it stops and everyone gets a good look at him.

"Eh?" Tsubomi began, processing what just happened before she yelled, "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

"W-What the hell?" Sasorina said as she couldn't believe the boy who stood among the side lines for so long donned armor she's never seen before. "W-Who the hell are you!?"

"I told you to remember my name. You must have hearing problems if you've forgotten already." Yuuto said. "Then again, I do have another name when like this so allow me to say this. When in this suit, I am Kamen Rider…Kabuto."

"K-Kamen Rider!?" Sasorina said in shock, disbelief, and fear.

"Kamen Rider!?" Both Chypre and Coffret said in surprise.

"Kamen Rider!?" Tsubomi said in disbelief and surprise, but mostly the former. The strange boy she had met today was really a Kamen Rider!? A legendary warrior who is rumored to have come from another world to defeat a threat not even the Pretty Cures can handle!

"No…There's no way…" Saorina said as she brought her head back and threw it forward, her hair extending like earlier. "There's no way you're a Kamen Rider!"

Yuuto did not speak as he went and caught the scorpion tail-like hair and pulled, surprising Sasorina as she was dragged from the slide she was standing on over to the Rider where he let go of the hair and…

*POW!*

"GUH!" Delivered a punch so hard to Sasorina's gut that she spat out saliva and was almost knocked unconscious.

"Doke(Out of the way)." Yuuto said before he pushed Sasorina off of him, letting the woman fall to the ground as she held the place where she was punched. He then looked at the giant doll and walked towards it calmly, as if assured-no, he _is _assured of his victory.

"If you still do not believe that I am a Rider, then witness what I am about to do." Yuuto said as Tsubomi and the fairies watched as the giant doll attacked first the masked Rider.

* * *

**And done! So, I got bored again today and I just felt like doing this. Hope you liked this as the OC for this crossover is named Kami Yuuto who is name is translated among the lines of 'superior god.' Now while he may seem like a copy of Tendou Shouji, there's more to this character, but I shall not say to avoid spoilers. All you need to know is that he's Kabuto, he's got the skills to back it up, and he's teaming up with the Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Anyway, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. **


	28. Suite Pretty Cure: A New Melody

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Suite Pretty Cure or Kamen Rider Hibiki. I just own this idea and my OC and nothing more. Please enjoy.)**

* * *

**Suite Pretty Cure: A New Melody**

* * *

**(Old Church)**

"Sigh, been a while since I was here." One Hojo Hibiki sighed as looked at the old church she had found herself coming to. Hibiki is a young, 14 year old girl with dark blue eyes and waist-length light brown hair, part of which she ties up into short twin tails at the top of her head with pink ribbons. Her bangs are eye length and she has several loose strands of hair. She was currently wearing her Private Aria Academy uniform which consists of a long-sleeved cyan blazer with pink buttons and lining over a white blouse along with a short, two-tiered skirt with pink lining. Around the collar, a pink bow was wrapped around with the ends hanging out.

Hibiki had just gotten back from school after having another fight with her former best friend, Minamino Kanade. It's not like she wanted to fight her, she just watched some tasty sweets. But of course, she ate before asking and the two got into another fight. She's honestly lost count at how many fights they've had this year.

"We used to sing together here. I guess things can't go back to how they were." Hibiki mused as she walked through the halls of the church, remembering the past where she and Kanade were still friends. They were great times and she missed them, but she wasn't about to admit that.

Finally, Hibiki finally made it to her destination: a big, wide opening inside the church. The things from the past were still there. The church organ, the record player, the old piano, the male student playing said piano…wait, what?

**(Insert: The Cat Café by Lucas King)**

Hibiki blinked once, but the man was still there, playing one of the happiest and jolliest songs she's ever heard. For some reason, she had the urge to stop by a café and get some sweets for herself. And a cat for some reason.

The young man in question appeared to be 15 years old and was wearing the male version of the Private Aria Academy uniform which consisted of long-sleeved cyan blazer with pink buttons and lining over a white shirt along with cyan long pants. Around the collar, instead of the standard pink tie, he wore a red tie and left it out instead of tucking it in his blazer like it was supposed to be. Hanging by his side were what appeared to a disks and what appeared to be folded tuning fork. His hair would have made one think he had just gotten out of bed as it was a jumbled mess of black and red.

'Who's that?' Hibiki thought to herself as she found herself watching the young man play the piano who was lost in playing. His eyes were closed so she couldn't tell what color they were, but she found herself not caring as she thought to herself, 'He's pretty good.'

**(End Song)**

Finally, the young man stopped playing the piano, letting the last note ring as he opened his eyes to reveal a surprising color of dark purple.

Finally, Hibiki couldn't take it anymore and spoke up. "Um…"

"Hm?" Hearing her voice, the man turned to her. "Oh, I didn't realize someone was here. Actually I didn't think anyone came here."

"That's my line." Hibiki said as she walked down over to the guy. "The song you played was pretty good."

"Thanks. I practice a lot." The man said before looking at Hibiki's uniform. "You also go to Aria Academy?"

"Yeah, I do." Hibiki said before introducing herself. "I'm Hojo Hibiki, a 2nd year."

"I'm Kyosokuna Hibiki, a 3rd year." The now identified Kyosokuna Hibiki said before realizing something. "Hey, we have the same first name."

"We do. Talk about a coincidence." Hojo Hibiki said with a small smile of amusement.

"Yeah. Yoroshiku(Nice to meet you), Hojo-chan." Kyosokuna Hibiki said with a sideways peace sign. "If you're feeling mixed up about our names, then just call me Kyo-kun. Everyone does."

"Then it's nice to meet you, Kyo-kun." Hibiki said, feeling a lot better now that she has someone to talk to. "So Kyo-kun, what're you doing in a place like this?"

"Oh, I'm new to this town so I was just wandering around after school and stumbled onto this place." Hibiki said, looking around the place. "I then saw this piano and started playing it."

"Oh, so you just moved to Kanon Town. I guess that explains why I've never seen you before at school." Hibiki said. "So do you like music or something?"

"I love it." Hibiki said with a smile before asking, "So, what's a girl like you doing here?"

Hibiki then frowns as she says, "I kind of got into a fight with a former friend of mine and wandered out here. We used to play a lot here when we were kids so I guess that's why I find myself here." Hibiki sighs before continuing. "We used to be the best of friends too."

"You don't really need friends." Suddenly, a third voice spoke, making both Hibiki's jump in surprise before they both turned to see a girl around the same age as Hibiki(female). She has mid-length dark purple hair, accessorized with a twisted golden band tied around one strand, sharp yellow eyes and an angular face. She wears a basic white shirt with a sleeveless, black jacket, a yellow choker, dark gray bracelets on each wrist, a short black skirt, long stockings, and small boots.

"Dare(Who are you)?" F. Hibiki asks. **(A/N: F stands for female and M stands for male)**

"The names Ellen." The now identified Ellen introduces herself.

"Ellen?" M. Hibiki said before turning to F. Hibiki. "Friend of yours?"

"No. I've never seen her before." F. Hibiki said.

"You're thinking that you don't need friends, right?" Ellen says to the female Hibiki.

"Why would I think of something like that?" F. Hibiki said.

"Don't lie. You see, I can see into people's hearts. Come on, let me have a good look…" Ellen said as held up both her hands to make a triangle and looks through it, seeing something both Hibiki's can't see. "Yappari(I knew it). I know G-Clef when I smell one."

'When she smells one?' M. Hibiki picked up on that as he reached for the tuning fork hanging by his side.

"Just what we need to complete the score…" Ellen said.

"What are you talking about?" F. Hibiki said, confused.

"Nothing to do with you!" Ellen said before she jumps off of where she was at.

"Ah! Hey!" F. Hibiki cries out in pain as she went to catch the girl when right before her and the male Hibiki's eyes, she turned into a cat which has smooth, dark purple fur with lighter purple fur around her neck. She has a pink heart-like marking on her forehead and her back and she has several golden bands tied around her. Finally, she had music note markings around her eyes.

"Eh?" M. Hibiki said in confusion, not surprise, confusion.

"I'll be taking that emblem of yours!" The human turned cat said.

"She turned into a cat!?" F. Hibiki said in surprise before she ran off in fright, grabbing and dragging M. Hibiki along.

"Oi!" M. Hibiki cried out as he was dragged.

"Get back here!" Ellen said, giving chase.

F. Hibiki stopped dragging M. Hibiki and the two ran outside, but were stopped by three well-dressed men, each coming with their own colors.

"Stop right there~!" The three men sang.

"What the heck!?" F. Hibiki said in surprise.

"When I woke up this morning to go to school, I was not expecting this." M. Hibiki said.

"Don't you worry now." The voice of Ellen made the two turn to see the cat herself. "You'll just feel a slight prick in your heart…"

"That does not sound reassuring." M. Hibiki said.

"It wasn't supposed to be. "Ellen said. "Now stay still."

"Stop that-nya~!" A new voice yelled out as both Hibiki's looked up to see a small, white cat with pink ears and the same pink heart and musical notes on her face. The cat landed perfectly on her feet and faced Ellen.

"Hummy!" Ellen exclaimed in surprise.

"A cat fell from the sky!?" F. Hibiki said in surprise.

"…Eh," M. Hibiki shrugged. "It's not the first time that's happened to me."

The cat known as Hummy turns to both Hibiki's and introduces herself. "I'm Hummy-nya! Don't worry, I'm not anyone suspicious-nya!"

"Oh, okay. I'm Kyosokuna Hibiki. Nice to meet you, Hummy." M. Hibiki said.

"Oi! How are you not surprised by this! That thing is totally suspicious!" F. Hibiki said before jewel-like creatures floated down to Hummy. There are seven in total coming colors of pink, white, yellow, orange, green, blue, and cyan. "Look, there are those floating things following it!"

"These are the Fairy Tones-nya. They're my special friends-nya." Hummy said.

"Kon'nichiwa(Good afternoon)!" The Fairy Tones all spoke.

"Oh! They spoke!" M. Hibiki said.

"That's what surprises you!?" F. Hibiki exclaimed.

"What are you doing here, Hummy?" Ellen said. "After all, we only managed to steal the Legendary Score because you couldn't stop us."

"I've already wiped that sad memory from my mind-nya!" Hummy said happily.

"How carefree are you, seriously!?" Ellen exclaimed angrily before calming down. "Who cares, don't get in my way! Be a good cat and go curl up under the table!"

"But you're a cat too, Siren-nya…" Hummy said.

"Oh just shut up!" Ellen or Siren as referred to Hummy exclaimed angrily.

"Siren? I thought your name was Ellen?" M. Hibiki asked, but Siren was too busy glaring at Hummy to answer.

"Those two remind me of Kanade and I…" F. Hibiki said.

"Who?" M. Hibiki asked.

"She's the girl I told you about."

"The one you got into a fight with?"

"Yeah."

"Hibiki?" Suddenly, another new voice appeared.

Hearing their names, both Hibiki's turned to see a young girl at F. Hibiki's age with dark green eyes and long dirty blonde hair, part of which she ties up in a high ponytail at the top of her head with dark pink hair bobbles. She is currently wearing the Private Aria Academy uniform was carrying a record holder.

"Kanade!" F. Hibiki said in surprise. What was she doing here?

"What are you doing here?" The now identified Kanade asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." F. Hibiki said before seeing the record holder in her hands. "Eh, that record…"

"Ah," Kanade quickly tries to hide the record as she explains. "We don't have a record player, so when I want to listen to it I come here. Like we used to…though I doubt you even remember anymore, Hibiki."

That seemed to strike a chord in F. Hibiki as she turns away angrily. "What the heck!? I don't care you're your stupid record!"

That struck a chord in Kanade as she gasps and looks at Hibiki angrily. "Hidoi(How rude)! How could you!?"

"I'm fed up with fighting with you!"

"It's your fault! I can't believe you don't remember this record!"

'Why do I feel like I'm the odd man out of here?' M. Hibiki said.

"Fighting is bad-nya-!"

"Let them be!" Siren interrupted Hummy. "Go on! "

"Eh?" Kanade blinked at the vats before she started freaking out. "T-That cat talked!"

"I'm Hummy-nya! I'm not suspicious-nya!"

"You look really suspicious to me!" Kanade said.

"Oh, that's what she said too!" Hummy said, talking about F. Hibiki. "You two sure are alike-nya!"

"No, we're not!" Both Kanade and F. Hibiki said at the same time.

"You two seem the same to me." M. Hibiki commented.

"And you are…?" Kanade asked, turning to M. Hibiki for the first time.

"Kyosokuna Hibiki. Yo!" M. Hibiki introduced himself with a sideways peace sign to follow.

"Hibiki?" Kande repeated before looking between her Hibiki and the male Hibiki. "You two have the same name."

"That's what Hojo-chan said." M. Hibiki said. "You two sure are alike."

"No, we're not!" Once again, the two girls said that at the same time.

"You two harmonized-nya!" Hummy said as the girls were glaring at each other, their eyes twitching.

Suddenly, Siren gasped as she saw within Kanade the same thing she saw in F. Hibiki. "She's the same? Perfect! I'll take both your emblems! You handle that one, Trio de Minor!"

"Yokai(Yes, ma'am)~!" The three men known as the Trio de Minor sang.

"Abunai(Watch out)-nya!" Hummy cried.

"Eh?" Kanade said in confusion when suddenly, the Trio de Minor surrounded her before she could blink.

"Kanade!" F. Hibiki cried out in worry.

"Watch your own back!" Siren said as she jumped towards F. Hibiki.

"Hibiki!" Kanade cried out in worry, not realizing that the big man of the Trio de Minor had thrust his hand towards her back.

'So fast!' M. Hibiki thought as he looked between two girls. He wouldn't be able to save both in time and he knew that. That thought stalled his reaction and both Siren and the man go to the girls.

"Shit!" M. Hibiki mentally hit himself for acting too late to react and went to save the nearest to him being F. Hibiki when all of a sudden, a glow erupted from her, blinding him and holding him back as another glow came from Kanade. "N-Nani kore(What is this)!?"

Suddenly, a burst of electricity came from both girls, blowing away Siren and the Trio de Minor as the only ones who stood their ground was both M. Hibiki and Hummy. The energy disappeared and the girls regained consciousness, blinking in confusion before they looked at each other and said at the same time, "What the heck?"

"Why?" Siren began as she and the Trio de Minor looked on in surprise. "Why couldn't we take them?"

"I wonder why-nya?" Hummy said, she too confused as M. Hibiki went to see if the girls were okay. "Maybe there's something special about those two-nya."

"Are you girls okay?" M. Hibiki asked.

"We're fine." Kanade said before asking, "But was that?"

"I have no idea." F. Hibiki said.

Suddenly, both talking cats gasped in surprise when they saw on the record Kanade was carrying was what appeared to be a cartoonish looking music note.

"I see a Note!" Both cats said at the same time.

"Stop copying me!" Siren exclaimed angrily when Hummy ran past her.

"I'll take it first-nya!"

"Saseru ka(Like I'll let you)!" Siren said before she shouted, "Come out, Negatone!"

"Nega-what?" M. Hibiki said when a dark sound wave came from Siren and passed over the thing known as a Note. Suddenly, it changed from pink to red and looked more evil.

Then, an evil aura covered the record and flew out of Kanade's hand before right before everyone's eyes, dark energy taking the form of some sort of bird or dragon appeared and enveloped the record. In an explosion, in its place was some sort of skeletal record player monster.

**"NEGATONE!"**

"Well, you don't see that every day." M. Hibiki commented while once again reach towards the tuning fork at his side.

"Stop! That record is…!" Kanade began.

"Kanade…" F. Hibiki looked at her former friend.

"What's so special about that record-nya?" Hummy asked.

"That…" F. Hibiki was the one to answer. "That record…That precious record holds so many memories of us!"

"Hibiki!" Kanade said, surprised that her former friend actually remembered the record after all.

"Kanade…"

*BA-DUMP!*

*BA-DUMP!*

Suddenly, from within both girls, the emblems that Siren and the Trio de Minor were trying to take pulsed like hearts.

"Ah! Don't tell me these two are…!" Hummy said.

"What is it?" M. Hibiki asked when suddenly, the being known as a Negatone jumped over them.

"That's right! Now, head to the town and play the Melody of Sorrow!" Siren commanded.

"I do not like the sound of that." M. Hibiki said.

"She turned our precious record…" F. Hibiki began.

"…into that monster?" Kanade finished.

Then, in sync, they shouted, "We'll never forgive you for this!"

Suddenly, light appeared in front of the girls as from within them, the G-Clef emblems that Siren and the Trio de Minor had tried to take came out and glowed a golden, blinding glow.

"Again with the lights!?" M. Hibiki said, covering his eyes.

"Eh!? What's going on!?" F. Hibiki said.

"What is this light!?" Kanade asked.

Suddenly, the G-Clef emblems glowed before they both turned into a brooch-like device. The main body is a white and gold heart with two musical note symbols attached to the bottom. In the center is a large crystal gem with four small gems surrounding its top; one side has a white and pink gem, while the other has a purple and blue gem. On top is a silver ornament with a small crystal heart lined in gold, along with a hole. A button sticks out from the bottom.

Both girls catch their respective brooches as they look at it in confusion before looking at each and said in sync, "What are these?"

"They look like brooches." M. Hibiki said, looking at the devices in the girls' hands.

"Who the hell are you two girls!?" Siren demanded, now cautious of the two.

"I knew it! These two are the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure-nya!" Hummy exclaimed happily.

"Eh!?" Both girls look at Hummy in surprise. The legendary Pretty Cures? Them!?

"Pretty Cure!?" Siren exclaimed in surprise.

"It's your time to shine, Fairy Tones-nya!" Hummy said, turning to her friends and clapped. "Nyapu nyapu!"

"Dodo!"

"Rere!"

Suddenly, the pink and white one floats forth. Hummy then turns back to the girls and tells them, "Now, both of you shout out in harmony: Let's play! PreCure Modulation-nya!"

"Eh?"

"I don't know what's going on, but you better hurry or else your precious record's going to escape." M. Hibiki said, pointing a thumb over to the Negatone.

"He's right-nya! Quickly before that monster gets to town-nya!" Hummy said. Time was of the essence!

Both girls look back towards the monster known as a Negatone and the girls look at it with determination.

"Let's get that record back, Kanade." F. Hibiki said.

"Okay, Hibiki!" Kanade said before the girls raise their devices.

The pink Fairy Tone lands into Hibiki's while the white one lands into Kanade's.

"Let's play! Precure Modulation!" Both girls shout out in harmony before the Fairy Tones sink in deeper into the device before said device sticks to the girls' chest and pieces of cloth appear out of nowhere, garbing the two girls as soon, their outfit and even their eyes and hair color changed.

Hojo Hibiki eyes are now bright blue while her long, fuchsia curly hair is pulled into thick, slightly messy pigtails each held with a braid. Her bangs slightly grow in length, and she gains a headband attached to a hot pink knot-bow with a stone heart in the middle. She gains dangle earrings, with the ear piece being a hot pink sphere connected to a pale pink heart. She wears a frilly two-piece costume composed of a hot pink top and skirt with white trim and three layer ruffle sleeves, coming in hot pink, fuchsia, and white. Sewn to the center of the chest is a matching hot pink and white bow with her brooch-like device rests in the center. The skirt is a frilly tutu made of a top, a fuchsia pleat beneath it, and a layer of white on top of two frilly petticoats. A pale pink bow is sewn on the left hip. Included are hot pink wrist-lets with bows and white ruffles. The shoes are hot pink with white cuff and a single fuchsia ribbon wrapped around it with a hot pink stone in the middle. Worn with them are thigh high hot pink stockings.

Next is Minamino Kanade as her eyes are now bright green while her hair grows in length and is very curly, turning platinum blonde. The ponytail is held with a single braid and she wears a white knot-bow attached to a headband that has a pink heart in the center. She wears a white dress with pale pink trim and a white and fuchsia bow at the center of the chest, where her brooch-like device rests. Her sleeves are puffed and she wears white ruffled wrist-lets with pale pink trim and bows with a heart above it. A fuchsia bow is sewn to the left hip, and her skirt is in three layers on top of two white frilly petticoat layers. The top skirt is lined in pale pink, while the third layer is solid pale pink. Her boots are white with pale pink toe and heel, along with fuchsia lining, string, and bows adorned with a single heart. She also gains a white ribbon choker and dangle earrings, with the top a pale pink heart and the bottom a dark pink circle.

"Tsumabiku wa araburu shirabe_(_Strumming the wild tune), Cure Melody!" Hibiki, or rather Cure Melody now declares before striking a pose.

"Tsumabiku wa taoyaka na shirabe_(_Playing the graceful tune), Cure Rhythm!" Kanade, or rather Cure Rhythm declares before she too strikes a pose.

The two then clap before they say as one, "Todoke(Resonate)! Futari no kumikyoku(Our musical suite)! Suite Pretty Cure!"

'Eh!? We're Pretty Cure!?' Both girls thought in their mind. Everyone's heard about the legendary warriors known as Pretty Cures and to find out that they had become those same legendary warriors was beyond surprising!

"Well, this is surprising." Hibiki said, looking at the two girls in surprise before turning back to the Negatone to see it attacking. "Abunai(Watch out)!"

**"NEGA!" **The Negatone swung down its arm to slice the two down with its record hand.

Quickly, Melody grabbed Rhythm and jumped away from the attack, skidding to a stop as Melody released Rhythm.

"Get it together, okay? You're pretty slow, after all." Melody said.

"I'm slow!?" Rhythm exclaimed angrily.

"Incoming!" Hibiki shouted over as the Negatone attacked them again, forcing them to dodge before the Negatone began to fire giant record disks at them. The two dodged as best they could, just managing to dodge the disk when they bumped into each other. They held their heads before they quickly ducked under another disk.

"You two are out of sync-nya!" Hummy shouted over to them as Hibiki carried her and kept her away at a safe distance. "Please combine your hearts together and fight-nya!"

"Even if you say that…" Rhythm said as the two look at each other. The two of them haven't done anything together for a long time!

The two look at each other before they got back up and faced the Negatone who's record dicks hands started to spin around and buzz like chainsaws.

Rhythm looks at her hand before grasping Melody's. "Hibiki!"

Melody wasn't too pleased by this, but she knew they had to work together if they wanted to get their record back. The then saw the Negatone firing more disks at them and Melody acted fast.

"One, two…!" Melody said before she jumped. However, Rhythm didn't react fast enough and found herself dragged upward, but not by enough as her leg got hit by one of the disks, causing the two of them to tumble back down to the ground.

Melody got back up angrily and shouted at Rhythm. "What are you doing!?"

"You were too fast!" Rhythm exclaimed as she was glad to still have her leg.

"This isn't going so well." Hibiki said.

"Don't give up! One more time-nya!" Hummy insisted.

The two Cures look at the cat before got up and grabbed hands. They saw the Negatone shoot more disks at them and they acted.

"One, two-Wah!" This time, it was Rhythm who acted too fast as Melody's leg was the one that got hit this time as they tumbled back down to the ground.

"This time _you _were too slow!" Rhythm exclaimed.

"Your timing was off that time!" Melody shouted back while also glad to still have her leg.

"Abunai(Watch out)!" Hibiki shouted to the girls in time as they saw more disks fired at them and the two quickly dodged, flipping back before they heard Siren and the Trio de Minor laughing at them.

"Negatone! Wipe those fools out already!" Siren commanded as the Negatone started to walk towards the two Cures.

"Melody! Rhythm!" Hummy shouted over to the Cures, getting their attention. "Negatone is a monster that which will bring sorrow to the world-nya! If you two don't defeat it, the world will fall into sorrow-nya! Please, combine your hearts again and fight-nya!"

Melody and Rhythm look at the cat before looking at each other and nod. They then jumped away and ran around the Negatone, intending to attack it from two different sides. As one, they both jumped and attacked the Negatone.

"Dodge!" Siren shouted.

"Dodge~!" The Trio de Minor sang.

And dodge the Negatone did as it moved out of the way quickly, causing the two Cures to crash into each other as Rhythm had the most momentum and they both flew towards a tree, hanging upside down. Piccolo would be proud.

Hibiki couldn't help, but face palm himself as the girls said in sync, "Itai(Ouch)~!"

"You really are slow!" Melody said to the Cure next to her.

"What? It's my fault?" Rhythm said when suddenly, they both transformed back to Kanade and Hibiki.

"Aww, they went back to normal-nya." Hummy said sadly as she explained. "It's because you two couldn't combine your hearts-nya."

"Well that's a sucky drawback." M. Hibiki said as Kanade and F. Hibiki puffed their cheeks and glared at one another.

"Hahahaha!" Siren laughed. "Looks like your friendship is only skin deep."

The girls wanted to say something, but they couldn't think of anything. That's when they suddenly saw M. Hibiki placed Hummy down and step forth.

"Kyo-kun, what are you doing?" F. Hibiki asked.

"I'm gonna do something about this." M. Hibiki said as he walked forward to face the Negatone and Siren along with the Trio de Minor.

"Oh? The Pretty Cure couldn't do anything so they rely on a complete stranger?" Siren said. "How the legend has fallen."

"Now, now. No need to say that. Those girls are still new to their job." M. Hibiki as he reached and grabbed the tuning fork, flicking it to make the fork part stand upright. Upon closer look, in between the fork and handle was what appeared to an Oni face. "Me, on the other hand, know what I'm doing."

M. Hibiki then raised his left arm and he tapped the tuning fork against his wrist, causing it to ring and produce actual, visible sound waves. He then raised the tuning fork up to his head and right in the center of his forehead, an Oni face appeared before he lowered the tuning fork and right before everyone's eyes, purple fire enveloped his entire body.

"What in the world!?" Siren said as she, the Trio de Minor, and the Negatone backed away in surprise.

"Kyo-kun!" Hibiki cried out in worry and why wouldn't she be? The boy she just met today was covered in fire!

"Is he trying to kill himself!?" Kanade said when suddenly…

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" From the very enveloped body, the arms of the boy were raised and were crossed right in front of him.

"He's alive!?" Siren said in surprise cause last she checked fire kills people!

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…HA!" Swinging his arms outward, the flames dispersed into purple specs to reveal Hibiki donned in armor.

He now wore a kind of purple body suit with red gloves and boots that matched the bodysuit. Silver straps decorated his chest as a silver belt was wrapped around his waist with the same disks and tuning fork hanging by his sides and also with the center bearing three tomoe –like marks. At the back were what appear to be two taiko drum sticks. Finally, covering his head was a purple helmet with a purple opaque visor lined with red markings, silver horns, and at the forehead, the same golden Oni head.

Everyone stared at the new armored figure with jaws open as they looked at the being that stood before them. And was he always the size of an adult?

"A-A-A-A-Akuma(Demon)!" Hibiki cried out in surprise fear.

"Eh!? A demon!? Where!?" The new armored man said, frantically looking around.

"She's talking about you!" Kanade said, pointing at him.

"Eh? Me?" The armored man pointed to himself and they nodded. "What? I'm not a demon! I'm an Oni!"

…

…

…

"Oni's are demons!" Everyone exclaimed loudly.

"Oh yeah, you're right." The armored man said before bonking his head. "My bad."

"Who the hell are you? You're no normal boy." Siren demanded as she looked at the supposed Oni, which she does admit looks like one, in caution and a bit of fear.

"Me?" The armored man said. "Well, since the girls did a little introduction, might as well do my own! So listen up! I am the Oni of Fire!"

**Fire (****火****)**

"The Oni that beats to the rapid sounds a drum!"

**Rapid (****急)**

"I am Kamen Rider…Hibiki!"

**Hibiki (****響)**

"M-Masaka(Impossible)! A K-Kamen Rider!?" Siren stuttered as both her surprise and fear doubled.

"A Kamen Rider!?" Kanade said in surprise.

"Kyo-kun is a Kamen Rider!?" Hibiki said. Everyone in the entire world knew about the Kamen Riders, legendary warriors said to have come from another world. The boy she had just met today was a Kamen Rider!?

"And now, I've only got one more thing to say to you before I kick your butts." The now identified Kamen Rider Hibiki said as he pointed over to Siren and the others…before giving them a sideways peace sign. "Yo!"

**Yo (****よ)**

* * *

**And done! Now, how'd you readers like this one? I was supposed to working on my other stories, but like most Sundays, I get bored so I just decided to do this for the hell of it. Hope you all enjoy and liked my OC for this crossover, Kyosokuna Hibiki whose name literally means Rapid Sound. Now with two people named Hibiki in this crossover, it's gonna get confusing, but I will not change my OC's name for I welcome the challenge! Anyway, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out.**


	29. Song of Paradise-Second Verse

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Faiz or Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this idea and nothing more. Please enjoy.)**

* * *

**Kamen Rider Faiz: Song of Paradise-Second Verse**

* * *

**(Years Ago)**

_Flames. They were everywhere. The flames burned everything it touched. Rubble was scattered all over the place. The entire area was in ruins. But amidst the ruins…a single song could be heard. _

Ringo wa ukanda osora ni…

_Standing in the ruins, a young girl, no older than 13, was singing. She has warm brown hair reaching past her shoulders and light blue eyes. She was wearing what appeared to be armor that is largely silver-white in color, with light yellow and blue accents._

Ringo wa okkochita jibeta ni…

_In a flash of light, the armor disappeared, leaving the girl in a white dress with detached sleeves and yellow waist ribbons over a red shirt, complete with red tights and yellow shoes as light pink butterfly clips surround the back of her head like a wreath._

Hoshi ga umarete uta ga umarete RURUAMERU wa waratta Tokoshie to

_Then, climbing over the ruins, another girl with bluish-green eyes and long, coral hair with the top styled up in two horn-like curls with a blue flower accessory centered into each curl with the rest of her hair hangs loose down just past her shoulders appeared. She was wearing a blue dress with black tights and pink ribbon near her stomach._

Hoshi ga KISU shite uta ga nemutte

_The girl reaches out to the younger girl, but the flames stop her from getting any closer. _

Kaeru toko wa doko deshou…?

_Slowly, the younger girl turns to the older one only to see that the younger girl was bleeding. Blood was flowing from her eyes as if she was crying in extreme pain and blood came from her mouth and didn't appear to be stopping anytime soon._

Kaeru toko wa doko deshou…?

_The younger girl says something to the other girl who responded back when a piece of rubble fell down. It would have struck her if not for an older woman with indigo hair and lilac eyes wearing long black dress over a lilac turtlenecked shirt appeared and pushed the girl down to the ground, taking the hit as the rubble fell down upon her, mostly her legs. _

Ringo wa okkochita jibeta ni…

_The girl that was saved groans in pain before she looks up to see the younger girl disappear as more rubble fell down and all of it landed right on top of her. The girl could only stare in horror, tear filled eyes before a shadow appeared over her._

Ringo wa ukanda osora ni…

_The girl looks up to see what appears to be a man with the head of a goat. The mysterious goat man grabs the rubble on top of them and easily lifts it off of them and throws it away. It then grabs the two, placing the girl over its shoulder and the older woman under its other arm before it quickly runs, carrying the two to safety as the entire area soon collapses. _

* * *

**(Years Later)**

**3, 2, 1**

**TIME OUT**

"Haru!?" Tsubasa said in surprise at my sudden appearance as the scythe blades embedded themselves far away from us.

"You left yourself wide open. Rookie mistake." I said before turning to the enemy in question.

The first was Maria Cadenzavna Eve, a woman my age with bluish-green eyes and long, coral hair with the top styled up in two horn-like curls, with a blue flower accessory centered into each curl. The rest of her hair hangs loose down to her hips. Her armor, the black Gungnir Symphogear armor, resembled Kanade's Gungnir back when she was still an Attuned except it had a cape.

The second girl appeared to be the same age as Hibiki. She had greens eyes and short, blond hair. Her armor was mostly green and black.

The third and final girl appeared to be the same age as the second girl. She has light pink eyes with long, straight black hair in a hime cut. Her armor was mostly pink and black.

"So, the mysterious armored man that suddenly appeared in this city two years ago as finally appeared." Maria said as the other two girls stood by her side. "It's nice to meet you, Kamen Rider Faiz."

"You sure sound confident for someone who was almost beaten if it wasn't your two, little friends." I said, pointing to the two girls at her side.

"I don't need the likes of Kirika and Shirabe to save me from the likes of her." Maria said in an arrogant tone. At least I now have a name to place on the two.

"You certainly think of highly of yourself." Tsubasa commented. "But if you're always looking down on people, you're wide open to attacks…from above!"

Maria and her comrades eyes widen in surprise before they look up to see Hibiki and Chris finally arriving, having jumped out of the helicopter and were already armored up.

"I'll pump you full of lead!" Chris shouted as she fired her gatling guns down upon the three.

_**Billion Maiden**_

I quickly grab Tsubasa and jump away as did the other two girls as Maria used her cape to shield herself from the barrage of bullets raining down upon her before being forced to dodge a punch from Hibiki. Maria was about to attack back with her cape when she cried out in pain, her back smoking from having been shot.

"Maria!" The blond haired girl cried out in worry as the ones who shot the black Gungnir user was none other than Kanade and Genjuro, both already transformed.

"Sorry we're late to the party." Kanade said as she kept her Blaygun aimed on Maria.

"Are you okay, Tsubasa?" Genjuro asked while also keeping his Delta Blaster on Maria's allies.

"I'm fine." Tsubasa said.

"Stop this already!" Hibiki pleaded. "There's no reason for us to fight!"

"How naïve!" The black haired girl said, looking pissed for some reason.

"Eh?"

The one who I believe is Kirika aims her scythe at Hibiki. "I could never trust someone who spouts such saccharine garbage!"

"No, if we just talk, we can understand each other!" Hibiki pleaded. "We don't have to figh-!"

"You hypocrite!" Hibiki was interrupted by the one who I believe is Shirabe. "There are so many hypocrites like you in this world!"

I narrowed my eyes on that girl when she suddenly continued singing her song as the armor attached to her head opened up and tiny saw blades shot out towards Hibiki.

"Idiot, move!" I said, grabbing Hibiki and jumping out of the way of the attack.

"Take this!" Chris shouted as she opened fired upon the three, forcing them to jump away to dodge. She decided to set her sights on Kirika who spun her scythe around to block Chris' barrage while at the same time getting closer when Genjuro jumped in.

"You forget that we're here!" Genjuro said as Kirika looked at the Rider in surprise before she was struck across the face by a strong kick that sent her flying.

"Oi!" Kanade called out as she swung her Blaygun, having inserted the Mission Memory into it to material the blade as she engaged Maria who used her cape to block her attacks. "Where and how did you get that Gungnir!?"

"And why would you someone like you be so interested in it?" Maria asked, deflecting another attack from Kanade before throwing a kick.

"Because-!" Kanade quickly blocked the kick with her free arm before swinging her blade at Maria who jumped back to avoid her swing. "I only accept one successor to Gungnir!"

"Successor?" Maria repeated in confusion before she quickly turned and blocked an attack from Tsubasa.

"You shouldn't focus on just one opponent!" Tsubasa said as she attack quick and fast in order to prevent Maria from counterattacking.

Right before our eyes, Shirabe produced even bigger saw blades and wasted no time attacking us with them. Quickly yet carefully, both me and Hibiki dodged them to the best of our abilities.

"I just wanna help everyone who's in trouble!" Hibiki said as she dodged the saw blades. "So…!"

"That's why you're a hypocrite." Shirabe said. "You've never know true suffering! I don't want someone like you helping others!" And with that, she then threw her saw blades at us.

_**Gamma Style: Infinite Firewheels**_

Hibiki looks in surprise as the saw blades get closer and closer to her. But they never reach her.

*GRAB!*

"Nani!?" Shirabe said and looked at me in surprise as I had gotten in front of Hibiki…and caught the saw blades with my bare hands!

"Haru!" Hibiki looks at me in worry as she can see the saw blades ripping through my armor and drawing blood from my hands. But I didn't care. From behind my helmet, I glared at Shirabe who probably knew I was glare as she had flinched.

"You think Hibiki here has never suffered before?" I growled before I gripped the saw blades in my hands tighter and soon, they stopped spinning.

"He stopped the blades from spinning with pure strength!?" Shirabe said in surprise.

"You don't even know Hibiki so why don't you shut your fuc**king mouth!"** I shouted as power filled me and I went and threw the blades back at her, making her dodge them as the saw blades struck the place she was at seconds ago.

"Haru! Your hands!" Hibiki came up to me and looked at my bleeding hands.

"I'm fine. This is nothing." I said, doing my best to ignore the pain in my hands. After all, this is nothing like what Hibiki had to endure back then.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and appearing before everyone was a Noise, but none we've ever seen as it looked like a glob of slime.

"Wha-What's that huge potato!?" Hibiki said-wait, potato? In what world does that look like a potato?

"A replicator type." I heard Shirabe said.

"Replicator type?" I repeated in confusion.

"No one told me about this!" They didn't know about this?

Suddenly, Maria raised her arms and the gauntlets of her armor rose up and combined in a spear.

"She held back her Armed Gear until now!?" Tsubasa said in surprise.

"So she's been holding back? That ticks me off a bit." Kanade commented.

"This is where we part ways." Maria said as she pointed her spear at the Noise.

*VROOM!*

But suddenly, the sound of a motorbike stopped her as we all turned to see by one of the many exits of the arena was none other than the mysterious hooded man!

"You!" I said in surprise. What was he doing here? I haven't seen him since the incident with Finé!

"You!?" Maria said in surprise. "What are _you _doing here!?" Wait, they know each other?

The mysterious hooded man spoke no words. Instead, he took out a phone I quickly identified as the SB-000P Orga Phone and dialed what I could guess is the transformation code: 000.

**STANDING BY**

"Henshin." The man then simply closed the phone and inserted it into the SB-000B Orga Driver.

**COMPLETE**

In a flash of golden color, Kamen Rider Orga stood in the man's place as he got off his motorbike and focused his attention on Maria and her allies. Then, slowly, he reached for his SB-000S Orga Stlanzer and pulled it out before inserting the Mission Memory into it.

**READY**

Swing his weapon out, the Orga Stlanzer assumed its Long Sword mode. The black and gold Rider then rolled his shoulders before he made his ways towards the three.

"Faiz," Finally, he spoke up. "Don't interfere."

"Huh?"

Before I could say anymore, Orga broke into a run and charged towards Maria and her allies.

* * *

**And done! There you have it people! Your first little peek for what I have in store for Season 2 of my Faiz story! Now this won't be coming out soon since I still got my other Fanfics to work on, but I will try and find a time to properly introduce it to you people. Until then, please be patient. This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. **


	30. Splash Star: Double Xtreme

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star or Kamen Rider Double. They both belong to their respective owners. I just this idea, my OC's, and nothing more. Please enjoy.)**

* * *

**Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star: Double Xtreme**

* * *

**(Five Years Ago)**

It was a beautiful night tonight. The air was clear, stars littered the sky above, and a nearby Festival was in full bloom as many people were having fun in their own way.

Suddenly, what appeared to be shooting stars was seen by a little girl who, smiling at the sight, informed her mother.

"Wow! A shooting star! Okaa-san(Mom)! Did you see it!? Did you see it!?" The girl asked, obviously excited.

"Hai(Yes). It was very pretty, wasn't it?" The girl's mom said, unaware of a floating light dancing behind her, but the girl saw it instantly, smiled in child-like wonder, and soon chased after the light, much to the surprise of her mother. "Saki, wait! Where are you going!? You'll get lost!"

Of course, all of that went over the girl's head as her entire focus was on chasing after the ball of light, soon arriving at a huge tree sitting at the top of the hill as a small shrine was situated near it. This was what is known as the Sky Tree.

"Whoa…" The girl looked in wonder as she gazed at the ball of a light before another ball of light, this one having a blue tint to it, appeared and danced around with the other light, making the girl even more amazed.

"Kirei(Pretty)!" The girl plus one other voice said at the same time. The girl then realized the second voice and looked to her left to see another girl about her age looking at the balls of light in wonder just like she had been doing.

Soon, the other girl noticed that she wasn't alone and turned to the girl before they saw the lights dance around even more, grabbing their full attention before they literally disappeared in a puff of smoke with a 'poof' sound to it.

"Did you see that just now?" The girl named Saki asked the girl next to her.

"Eh? Uh, yeah! I saw it!" The girl nodded, smiling.

Saki smiled in return, already liking this girl despite the fact that she barely knew her, when suddenly two more voices were heard.

"Midori, hurry up! I know they went this way!"

"Matte(Wait), onii-chan! You're going to fast!"

Both the girls turned behind them to see two boys around their age appear. To their surprise, both boys looked exactly identical, meaning that they were twins. The thing that separated them from each other was their eye colors.

"You're too slow, Midori!" The energetic one with purple eyes said to the one known as Midori who had green eyes.

Midori took a moment to catch his breath before he looked up and saw the girls. Immediately, he hid behind his brother who he too noticed them.

"Oh, we didn't know someone was already here." The purple eyed one said. "Did you two come here chasing the light ball?"

"Yeah! You saw it too?" Saki asked and the boy nodded. "Wasn't it pretty?"

The bot nodded again. "Yeah! And super cool too!"

The other girl took notice that the one known as Midori had yet to leave his brother's back so being the nice girl she is, she decided to talk to him. "Hello."

Midori, seeing that he was being addressed, buried his face into his brother's back.

"Oh stop being scardy cat, Midori." The boy said before turning to the girl. "Sorry, he's a bit shy around new people."

"It's okay." The girl said as she saw Midori peek from his brother's back and she gave the shy boy a smile. Instead of hiding again, Midori waved at her before he then buried his face back into his brother's back. It was a cute sight.

"My name's Kuro, Kazetokai Kuro! Yoroshiku(Nice to meet you)!" The now named Kuro introduced himself before looking at his brother behind him. "This is my brother, Midori. Oi, Midori, say hi."

"K-Kon'nichiwa(Hello)…" Midori greeted shyly.

"What's your name?" Kuro asked the two girls.

"I'm Hyuuga Saki! Yoroshiku!" Saki introduced herself.

"I'm Mishou Mai." The now named Mai introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you, Saki-chan! Mai-chan!" Kuro said, smiling at the girls as Midori peeked out from behind Kuro and gave the two girls a smile of his own albeit his was smaller and filled with shyness, but that didn't matter to the girls who smiled back.

"Saki!" Suddenly, Saki's mother appeared and she wasn't looking to kind. "What are you doing? You know you shoulder come out here by yourself."

"Mai!" Suddenly, a voice called out to Mai who turned to see a boy older than her.

"Onii-chan." Mai said, identifying the boy to be her big brother.

"Ikuzo(Let's go)." Mai's brother said as he and their family had to go.

"Kuro! Midori!" Then came another voice, this one older than the rest as it belong to a man in his 30's wearing a white detective suit with a matching white and black fedora situated on top of his head as the man had a goatee.

"Otou-chan!" Midori identified the man to be his and Kuro's father as he and Kuro ran up to their father.

"Don't run off like that, you two. You had me worried."

"We're sorry." Kuro said, bowing his head a little.

"Don't worry about it." The man said, patting Kuro's head. "Come one, it's time to go."

"Okay…" Both boys said as they each took a hand from their father and walked away, but not before exchanging looks between the girls as Midori and Mai traded looks while Kuro and Saki traded looks before they all went their separate ways.

Unknown to little children, this would not be the last time they meet as fate would have them meet five years later.

* * *

**(Five Years Later)**

Hyuuga Saki, now 13 years old, is a girl with short, auburn hair and orange eyes and wearing her hair in a short pony tail on the back, and has few pink hair clips on the front, wearing a pink-striped shirt with a chiffon-yellow jacket and deep pink pants. Today had been great for her, a normal as all things considered like playing softball with her friends and earned herself some ice cream.

So why the fuck was this happening to her!?

"Wah!" Saki cried out as she and Mai, who she just remembered meeting five years ago, jumped out of the way from whatever came from the sky.

Like Saki, Mai was now 13 years old. She has long purple hair and eyes. She holds her hair up in a small bun while the rest of it falls over her shoulders. She is currently wearing an aqua colored blazer over a light yellow shirt and skinny jeans.

When Saki and Mai met each other for the first time in five years, they weren't expecting to find out that the light they had followed were actually so-called spirits hailing from a place called the Land of Fountains, being handed items and told to transform into something called Pretty Cure, and were now being attacked. Said spirits were named Flappy, the flower spirit, and Choppy, the bird spirit.

Just to throw it out, Flappy is very pale blue-white in color with sky blue markings and black, but appear to be very dark red, eyes. The end of his tail is shaped like a flower and he has on a red-hot pink necklace with a golden yellow orb on it. His eyes have what could be thought of as petals and a flower bud shape on his forehead the same as the shape on his tail.

Choppy appears very similar to Flappy, but is still different. She is pale yellow with light pink markings and bright blue-purple eyes with a pink necklace around her neck with a small aqua/teal orb. Her markings are pink being a butterfly and the eye markings also being often used heart marks. Her ears are long and droop to the ground and she also has a butterfly shaped tail.

Back to the story, whatever had attacked the girls took shape into what appeared to be a man, however his skin was that of green leaves with purple colored leaves covered his face like a mask. His eyes were yellow and his yellow-white hair is long and sticks up straight.

"Hmph. I finally found you. Spirits from the Land of Fountains." The mysterious 'man' said as one could already tell he meant bad news.

"What is that!?" Saki exclaimed as she saw the 'man' jumping towards them.

"It's running after us!" Mai pointed out as the so-called fairies flew next to them.

"Daijōbu(It's okay)! It's us they're after-lapi!" Flappy said.

"You two run away-chopi!" Choppy insisted.

"Eh!? What are you talking about!?" Saki asked, confused.

"Our mission is…" Choppy began.

"To protect you-lapi!" Flappy finished.

With that said, both spirits flew up to the 'man' who simply scoffed at their attempt and batted them aside as if they were nothing, but flies as the two spirits crashed to the grounded, bruised and dirty.

"Daijōbu(Are you okay)!?" Saki asked, worried for the two who rose up from their small-sized craters.

"Quick, run away-lapi." Flappy insisted as he struggled to get back up.

"Demo(But)…" Mai said as seeing that two spirits hurt made her want to help.

"We'll protect Pretty Cure-lapi."

"It's our mission-chopi."

The two spirits turned into light once again and rushed towards the 'man' in order to buy the girls time to run, but easily, the 'man' caught the two into his hands and held them up to his face.

"How about you tell me where the Fountain of the Sun is?"

"W-We don't know-lapi-Ugh!" Flappy got crushed for saying that.

"Just tell me."

"Yamate(Stop)! We really don't know-chopi-Ugh!" And now it was Choppy's turn to get crushed under the 'man's' fingers.

"What stubborn creatures." He said before he raised the tow into the air. "What if I do this?" He then threw the two spirits down to the ground so hard that when the two struck the earth, they were now laying in a huge crater, withering in pain as they were close to crying out in pain.

"Flappy…I can't move anymore-chopi…" Choppy groaned in pain.

"I won't give up protecting them-lapi…" Flappy groaned.

The girls gasped in horror as they ran up to the crater and saw the state the two were in.

"This is horrible…" Mai said.

The two girls watched as the fairies got back up and turned into balls of light again, rising up, but they never got far as they reverted back and fell down. Quickly, the two caught the little spirits in their arms.

"It's okay now…" Flappy opened his eyes to see Saki tearing up. "This time…This time _we'll _protect _you!"_

Mai was the same as she too was close to tears as she held Choppy in her arms. "You ended up like this because you tried so hard to protect us. Arigato(Thank you). I'll protect you too, no matter what, so…"

Mai never got to finish as the 'man' finally came down to the ground.

"Who are you two? Give those two to me."

"What are you saying!?" Saski said. After what she and Mai saw, they were_ not _about to hand them over to him!

"We won't let them suffer anymore." Mai said.

Suddenly, both Flappy and Choppy gasped, having remembered something, and suddenly, the transformed into what appeared to be phones.

"Quick-chopi!"

"Transform-lapi!"

Despite not knowing what the two meant, Saki asked, "What should we do?"

"Use the Pretty Cure Diamonds-lapi."Flappy instructed.

"Those things you gave us before?" Mai asked.

"That's right-lapi!" Flappy said. "Use two of the Diamonds and insert them into the slot above us -lapi!"

"Got it!" Mai said as she held up two of the so-called Pretty Cure Diamonds.

"We'll give it a try!" Saki said as she held up her own Diamonds.

As instructed, the two inserted the Diamonds into the slots above the spirits and spun them around before suddenly, they clasped hands together, confusing them before they held out the two spirits in phone form and waved them around before crossing them together while shouting out a phrase.

"Duel Spiritual Power!"

"Eh?"

"Eh!? What did I just say!?"

"You're being guided by the spirits-lapi!" Flappy explained before suddenly, the girls were enveloped in rainbow colored lights.

"What's this!?" The 'man' said, confused as his instincts told him that something was coming, something big!

The light that enveloped the girls soon shot up into the air and exploded into more light as the girls were then seen flying down, covered in light.

"Hana hirake daichi ni!( Flowers, bloom on Earth!)" Saki exclaimed as petals seem to fly from her.

"Habatake sora ni(Soar in the skies!)" Mai exclaimed as feathers seem to fly around her.

Then, suddenly, the girls' clothes and hair had changed-no, they transformed into something new!

For Mai, her hair was tied up into a long ponytail by a hairband with a small, blue curved heart and said hair turns into more into a light purple color as she also had sky blue earrings. White arm warmers cover her arms with blue curved hearts decorating the ends and the same with her leg warmers which were also white as the ends were outlined in light pink with the ends flaring out as she wore white shoes. She wore a white, short dress with a sky blue ribbon wrapped around her waist with a small curved heart at the side with in the same color as another ribbon was tied at the center of her chest with a blue curved heart.

For Saki, her hair became slightly long and is tied into a yellow headband with a red heart on the center and her hair color is now a bright orange color as on her ears were yellow heart shaped earrings. She wears a deep pink dress with a red bow that contains a yellow curved heart at the center, and her midriff is dark plum. Cure Bloom has a yellow belt, containing a pink curved heart, on her waist. She has pink arm warmers with finger-cut dark gloves with a hot pink heart in each. Also, her legwarmers go into the same colors and have red glossy hearts in each and wear dark plum-colored shoes. Finally, she has yellow and white ruffles on her shawl, skirt and in front of the bow.

Once the transformation was done, the girls landed back on the ground and announced their new form.

"Kagayaku kin no hana(The gleaming golden flower), Cure Bloom!" Saki announced.

"Kirameku gin no tsubasa(The sparkling silver wing), Cure Egret!" Mai announced.

Then, as one, the girls announced at the same time, "Futari wa PreCure(We are Pretty Cure)!"

The 'man's' could only be described as 'what the fuck?' at what he was seeing as the girls continued their introduction speech.

"Seinaru izumi wo kegasu mono yo(Those who desecrate the Holy Fountains)…" Mai began.

"Akogi na mane wa oyamenasai(We're here to stop your cruel behavior)!" Saki finished until she snapped out of whatever trance she was in. "I kept saying these words I didn't understand!"

"What incredible clothes we've changed into." Mai commented as she and Saki looked at their new form.

"Did we just turn into mahō shōjo(Magical Girls)?" Saki asked.

"This is Pretty Cure-lapi!" Flappy said.

"Eh?" Both girls turned in confusion to see that the spirit was in a pouch at Saki's side as Mai had one too, no doubt holding Choppy within.

"We've fulfilled our first mission-lapi!"

"I'm so glad-chopi!"

"They transformed?" The 'man' said in confusion. "They wish to fight with _me, _the great Karehan?" He then smirked. "Heh. This opponent will be much more suitable for the likes of you." Suddenly, he went and touched a tree which caused something to happen to it as minutes later, standing in place of the tree was what could only be described as a tree monster.

**"UZAINA!"**

"Nani kore(What is that)!?" Saki asked as she and Mai backed away in fear.

"Ike(Go), Uzaina!" The now identified Karehan commanded and the being known as a Uzaina did as told as it shot at the girls a barrage of leaves.

"Ah!" Scared at the incoming attack, Saki's body moved on its own and she raised her hand. To her surprise, the leaves were blocked by a yellow colored barrier. "Eh!? What is this power!?"

"The light of the spirits-lapi!"

Mai's body too moved on its own as she spun around and what seemed like wind blew away the leave threatening to hurt her.

S-Sugoi(Amazing)!" Mai gasped in surprise and awe at what she just did.

"This is the power of Pretty Cure-chopi."

**"UZAINA!" **Seemingly angry that his first attack didn't work, it went and slammed one of its arms down on the girls, seemingly crushing them.

"Heh. It's over." Karehan said…or so he thought when he saw light coming from under the Uzaina's arm. To his surprise, under the arm was Saki who held up the arm via barrier, preventing the arm from crushing her and Mai.

"Protect them…I promised to protect them!" Saki gritted through her teeth as she struggled to hold up the arm while the two spirits were brought to tears at Saki's words and determination.

"That's right…We promised…" Mai said as she held up her head and conjured a barrier of her own. "We promised we would protect them!"

"Crush them, Uzaina!" Karehan commanded, his instincts telling him to hurry up and crush the girls before it was too late.

The Uzaina did as told and increased the strength behind his arm as the girls struggled to keep it up.

"Bloom!"

"Egret!"

"It's all right!" Saki reassured.

"Just watch!" Mai said as the both of them shouted:

"We'll protect you!"

Suddenly, light gathered at their palms and a burst of bright light erupted, sending out a shockwave that sent the Uzaina back and almost threw Karehan back. Then, from the light, the girls jumped and struck the Uzaina with their palms, actually sending the giant monster back before they landed back to the ground.

"Now's your chance-lapi!"

"Even if you say, 'Now's your chance-lapi'…" Saki began.

"What is it that we have to do?" Mai asked.

"Splash it with your Pretty Cure Twin Stream-lapi!" Flappy instructed.

"Eh?"

"Hurry! Hold hands-lapi!"

"Then call out to the spirits of the earth and sky-chopi!" Choppy instructed.

"It gets harder and harder to understand!" Saki exclaimed as the whole thing that was said went over her head.

**"UZAINA!" **Suddenly, the tree monster rose back up, alerting the girls.

"For the time being, shall we try it?" Saki asked Mai.

Mai could only nod. "Yeah."

So they did as told and held hands before Saki extended her hands over the earth while Mai raised her hands to the skies.

"Daichi no seirei yo(Oh, spirits of the earth)…" Saki began as specs of light from the very earth under her rose and gathered at her hand.

"Ōzora no seirei yo(Oh, spirits of the sky)…" Mai began as specs of light from the very skies above her appeared and gathered at her hand.

"Ima, Purikyua to tomo ni(Now, together with Pretty Cure)…" Mai continued.

"…Kiseki no chikara wo tokihanate(Release the power of miracles)!" Saki finished as she and Mai went to do the next step…if it wasn't for the said spirits of the earth leaving Saki. "Eh? What's going on!?"

"The spirits of the earth! They're…leaving!?" Flappy exclaimed in surprise as he had no idea what was going on. This was _not _what was supposed to happen.

"I don't know what you two are doing, but don't think I'll let it happen." Karehan said as said spirits of the earth were heading towards him and were being sucked into what appeared to be a USB Flash Drive except it had a ribcage-like design around it as in the center was what appeared to be pieces of wood combined together to make the letter W.

"Is that a USB Flash Drive?" Saki asked, confused.

"The spirits of the earth are getting sucked into it! Bur how-chopi!?" Choppy said in great confusion.

"Lower your hands-lapi!" Flappy said to Saki who unknowingly had kept on summoning forth spirits of the earth.

"Ah!" Quickly, Saki lowered her hands as the rest of the spirits went to Karehan.

Finally, the last of the spirits that Saki had called upon were sucked into the strange USB and Karehan looked at it. "Tch! I can't believe I have to use this."

**WOOD!**

He then turned to the Uzaina who was now back up on its feet and threw the USB at it where it struck a random part of it and suddenly, what looked like tree branches and leave appeared all over the Uzaina before suddenly, it got shorter and shorter and until the tree branches and leaves subsided, revealing a new being to the girls.

Standing in place of the previously giant Uzaina was a humanoid being that was bigger than the average human man. Its entire body was made of wood as leaves that looked sharp as blades sprouted from its arms and the front of its legs. What looked like freshly cut wood was shaped like torso armor and covered the being like armor as bushes of leaves sat at its shoulders. Its fingers were sharp claws and the head was the same as when it was still a giant.

"Wha-What the heck is that!?" Saki exclaimed in surprise as she and Mai backed away as their instincts told them that the Uzaina in front of them was dangerous than before.

"Uzaina," Karehan spoke up as he pointed to the girls. "Kill them."

**"Uzaina!" **The new Uzaina roared before she jumped towards the girls.

Acting without thinking, the girls went and jumped back, but to their surprise, the Uzaina shot its arms out and it extended, grabbing them by the ankle before pulling them in. Then, with great strength, it went and slammed the girls to the ground hard enough to make a crater, but it was far from done. Still holding onto them, the Uzaina swung them around, smashing them against nearby trees hard enough to knocked them down before it went and threw them up into the air. Once it released the girls, the bush of leaves on its shoulders fired a rapid barrage of razor leaves at them. Quickly, despite the pain they were in, the girls held out their hands and summoned barriers in front of them to block he leaves when they saw they saw the Uzaina had jumped up to them and saw that its hands had morphed into hammers before the Uzaina smacked both girls down to the ground where they crashed and laid in pain in a big crater.

"Bloom!"

"Egret!"

"So…strong…" Saki groaned as she and Mai struggled to get up.

"It's…different…from before…" Mai groaned as they saw the Uzaina land right in front of Karehan.

"Hm, to think a Gaia Memory increased the power of a Uzaina this much." Karehan said before he waved his hand towards the girls. "Finish them!"

**"Uzaina!" **The Uzaina roared once again as its hand morphed into spikes before it dashed towards the girls.

Quickly the girls summoned forth barrier again and they were pushed back a bit when the Uzaina slammed into their barriers. They struggled to push the Uzaina, but only Mai seemed successful as for some reason, Saki's barrier seemed to be absorbed by the Uzaina.

"I…can't…hold on…" Saki gritted through her teeth as the spike was slowly going through her barrier.

"No!" Mai exclaimed as her mind felt like it was going a thousand miles to try and think of a way to help Saki.

But suddenly, something smacked right into the Uzaina's face hard enough to send it stumbling back and away from the girls as the treat of the spikes made them drop their barriers and drop to their knees.

"Nani!?" Karehan said, confused as to what had stopped his Uzaina.

"We're saved…" Saki breathed as she and Mai were sweating before they looked up to see the Uzaina looked around in confusion. "But what saved us?"

*VROOM!*

Suddenly, the sound of a motorcycle was heard and the girls looked up to see what appeared to be a Honda CBR1000RR motorcycle. The front part was black with a silver W at the side while the back part was green.

The motorcycle flew over the girls and rammed into the Uzaina which sent it flying back before the motorcycle skidded to a stop in front of the girls and showed who was on said motorcycle only to see _two _people on it.

"Looks like Stag was right. There was a Gaia Memory here." The driver said as it held out its hand and what appeared to be a mechanical stag beetle appeared before it transformed into what looked like a phone. The Driver then pocketed the device and took off his helmet before putting on a black colored fedora.

The driver of the bike was a 14 year old boy with short, chestnut brown hair. Black dress shoes and black slack pants dressed his legs as a white dress shirt with a black suit vest which was left open to reveal a purple tie with grey stripes dressed his upper body. Completing the look was the black fedora over his head.

"Looks like installing that Gaia Memory tracking device to it was good idea after all." The second rider said as he took off his helmet to reveal that he looked exactly like the driver thus meaning he and the driver were twins. Besides their clothes, the thing that separated them were their eye color, his being green while the driver was purple.

Like the driver, he had short, chestnut brown hair although his was a bit longer as it reached past his ears unlike his brother whose hair sat right above his ears. For some reason, colorful, girly hair clips decorated his head, three in total as they all had different shades of pink: Light pink, hot pink, and regular pink, as each clip had a cute little cartoonish head of animal of a cat, a dog, and a bunny. He wore a green striped long sleeved shirt as the shirt was light green while the stripes were dark green. He wore dark green cargo pants. The only things besides the clips that weren't green were the brown boots at his feet and the beige sleeveless long jacket.

"Who the hell are you two?" Karehan demanded.

"Us?" The purple eyed boy said as he and his brother got off the motorcycle. "We're just a couple of boys moving into this town. And we won't forgive anyone who tried to make it cry, the town and it's residence."

The girls looked at the two boys in surprise as they wondered who they were to suddenly appear out of nowhere before they saw their eyes. A wave of nostalgia came over them before they exclaimed in surprise.

"Ah! You're the boys from five years ago!" Saki pointed at as she pointed at the two.

"Hm?" Both boys turned to the two girls and it took them awhile before they recognized them.

"Ah! You two are from five years ago!" The purple eyed boy who was no doubt Kuro said in surprise. "What's with the get up? You trying to be mahō shōjo?"

"Th-That's not it!" Saki said, a bit embarrassed that she and Mai were caught wearing these.

"Judging from your injuries, you just fought that Dopant, didn't you?" Midori asked.

"Dopant?" Mai repeated in confusion.

"That little monster over there." Kuro said, pointing as thumb over to the Uzaina. "Anyway, sit tight and watch. I-no, _we _are going to take care of it."

"Eh!?" The girls exclaimed in surprise as the boys turned to face the so-called Dopant.

"Heh. And what can you two do that those two girls can't?" Karehan said.

**(BGM: Kamen Rider Double OST: Shotaro Theme)**

"Well, _tree man_, we're about to show you." Kuro said before he pulled out a red and white mechanical looking belt buckle and slapped it on his waist where right before everyone's eye, a black belt materialized from the belt itself and wrapped around him as a black slot appeared at the right side.

Then suddenly, the exact same belt appeared around Midori in a flask of light. Everyone looked at the two in confusion as Midori reached into his jacket and pulled out a green USB Flash Drive like the one Karehan had pulled out except it lacked the ribcage design with the center having what appeared to be wind in the Shape of a C. Midori was not the only one as Kuro reached into his vest and pulled out a black USB Flash Drive as the center showed off a purple, flaming J.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

"Bakana(Impossible)! You have Gaiga Memories!?" Karehan said in surprise.

"That's right. Now after we beat your little wood monster, we've got some questions to ask you. Ikuze(Let's go), Midori!"

"As always, nii-san." Midori said before they both shouted one word.

"Henshin!" After saying that did Midori insert his Gaiga Memory into the right slot of the belt before said Memory disappeared into green data. Once it was gone, Midori suddenly closed his eyes and fell to the ground.

"Eh!?" Worried that something had happened, Saki and Mai went over to Midori's body and shook him. "Oi! Daijōbu ka(Are you alright)!? Oi!"

"Look after Midori's body, would you?" Kuro asked as Midori's Memory appeared in the slot of his belt and he pushed it in before he inserted his Memory and he pushed the two slots out, making the belt look like a W as he spreads his hands out.

**CYCLONE-JOKER!**

Winds blew and a tune played as particles appeared around Kuro before they suddenly went and covered his entire body in armor before a sudden gust of wind soon followed once the transformation finished. Said wind seemed to hold the power of a small hurricane as everything blew around the armored man as everyone was being threatened to be blown away before the winds died down and now everyone had a chance to look at the new transformed Kuro.

The boy now wore a body suit that was two different colors. His right sides was green with a yellow V on his right chest with a green shoulder pad outlined in yellow and a yellow wristband on his right arm and an ankle band around his ankle as a silver scarf was produced from behind the right side. The left side was black with a purple V on his left chest as it made a W with the right V. A shoulder pad sat on his left shoulder and was outlined in purple and a purple wristband was wrapped around his left wrist and an ankle band around his ankle. He also wore a helmet that was the same as the suit, green on the right and black on the left as the helmet had red eye pieces and a silver W headpiece was situated over the eyes. Finally, separating the two colors was a single silver line right down the middle.

Suddenly, the spirits of the skies that Mai had gathered earlier left her and surrounded the transformed Kuro as they blew along the winds that had produced from him.

"The spirits, they're reacting to him-lapi." Flappy pointed out.

"Who is he-chopi?" Choppy wondered as she wasn't the only one who thought that.

"Who are you?" Karehan demanded.

"Me?" Kuro said as his and Midori's voice came from him. "Ore-tachi wa/Boku-tachi wa, futari de hitori no Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider Double."

"Kamen Rider…" Saki began.

"…Double." Mai finished.

"Saa…omae no tsumi o kazero(Now…count up your sins)!"

* * *

**And done! Well, that took longer than I thought, but I hope you all like this preview of Splash Star with Double! Now since this Pretty Cure Team comes after Nagisa and Honoka and soon Hikari's adventure, the name Pretty Cure is not that famous yet and the can be said for the Kamen Rider name. I thought I show a pair up without either group knowing about their titles. **

**Anyway, introducing the OC's for this pair up are Kazetokai Kuro and Midori, twin brothers who actually have met the girls five years ago. And a little fact, the first part of their name, Kaze, means wind of course and the last part means City. You should all know where I'm going with this and should already know what their first name means. Hoped you liked them despite not seeing them much. Anyway, this has been Ashbel Longhart, signing out. **


End file.
